Among the Stars
by anonomoose21
Summary: Obi-Wan/OC. Our beloved Obi-Wans story between episodes 3 and 4. Will eventually roll into the originals. *full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY:

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

Everything is dark. It's a time of ongoing war, a new Sith has risen to power and the Jedi are no more.

Except for one. One that was left to mourn the loss of his friend and brother, mourn the loss of fellow Jedi, and mourn the loss of his old life.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has been living alone in the desert to shadow over Luke Skywalker for seven years. Seven long years, and he is still unable to adjust to his new life.

However, he is unaware of the new dangers silently arising in this war. Dark Force preparations are underway as a new revelation has come to light. One that the Empire will stop at nothing to acquire.

And not even the Force could warn Obi-Wan that he will be at the center of it all...

* * *

Hello all!

Thanks for reading this, I hope this story will live up to your expectations. It is a little something that I have been inspired to write for a long time and I'm excited to finally share it with you all.

Feel free to leave me comments if I make a mistake or something does not make sense. I'm happy with constructive criticism, as long as that's what it is, constructive. I'm my own editor so chances are I could have missed a mistake.

This story will be broken up into parts... how many parts? Not sure yet. There will be a decent amount of chapters within each part.

IMPORTANT: Obi-Wan has been de-aged by 10 years in this story. This makes him relatively closer to Anakins age.

My disclaimer is this: the general plot is mine, the original characters are mine, however the Star Wars universe and characters are not.

Now, read on! I promise action, adventure, plot twists, heart break, romance and much more.

May the Force be with you all!

* * *

Obi-Wan woke with a start. He sat up on his elbows and took deep breaths as his dream world slipped away and reality set in. He is on his cot, safe and sound, not in the nightmare that he can never remember when he awakens. His heart rate began to slow.

It is the same dream every night, Obi-Wan is sure of it. It wakes him early in the morning with a racing heart and an ache in his gut. If only he could remember what it is he is dreaming about, then maybe he could find the root cause and stop it.

He has a theory. If he can remember correctly, the dreams did not start until after he tried contacting Qui-Gon a week ago. It was the first time he has tried since Master Yoda showed him the way. It took seven years until Obi-Wan finally felt ready to face his late Master. After everything that has happened with his ex-padawan, Obi-Wan couldn't face Qui-Gon with his failure.

Master Yoda was the one to reach out and make Obi-Wan see that he needs to try. Seven years is long enough to think about something to say.

Unfortunately, when Obi-Wan tried nothing happened. He reached out to Master Yoda again, and he gave him no solution but _continue to try, you must_. Obi-Wan continued trying for a week and still, nothing has happened. Nothing but these dreams that is.

So, until Obi-Wan finally breaks through to the other side of the Force, he will be plagued with dreams he cannot remember.

Obi-Wan sighed and swung his legs over the edge of his cot. He can see the faint streaks of the sunlight begin to shine through his windows, and the glow of the ignited purple-red sky. There is something different about today, Obi-Wan can sense it, even when he can't quite make out what it is or where it is coming from. Something is shifting within the Force.

He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair, and scratched his too scruffy beard. Maybe it's time he cut his hair, it is uncivilized to let it grow so unruly. Obi-Wan found a gray hair last week, it taunted him, reminding him that the rest of his years will be spent in solitude, and he will die alone.

His senses must be off today, after all what could possibly change when one lives hidden away from society?

Why bother with the haircut?

* * *

"You know that I can help you,"

"I'm not involving you,"

"You're running out of options, Azey."

Azelynn sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Arrin is right, it has been two weeks of hitting nothing but dead ends. All she needs is a ship to take her to the outer rim, she doesn't really _need_ a pilot, just a ship. She thought it would be easy to borrow one, but she thought wrong. Nobody wants to give up their ship to a stranger, and nobody is willing to pilot for her without something in it for them. Silly her to actually believe someone would be kind enough to help without strings attached.

"What if I lent you something to use as currency? That wouldn't be involving me," Arrin continued, "and you know I have it."

"I couldn't ask that of you." She said. Azelynn only just bought herself out of slavery, using everything she has ever owned to do it. Arrin is short one scrap-metal piece before he can buy himself out... it is also everything Azelynn needs to buy a ship.

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

"Arrin-" She turned to him, ready to fight him on this.

"Fine," Arrin said and got up from his chair, taking his leather jacket as he went. "I can't sit here and watch you continue to struggle." He said, putting it on and adjusting the collar around the tips of his dark hair.

"Where are you going?" Azelynn asked, staring up at his suddenly too tall form.

"To do something I should've done to begin with." Arrin said and walked out of the bar.

Azelynn stared after him in shock, suddenly feeling like she knows exactly what he is about to go do, and got up to chase after him. She weaved around the occupied tables, bumped into a chair, and received strange looks as she rushed outside. She was too concerned to care, and found Arrin immediately when she made it outside. He is the only one she has ever come across that wears a leather jacket in this heat. But _it was my fathers_ he told her when they met several years ago. They were fourteen, and she was surprised that a large, tough-looking guy is a sentimentalist. The more she got to know him, she realized appearance isn't everything.

Azelynn had to push through crowds of people to catch up to him, receiving glares and insults as she went. The heat from the double-suns burned into her skin, but she's gotten use to it after so many years of working in it. However, she didn't build a tolerance to avoid a light perspiration.

"Arrin," She said when she caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside to avoid the traffic of pedestrians.

His dark eyes bore down into hers with one of his rare _I'm serious_ looks. Arrin is not the type of person to take things so heavily. He is the guy you go to for cheering up, not for serious conversation. But now that he is giving her _the look_ , Azelynn knows she should be concerned he has every intention of following through with what he is thinking.

"You can't," She began. "I would never forgive myself if you spent the rest of your life as a slave."

"Then let me help in another way," Arrin pleaded, face set in stone.

Azelynn bit her lip, it is either hear her best friend out, or let him throw his life away. The answer is obvious, but not an easy choice. This is a part of her life she has been trying to shield him from. Her best friend has done enough for her—has enough of his own problems—to get involved in hers, again.

"What do you know?" She asked him, reluctantly. She stood with her hands on her hips and staring at her boots in the dirt.

Azelynn looked up in time to see Arrin's mouth break out into a grin, his usual self beginning to shine back through. "Well, let's just say I know a guy."

"You know a guy?" Azelynn questioned skeptically. Arrin knows almost everyone in town, so that doesn't exactly clear things up for her.

"Okay, I know _of_ a guy." He corrected.

Azelynn stared at him. "That's it? You know of a guy, how is that suppose to help me? It's no different from what I have already been doing." She felt the exhaustion from this search begin to weigh down on her. She placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the stirrings of an oncoming headache.

Arrin shook his head. "It's not just _any_ guy," Arrin took her by the arm and moved them to a more secluded section near them. "Look, all I know for sure is that he has a ship."

"And what about not for sure?"

Arrin glanced around, unsure if he should continue speaking. Azelynn glanced with him, questioning why he is so worried. They are in a pathway between two shops. The nearest set of people are ten feet away, and the noise of everyday life is loud enough to mask their hushed voices. Arrin looked back at Azelynn and began to speak. "Rumor has it, he fought in the Clone Wars. No one knows why he came here, or why he secludes himself the way he does. Most locals know him as the Cave Man."

Azelynn glared at him and shook her head. "If this is a joke-"

"This isn't a joke." Arrin rushed to amend, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's all I got, and I really think he could help you."

Azelynn closed her eyes to process this. "So, you're sending me to a man no one knows anything about, and is nicknamed 'Cave Man'." Azelynn nodded her head and pursed her lips. It's absolutely ridiculous, and no different a situation than she has been dealing with. He is just another stranger she can beg for help to. However, Arrin seems confident, so that is enough.

"I'm not sending you, I'm coming with you." Arrin corrected simply. "Do you really think me so reckless to send my friend to a potential _Sith Lord_?"

Azelynn laughed once. "Probably," She answered nonchalantly. "But I'm going on my own." With that, she walked away.

Arrin chased after her. "Hold on, you don't even know where to find him, or his real name."

Azelynn kept walking, but instantly took a detour to the nearest shop and approached the saleswoman. She's older, with thinning, gray hair and skin dark from the repeated sun exposure. Chances are good that she is dying from a skin disease. That's how most humans pass on this planet. "Excuse me, would you mind helping me a moment?" Azelynn asked her sweetly, putting on her most innocent persona.

The older woman looked at her and then at Arrin behind her who had his arms folded across his chest, and a scowl on his lips. "I want no involvement in your troubles, young lady."

Azelynn played ignorance. "Oh no no," She giggled kindly. "I'm actually just looking for an old friend of mine." The woman watched her, waiting for her to continue. Azelynn leaned in a bit closer. "I hear most of the locals might know him as the Cave Man."

The woman's face turned gravely, she leaned away from Azelynn to look at her. "You best stay away from that man, little miss. There are some bad story's about one Ben Kenobi." Her voice rang of nothing but alarm and warning.

Azelynn mentally smirked at Arrin, outside she smiled and laughed some more. "What, old Ben? Ben wouldn't hurt a mouse." She decided to change the subject quickly, the woman looked ready to have a coronary. "Could you tell me where to find him?"

"The outskirts of town, due East." The woman answered shortly. "Be gone with you, I want no more involvement with this." She said and went back to fixing up her trinkets, ignoring Azelynns presence.

"Thank you." Azelynn turned around with a smirk on her face, and walked past Arrin who looked concerned. If Azelynn wasn't so proud of her smart-aleck ways, she would've worried about Arrins sincere disapproval.

She walked back to the bar and went around back for her Speeder. As she got in, she noticed Arrin stood beside her Speeder still staring at her with disapproval.

"What?" She questioned him with growing irritation.

"Be careful, alright?" He said to her.

Azelynn grinned slyly. "I'm always careful."

"Not _your_ kind of careful, Azey. The _normal_ kind of careful." They both knew what Arrin is referring to. Azelynn has never been one to follow the classic rules of _careful_. Her version of careful is doing something reckless, and finding a clever way to get herself out of it. Arrin is no better, but he does play it a bit more safe than she does. Azelynn likes to get into situations that she isn't quite sure she can get out of (despite her constant arguments that she knew she would be fine), and Arrin doesn't put himself in those situations unless he is one-hundred percent sure.

Once they went sledding in the sand dunes, and Azelynn thought it would be fun to explore the parts that everyone claims are dangerous because of quicksand.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" She exclaimed to Arrin who watched her walk over to the top of the blocked-off sand dune. Arrin didn't go after her, but continued to call her back to him. He could do nothing but watch as Azelynn went sliding own the hill, slowed down towards the middle, and begin to sink. Arrin yelled for her, and some how she managed to jump away from the sand before it made contact with her. She laughed at Arrins concern and pouted when he wouldn't let her use his board.

"Maybe you shouldn't go sledding in quicksand." He scolded her. "Certainly you knew you would lose your board."

"I thought I'd be able to pull it out when I jumped away." She argued petulantly.

Azelynn started up her Speeder with a sigh, and gave Arrin a reassuring smile. "When has normal ever suited us?"

Arrin gave her a half smile, still lost in his memory. "I'll see you for dinner." She said to him.

Arrin nodded once, and watched her drive away until she disappeared in the Eastern horizon.

 _When has normal ever suited_ you _?_ Arrin corrected sadly, yet fondly, in his mind.

So as distracted as Azelynn is, she never bothered to ask Arrin the important questions: how do you know he will help? What will he want in return? Is he as dangerous as everyone believes him to be? Which side of the war did he fight on?

That last question pulled Azelynn out of her pride and back to the real world. What if Arrin was right about sending her to a potential Sith Lord? That would explain why this Kenobi is in seclusion. The last Azelynn heard about the war, everyone fighting in favor of the Republic died. So who is this man?

Azelynn already reached her location before she could turn back. She never felt so nervous in her life, and now it's too late.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt it throughout the day, that strange twinge in the Force. He tried to reach out to Master Yoda but he received silence on the other end. He even tried Qui-Gon again, but still received nothing. Something is stirring and no amount of meditation and reaching out to the Force can tell him what it is.

That is, until it shows up on his doorstep.

He heard the Speeder pull up outside. It came to an abrupt halt and he listened to the footsteps approach his dwelling. Without a second thought, Obi-Wan snatched up his lightsaber, hid it on his person, and went outside.

That is when he stopped, and so did she, appearing startled. But Obi-Wan was not prepared for the heavy weight of the Force to push into him the way it did.

The Force absolutely _radiated_ off this girl. It pulsed in waves from her to him. Obi-Wan had to throw up his mental shields quickly and harshly to keep from passing out. Does this girl know what she is doing? Does she know that she's projecting snippets of her thoughts of _right place—need to know_ , and he can feel her emotions of anxiety and nervousness?

If the Force didn't make her bright enough, the sun certainly did. It danced off of her dirty blonde hair and sun-kissed skin like it's attracted only to her. Her hair is half tied up high on her head, and the rest fell down past her shoulders and disappeared behind her back. She is dressed like the others in town, in plain tunics. Her jaw and cheekbones are sharp, and eyes big and round. Obi-Wan couldn't see the color from his distance.

He couldn't help but feel like he knows this girl. Something's familiar about her and the Force she's giving off, but Obi-Wan can't name it.

"Ben Kenobi?" She spoke in voice like silk and unwavering confidence—despite the nerves Obi-Wan can still sense. Although his shields are firmly up, he can still faintly hear bits and pieces of her thoughts: _not what I expected, much younger_.

"Do I know you?" Obi-Wan asked, because he needs to know why she feels familiar.

"No," She answered with a frown.

"Then who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms firmly over his chest defensively.

The girl stood up straight, and placed her hands behind her back. "My name is Azelynn, and I'm told you might be able to help me."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. He's aware of the silly rumors about him within the town, but he never expected them to point another person in his direction for help. Perhaps they don't like her? Think she may be crazy?

"Why?"

She's confused now. "Why?" She questioned him.

"Why come to me? I'm just a lonely man in a cave." He made a grand gesture to his in-ground dwelling. "There isn't much I could do for you." He decided to play off of his rumors, it's not everyday he talks to someone. Besides, it is the best defense to protect Luke. Seven years of no one showing up, and suddenly a Force Sensitive does. That is no coincidence.

"You don't even know what I need." She argued, disbelief etching her features.

"I know that I can't help you." Obi-Wan answered simply, voice stern.

She put her hands on her narrow hips. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not a man that has the means to help." Obi-Wan stated and began to turn around, signaling the end of this conversation.

"You're lying." The girl announced bluntly. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and faced her again.

"I beg your pardon?" He scoffed, surprised at her boldness.

The girl, Azelynn, dared to look bashful. "Sorry, but I know you're lying." She shrugged it off like it is a fact.

Obi-Wan had to smirk, a bit of amusement coursing through him. The girl is challenging him. "And how's that? Your source? The rumors around town?" Obi-Wan leaned against the doors threshold, curious about her answer. He _is_ lying, to an extent. Obi-Wan is curious about how she knows. He knows the answer the second he thinks it, but he needs to hear her say it.

"I feel it." She admitted shyly, like she's exposing an embarrassing secret. Perhaps she is, because Obi-Wan could feel her unease and worry with the answer. _Huh_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself, _perhaps_ _the girl doesn't know she is Force Sensitive_.

Obi-Wan took a moment to consider this, absently rubbing a hand through his blond beard. He considered his feelings within the Force all day. Then considered the Force he felt within her. He once again reminded himself that it cannot be a coincidence.

The girl appeared innocent enough, but then again, looks can be deceiving. Azelynn kicked at the sand with a frown, Obi-Wan felt her irritation at it within the Force.

"Come inside." He found himself saying, and turned around to lead her inside before he could change his mind.

* * *

Azelynn sat at the table glancing around curiously as Obi-Wan made them tea. It was an oddly comfortable silence... Well, as comfortable and silent as it could get with Azelynn's Force Signature running amok.

He refuses to mention it until he knows the intentions of this girl and if she is a danger to himself and Luke. Volunteering that Obi-Wan knows the ways of the Force is too risky for everyone involved, including Azelynn.

"It's very clean in here," Azelynn mentioned as she looked around while Obi-Wan made tea, "For a supposed Cave Man." She plopped herself down on a chair before his dining table. He brought over the mugs and sat one down in front of her. He sat himself across from her and immediately got lost in those large green eyes. They're hypnotic, and up this close he could see a light dashing of freckles across her nose and on her forehead. Combine all of this with the plush, bright-pink lips and Obi-Wan is glad he has self-control. She is absolutely stunning... and young.

He took a sip of his tea, and she followed suit, licking her lips afterwards, _kriff_!

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "So, you need my help?" He got to the heart of things; all business before pleasure (not that he intends to get any pleasure here). The Jedi have taught him to put the situation first, and any personal opinions, thoughts and feelings aside for a more 'appropriate' time.

She wrapped both her hands tightly around the mug, he could feel her content warmth from it. It helped calm her for her next words, "I need a ship."

Obi-Wans eyebrows shot up. "A ship?"

"Yes." She confirmed, with no desire to expand on her answer. Her eyes skimmed past Obi-Wan briefly, looking at something behind him. Perhaps still curious about her surroundings, or nervous for an answer.

"What for?" He asked her.

Azelynn's fingers absently tightened around her mug, "I'm looking for someone."

Sore subject then. "Alright," Obi-Wan sighed. "Why come to me?"

"You know why." She answered, looking at him squarely.

"You have a feeling." He confirmed. Azelynn said nothing, and glanced over Obi-Wans shoulder again. This time it caught Obi-Wans attention, it is the same place she looked earlier. He decided not to mention it, he knows there is no one here except for the two of them, so it is nothing of immediate threat.

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat, glancing at a tendril of hair that fell loose from Azelynn's ponytail. "I'm safe to assume you've run out of options, then?"

"I've tried buying, bargaining, trading... and no one is willing enough. They either want more than I can offer, or they want to tag along because it's their ship. And if I manage to get them that far in the conversation, they want to charge extra for being a 'chaperone'." Azelynn air-quoted the last word with venom, and then shook her head in defeat. "I only have so much left. I recently bought myself free from slavery and it cost me everything. I don't even have my own home, I'm staying with a friend."

Obi-Wan watched the girl as she spoke. Frustration is evident in her Force Signature, her body says exhaustion and her voice spoke a silent plea for help. She is also telling the truth, another thing Obi-Wan is able to feel from her Force.

Obi-Wan had to think about this. He has a ship, of course. But is he willing for the girl to just take it with a promise she will come back? Not a chance, no matter how honest she is being. He cannot live in hiding on a planet without a possible way to escape it.

So he would have to go with her, which is absolutely out of the question. There is not a chance he will leave Luke alone. He has his aunt and uncle, but Force forbid something happened and the Emperor found him. It could be catastrophic for the Galaxy.

"I can't help you." Obi-Wan decided.

"You can't or you won't?" She questioned him with squinted eyes. She must sense his dishonesty.

"I won't." Obi-Wan answered.

"Why not?" She asked him urgently. He could feel the shift in her Force as the conversation continued.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond, so he stood up and pushed in his chair. Azelynn did not move.

Obi-Wan spoke shortly, "I won't risk my life while you search the Galaxy for some lost boyfriend of yours that doesn't want to come home." It was quite an assumption to make, and perhaps a bit harsh, but it's the truth.

Azelynn stood up, chair scraping the floor, and fury burning through her. Obi-Wan worried about the strength of anger she radiated through the Force. The girl is a loose cannon, it reminded him of someone he once knew. "I'm not searching for some lost _boyfriend_ ," She spat the last word. "and I'm asking to _borrow_ a ship, not for you to come with me."

"I cannot give you my ship." Obi-Wan said, in a completely calm tone.

"Borrow-"

"And there is nothing that can change my mind." Obi-Wan stated, cutting off the angry girl. The Force burned through her, it was difficult for Obi-Wan to ignore the anger and focus on staying calm for the both of them.

She glanced over his shoulder again, same place, and then scowled. "Fine," She looked at him. "I hope you and your ship will be very happy together." She snapped at him, and turned to leave. The angry Force followed her out.

Obi-Wan sighed. He just lost the only interesting thing that has happened to him in the past seven years. He wondered what that girl would be like if she were trained a Jedi, would she be able to control those emotions? Would she be strong? With that kind of Force strength, Obi-Wan didn't doubt it.

But then again, the last person that had a large amount of Force strength and rushing emotions turned to the Dark Side...

Obi-Wan listened as her Speeder roared to life and she sped away. He stared at her half empty tea mug, having the feeling of loss fill him.

He glanced behind him, suddenly curious about what the girl could have been looking at. He found nothing but his cot and frowned. He could feel the pull of the Force in this direction. He followed it until he stood directly in front of his cot. He closed his eyes and let the Force pull him to his knees and further down until he is looking beneath his cot.

And then he knew.

Under his bed lay a wooden box Obi-Wan has not opened for seven years, and has no intention of opening in years to come. He reached his hand out and dragged the box forward. It sat in front of him and he stared. This is why the girl kept looking this way. The Force here called to her, like it is suddenly calling to Obi-Wan for the first time since he closed it years ago.

He placed his hand on top of the box, suddenly wondering if he should open it. He let the Force make the decision for him, and opened the box.

* * *

Azelynn flattened herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. At this rate, she will never get off of this planet. She is beginning to hate it for holding her captive. She already hates the sand, and soon enough the double suns and never ending heat will join the list.

She needs to come up with another plan-a _better_ plan. She never expected this initial plan to work, but she had to try, and had to hold onto the hope that it _could_ work.

Maybe she could try to stowaway on someones ship, and jump-off on some unknown planet. She might have better luck finding herself a ship elsewhere. If not, she would stowaway again, and again, until she gets what she needs.

It's a dangerous route to take, but desperate times.

Azelynn heard a knock on her door and she knew immediately it would be Arrin. The one man she is not ready to face right now after confidently turning her back on him earlier. If she wasn't already feeling defeated, let's just add humiliation to top it off.

"Go away." Azelynn demanded at the steel door.

"You know I can't do that." Arrin replied with a sigh. "Please open the door."

"No." She pouted petulantly.

"Azey-"

"Don't _Azey_ me. I said go away." She threw her pillow at the door, making a successful _thump_ sound, and a _plop_ as it hit the floor.

A pause. "Did you just throw your pillow at me?"

"No," Azelynn scoffed. "I threw it at the door."

"That's it, I'm coming in."

"Arrin-" The door already slid opened before she could stop him. She watched him pick up her pillow and throw it back at her, not too forcefully. She deflected it easily, and managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. She replaced it behind her head as Arrin shut the door and laid down beside her.

"Talk to me," He began softly. "What happened?"

"He won't do it." Azelynn stated.

"Mm," Arrin hummed, and placed his arms behind his head. "I figured if he couldn't help you, he might point you in the direction of someone who could." Azelynn stared at him and Arrin shrugged. "If he really was in the war, then the man has connections. It wasn't much of a leap to assume."

"It's a good assumption, but a wrong one." She looked back at her ceiling. "And we didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." He said lightly. "What was he like?"

"Not a Sith Lord." Azelynn gave him a playful look and Arrin mock-removed sweat from his forehead with a _phew_.

"I'm relieved." He said with a smile.

"He's young, I didn't expect that." She answered in a serious tone.

Arrin shrugged. "A lot of men from the war started at our age. And it's been what? Seven years since the end of it?"

"Mmm," Azelynn hummed in confirmation.

"Now what?" Arrin questioned. "I could ask around for you, see if someone knows someone that can help." He offered.

Azelynn was already shaking her head before he finished talking. "No, you've done enough already. I can figure this out myself."

Arrin stared at her disapprovingly but said nothing. He knows how she can be when her mind is set on something. She is stubborn, and sometimes it is best to just let her be that way. He is glad he got the chance to help, even if it didn't work out.

They laid there in silence for some time. After many years of being close friends, comfortable silence became an easy way to spend time together. No one had to say a word-they just enjoyed one another's company. It's a constant when one or the other is having a bad day, and one needs the other as a silent supporter.

"I should probably go cook up some dinner." Arrin commented when the light outside had faded to a dim red.

Azelynn sighed and got up with him. "I'll help you."

"No, it's alright." Arrin protested.

"No I want to." She said with a small smile. Ever since Arrin suggested she move in with him, Azelynn has been trying her best to help out around the place. She has no way to pay him to live here, so all she can do is help maintain the place. Arrin has scolded her many times about 'over-compensating', but Azelynn can't help she sometimes feels worthless.

Arrin did suggest that she buy herself free at any cost. Unfortunately part of that cost was her home. Somehow she managed to save her Speeder, but that doesn't exactly provide a roof over her head.

Arrin supported her every step of the way, and has gone out of his way to make sure she feels at home and welcome here. Azelynn could not understand what she did to get as lucky as to have a friend like Arrin Poell Dameron.

"Alright," Arrin said with a smile and led them downstairs.

The two of them danced around the kitchen as they cooked. Arrin thought it would be funny to dust Azelynn in fluffy white flour. Arrin did not find it funny when Azelynn retaliated with Besuaskee seeds. They giggled themselves through dinner, and not so much when they had to clean up the mess they left.

It was a good night. Azelynn couldn't be more thankful for a friend like him. It is a shame that she might not see him again for several years. In the morning, when Arrin leaves to his slave duties, Azelynn will slip away to one of the local Space Ports and sneak onboard a ship-with the hope it will take her to a useful planet.

She knew the second she thought it up it's what she has to do, even if it's not the smartest.

She'll miss him no doubt, and she is scared for what is to come. But she needs to do this, she owes it to her mother to find her. She is out there somewhere, and Azelynn will find her even if it's the last thing she will ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

Azelynn woke up to an empty dwelling, and a note on her bedside table:

Leftovers in the cupboard, see you tonight

-Arrin

It took Azelynn a matter of minutes to pack what few belongings she has. She stared at her books with a frown, wishing she could take them with her.

She admired her room for a moment. She took in all she could, trying to photograph it in her mind. She will never see this room again. It was her comfort-her saving grace when she needed a roof over her head the most. It has seen her laugh and cry, it has kept her warm and protected. Her left wall is nothing but shelves filled with books. All of them have taught her something new, most of them hold the key to learning to fly and how to pilot ships. She's read them all twice.

With a second of sudden courage, Azelynn turned her back on it all and left her room.

Her walk to the front door felt much longer than usual. It might be from the sadness of leaving her home, or it could be the familiar voice in her head that is constantly echoing:

 _See you tonight_ ,

 _See you tonight_ ,

 _See you tonight_ ,

Azelynn could feel her stomach rolling with every syllable. Her heart pounded when she thinks about what she's actually doing, and that she's not even telling her best friend. A friend she might not ever see again. A friend that has moved heaven and earth for her when she needed it.

But she _can't_ focus on Arrin right now. It will weaken her, make her feel like she shouldn't do this and stay. If she told him what she's doing then he would talk her out of it. She needs to find her mother, and not feel held back because of nostalgia and guilt.

Outside, Azelynn gripped the straps of her bag a bit tighter. The double-suns shined brightly overhead, failing to warm the coldness that Azelynn feels. She walked down the path towards the Space Port without even a glance over her shoulder.

It didn't take long to reach the port hangar. Ships flew skyward, and disappeared into the atmosphere. It is one of the more private Ports. Mos Eisley is the main one, but it is too far for her to travel to, so she must settle for the smaller Port.

Besides, it might be safer this way. There are less people to see her sneaking around.

As she got closer, Azelynn bit back her unease about flying in a ship for the first time. This is not to mention she will be on a strange ship, alone.

She remembered a time when she was little, she would run off after her shift with her owner and watch the ships take off into space. It was always so mesmerizing and calming. She told herself that one day she would be on one of those ships, taking her far away from the horrendous sands of Tatooine.

Little did she know her fantasies would end up like this.

Azelynn watched around a corner as two men conversed about something in a foreign language. They are distracted enough to let Azelynn sneak behind them and into a long, narrow pathway that led her to the opposite side of the building. Here, Azelynn found lines of ships of all sorts and sizes. They are stationed outside and sitting idle, the sun danced off of them brightly.

Azelynn briefly wondered if she should just steal a ship but thought better of it. No matter how many books about spacecrafts she read about, no matter how confident she may have come off as to others, she is not prepared to operate a ship without feeling familiar with it first.

Azelynn has her eyes set on a ship that has droids loading cargo into it, she watched for some time to get down their routine, along with the people moving in and out of it. She calculated she has about two minutes where the ship is unoccupied at the door latch. However, inside will be a different story. She'll have to make a run for it, hide beneath the ramp and then determine who is inside...

Azelynn was ready to run when she felt like she is being watched. She had been feeling something is off since she left her home, but she chalked it up to nerves. Now she knows it's something else entirely.

Azelynn tried very desperately to keep clam and casual. She turned her back from her civilization, walked back down the darkened pathway, broke left, and went down another path. She rounded the corner at the end of it, and stopped just to the side of the paths orifice.

She felt the presence follow her the whole way.

As she felt it come closer she prepared herself for a fight. She's never been in a fight but she's seen enough of them to know a few tricks and movements. She ignored the shaking of her hands.

Azelynn listened to the footsteps, and her instincts. The footsteps grew closer and closer until finally they are right where she needs them to be. She quickly moved herself back into the pathway and pushed the stranger forcefully up against the wall. One arm is at his neck against his windpipe, and the other hand is drawn behind her in case he tries to grab at her. The man grunted, and in the heat of the moment Azelynn didn't bother to look and see who might be following her until now.

His blue eyes are lidded looking down at her, and his hands are wrapped around her forearm on his neck. Blond hair fell into his face.

"Mr. Kenobi." Azelynn stated, tension evident in her tone. She did not bother releasing his neck.

"Azel-," Ben attempted to greet her with a strangled grunt, "Do you mind?" He gestured his eyes to her arm pinning him.

Azelynn only pushed harder. "Why are you following me? What do you want?" She questioned him angrily.

He sighed to the best of his ability. He's very calm given his current position. His voice is strangled as he answers, "I'm taking you up on your offer."

Azelynns eyes bored into him and she suddenly released him. Ben doubled-over grasping at his throat as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're what?"

Ben slowly stood up straight and looked at her directly, hands on his hips. "Where did you learn to do that?" He questioned randomly.

Azelynn stared at him in confusion. "The neck-lock," He clarified.

"I've seen it done a few times." Azelynn answered simply, like the topic is completely irrelevant and she wanted to get to the point of the issue.

"You've seen it done?" Ben raised his eyebrows. "Impressive."

Azelynn ignored the way he studied her like he is seeing something she couldn't. It's not the first time he's done it, and she didn't like it. "You're too late." She commented, and turned to leave Ben in the shadows.

He followed her, calm and collected like usual. "Is that right?"

"Yes." She said and stopped at her initial lookout to view the ship she plans to hitch a ride on.

"You found someone else then?" Ben questioned her.

"Not exactly." She didn't look back at him. She was too busy re-studying how long it took for each droid to make their rounds on the ship, and when other passengers boarded.

Ben stayed silent after that, it caught Azelynns attention and she sighed in annoyance. She turned back to look at him.

"You can leave now."

Ben only stood there with his arms across his chest and an expression that could only be described as scolding. _Who the kriff does this guy think he is?_

"I'm not leaving until you tell me you're not planning on doing something reckless," Ben said stubbornly.

"What do you care?" She narrowed her eyes.

Ben didn't answer straight away. He pursed his lips, and stared out to the ships. He spoke after a moment, "There are dangerous people on this planet, you seem to manage that well. But the people and creatures in the Galaxy? The ongoing war against the Empire? It's all far worse than some silly scavengers here." He looked at her then, eyes deadly stern. He took a step closer to her. "I'm asking you that whatever you're planning to do right now, do not do it."

Azelynn didn't let up, she is just as stubborn as he. "I can take care of myself _anywhere_ in the Galaxy, thanks." She turned back to the ship. It appears ready to take off, both the droids and people are boarding in time with one another. No one is exiting the ship. Now is her chance.

Azelynn made for the ship. However, Ben caught her arm and held her back before she even made it two feet. "Let me go!" She struggled in his grip. He pulled her back into the shadows and got a hand over her mouth to avoid drawing attention.

"Are you really so desperate that you will put your life in jeopardy to hideaway on some ship? Do you even know where it is going?"

Azelynn said nothing, and even if she could she wouldn't. She only glared at him. He has her pinned against the wall with his body, and a hand still covered her mouth. This close, Azelynn noticed the faint creases on his forehead and the sides of his eyes. Wrinkles from days he must've smiled a lot, now it seems he frowns constantly. His beard is trimmed short and clean, and flecks of gray dotted in between the blond. His long hair is more tame than the last time she saw him. Before it was a mess falling around his face, now it's pulled back into a tidy bun. His eyes are a bright blue, reminding Azelynn of the oceans she has never seen.

And never will see if she doesn't get off this planet.

Azelynn broke free from her thoughts when she heard the engines of the ship start up. She looked over, her face pulling from Bens hand, and found that the ship has closed its doors and is about to lift off. At this, she broke free completely from Bens grip, and watched as the ship flew up into the atmosphere and out of sight.

Azelynn grit her teeth and turned to Ben. "This is your fault."

"I'm trying to help you." He said, as she walked past him.

"I thought you didn't have the _means_ to do it." She commented slyly, and with a snarl she didn't realize she wore.

"You know I do." At that, Azelynn stopped. She does know that, she knew it the second she laid eyes on him. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.

Azelynn sighed in frustration. She hates giving in, but as he so kindly put it earlier, she is desperate. Slowly, she turned around and inspected him.

"You will help me?"

"Yes." Ben stated. He's telling the truth.

"How?" She questioned.

"I have a ship." He admitted.

"Why?"

Ben frowned. "Why do I have a ship?"

"Why are you deciding to help me?" She clarified. "You know I have nothing to offer."

"I need nothing in return," he stated.

Azelynn narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Ben gave a humorless smile, and took a few steps forward. "Perhaps then, it's because you remind me of someone."

Azelynn thought on this, a crease still drawn between her brows. She remembered a time when Azelynn helped a shop woman because she looked like her mother. Azelynn wouldn't let the woman pay her, and told her to ask if she ever needed anything else. That woman died years ago, Azelynn tried not to think about it.

She wondered who she reminded Ben of, and with thoughts of that old lady, thought it's better not to ask him.

"Alright," Azelynn nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

They went into town together. Obi-Wan wasn't sure which was worse, going into town or going into town with _her_. The girl is popular, and liked by everyone. Obi-Wan couldn't make it five feet before he sensed her drifting back—only to turn around and see her stopped to mingle with someone.

Obi-Wan remembered when he was like that, back home on Coruscant. Well-liked and friendly, always the sociable guy...

 _Better times_ he thinks to himself, and cuts-off the train of thought all together. There is no reason to go back down that road.

He feels he can't get mad at the girl for constantly greeting her friends, in fact Obi-Wan thinks she better enjoy it while she can. Obi-Wan never imagined his time to end, yet here he is, living a life he never expected to.

When Obi-Wan started to feel the girl drift back again, he sighed deeply and looked to the Force for patience. Instead, he discovered a slight disturbance there. With a frown, he stopped walking and searched for the source. No, it is not the Force he is feeling the disturbance within, it is the girl. Even after spending the small amount of time he has with her, he is still finding himself surprised that she is so strong with the Force.

Obi-Wan turned around to see what was causing the girl such despair, only to find her missing. He stood in the middle of a walkway, blocking the traffic of now angry patrons. They passed by with grumbled curse words in another language as Obi-Wan walked against the flow of traffic to find the girl. Concern started to bubble up, she is out of sight and is radiating discomfort in her Force Signature.

It wasn't long until he moved away from the people and towards the nearest sales hut, he looked in and out of each shop he passed until he heard voices around the corner of one. He slowly walked up to the edge and listened in.

"-think it's a good idea."

"You're the one who told me to go to him." He heard the irritated voice of Azelynn reply.

"But I didn't think you would be _leaving_ _with him_." The man stated.

"What, did you expect him to give me a ship and wish me safe travels?" She asked him, every ounce of sarcasm dripping from her tone.

The man sighed, Obi-Wan could picture a male figure rubbing his hand across his forehead in exasperation. He found himself relating, Azelynn can be difficult to speak to.

"Of course not." He said, there was a long pause of silence. Obi-Wan imagined them staring at one another, Azelynn wins in his mind. "Let me come with you." The man says to her.

"No." She says without hesitation, and he can hear her footsteps approach. Obi-Wan backs up, prepared to bolt from his location, but her steps stop when another pair catches up. "Let go." She says calmly.

"Azey, please." He pleads to her. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Let. Go." She says more firmly. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Arrin."

There is another round of silence, and Obi-Wan is ready to intervene when something else happens. All is silent, but he could hear movement, and suddenly a white burst of shock and adrenaline spike into Azelynns Force Signature. Obi-Wan is slightly taken back, but regains his senses quickly and turns around the corner prepared to fight this guy off.

He did not expect what he sees. The man, Arrin, has his hands wrapped around Azelynns face, and is kissing her deeply. Azelynn stood frozen in place, looking shocked and rather uncomfortable. He can feel her coming back to herself, she's feeling a sudden realization... and a slight wrongness to it all. His feelings for her are not reciprocated.

Azelynn pulls back and puts distance between them. Arrin looks at her, his hands slowly dropping to his sides. The silence grew awkward as Arrin realized her feelings. "I understand," He says quietly.

"I-" Azelynn begins.

"No," Arrin interrupts. "Just-" He shakes his head. "Just promise you will come back."

"I will." She replies.

Arrin nods, and with one last longing look at her, he turns and heads in the opposite direction. Azelynn watches him leave, a sense of sadness projecting from her.

Obi-Wan waited until Arrin was gone before he made himself known. He is surprised they didn't notice him sooner, then again, he is only partially visible from the corner. He didn't realize he had tried to hide most of himself from view during their saliva exchange.

When Azelynn started to make her way back to the market, she looked up and froze when her eyes landed on Obi-Wan.

He pressed his lips together in a not-quite smile, his tell-tale sign of a guilt-ridden apology for getting caught.

Azelynn glared at him, she knew instantly he was eavesdropping. "Let's go," She stated and began to lead the way in the direction they were going. Obi-Wan let her lead until she stopped abruptly. He stood beside her and waited.

"I don't know where we are going," She mumbled irritatedly.

Obi-Wan held back a smile, she is so damn proud it is becoming a bit amusing to him.

He led the way without a word until they reached a mechanic shop at the edge of town. It was lucky that Master Yoda has a few connections around these parts, or else Obi-Wan wouldn't have a place to safely hold up his ship.

The two of them walked inside, and Azelynn looked around. "I know this place. I passed by here all the time when I was a slave." She commented. "Never would have thought it to be a place that owns ships." She looked at him incredulously.

"It's not." Obi-Wan answered, just as a large, blue creature comes out from the back.

He looks at Obi-Wan, and then Azelynn, and back again. "I knew this day would come." He says in a gruff, accented voice. He looks to Azelynn. "I see he dragged you into his mess."

Azelynn spoke first. "He didn't drag me." She frowned, Obi-Wan ignored her mental curiousity of _dragged me into_ what _mess_?

The creature raised an eyebrow, and Obi-Wan heard the other mans thoughts _she's willing, foolish girl._

"I see." He says aloud instead, and turns toward the back. "Follow me."

As they walked through the shop, the creature continued to speak. "I must say I wasn't expecting you so soon, Kenobi."

"Well, there's been a slight change of plans." Obi-Wan mumbled. He hadn't expected to need his ship until Luke is old enough to take care of himself.

The blue man spoke lowly for only the two of them to hear. "With the boy?"

"Thankfully, no."

"How is he?"

"Doing well. Still safe." Obi-Wan confirmed confidently. He didn't want to think about that little blond boy he is leaving behind, always so giddy and adventurous. If it didn't hurt Obi-Wan enough that he had to leave Luke, it hurt even more that he couldn't truly be a part of his life.

The other man nodded in affirmation, and then they were outside again, facing a Speeder.

"This will take you to it, I trust you remember where." He spoke to Obi-Wan in a normal-toned voice.

"Of course." Obi-Wan answered and was given the key to the Speeder.

"I want this back in one piece," He scolded.

"You need not worry, Mytork." Obi-Wan reassured confidently.

He nodded and allowed them to climb inside. Obi-Wan took the drivers seat, and Azelynn the passenger.

"You take care of him." Mytork said to Azelynn with a wink.

She smirked, "I will."

"Take this." Mytork said to her, and pulled a metal item from his back. It's a blaster. Azelynns eyes widened as he held it out to her.

"I've never used one before." She said, a bit shocked.

"Easy, point and shoot. There are a lot of dangerous things outside of town, and like I said, I want my Speeder back." Mytork smirked like it's no big deal he is handing a stranger a weapon. Azelynn glanced at Ben, who was busy preparing the controls, and then reached her hand out to take the weapon. It's cold and heavy in her hand. She has never felt such a thrill in her life.

Mytork smiled. "Off you go then," He said and stepped away.

"It was good seeing you, old friend." Obi-Wan called over the Speeder engine as he pulled away.

"As was you, Kenobi." Mytork replied with a nod of the head. _And may the Force be with you_. He added in Obi-Wans mind.

 _And you as well_. Obi-Wan replied before he sped off into the empty desert.

* * *

The second the town was fading into the horizon, Azelynn lit into Obi-Wan with questions.

 _Who was that?_

 _How do you know him?_

 _How does he have your ship?_

 _What did he mean by 'drag me into your mess'?_

 _Where are we going?_

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He could feel her curiosity radiating off of her since they left his dwelling. It only escalated when they reached the junk shop.

"What were you two whispering about?" She asked yet another question.

"Azelynn," Obi-Wan started with exasperation. "Please."

"Please what?" She asked and looked over to him.

"Mytork and I have a mutual friend. I needed a favor. That friend called it in."

"The favor is your ship?"

"Yes."

"To house it and keep it hidden."

Obi-Wan hesitated but then answered, "Yes."

"Why hide it?"

Obi-Wan knew she would ask this. It is only reasonable to wonder given the information she has received. But there is only so much he can tell her. For his protection, Luke's, and for herself.

He didn't answer but he could hear the thoughts and feelings reeling inside of her. Curious, confused, then something clicked and a wave of understanding hit.

"The same reason you're secluded now." She said with confidence.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said because she's not too far off from the truth.

"And why you don't want to tell me."

"It's not that I don't want to," he said because he truly does, it's been a long time since he's really interacted with someone. And frankly he trusts her for some strange reason. Maybe because he can access her thoughts and know her intentions. Maybe it's the Force within her. Maybe it's because he's lonely. "It's just better that I don't."

"Better for who?" She asked. Obi-Wan glanced over at her, a frown set on her face but eyes glistening with understanding and wonder. Her hair blew in the wind as they drove through the mountainous range.

It was then that they were attacked. Pellets of some sort hit their Speeder, clanking as they hit and bounced off. Obi-Wan and Azelynn looked to see Sand People standing on the high rocks, and heard the chant they voice to make their presence known.

"Sand People!" Azelynn exclaimed to Obi-Wan, he could feel her adrenaline spike, much like his own. She gripped the blaster in her lap absently.

"I'll fix this." Obi-Wan said as he sped up the Speeder.

They didn't go much faster, and the further they got the more Sand People that appeared.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall you mentioning your ship is in Sand People ground zero!" Azelynn snapped, and then ducked as a pellet nearly hits her.

Obi-Wan would've come up with some remark about her sarcasm but he was too busy weaving around rocks and avoid getting hit.

" _I'll_ take care of this." She said and sat up on her knees, blaster in hand.

"Azelynn no!" Obi-Wan protested but was too late. Azelynn already fired and knocked a Sand Person to the ground. She fired again and again not missing a single shot.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Obi-Wan asked in amazement, no longer worried about avoiding the pellets that are becoming more scarce.

"I didn't." She called over her shoulder.

It was then that Obi-Wan became aware of how much stronger the Force is radiating through her. He could feel the power of it inside of her, and she doesn't even realize she's using it.

It was not long before they escaped the Sand People, mostly because Azelynn shot them, but also from their constant movement.

They didn't speak until they were stopped outside a cave. "That was fun, huh?" Azelynn felt adrenaline, and she glowed with it.

Obi-Wan scoffed. "You and I may have a different interpretation to the meaning of _fun_."

Azelynn smiled. "Is this it?" She asked as they met around the front of the Speeder, facing the dark cavern of the cave.

"Yes, keep a look out." Obi-Wan demanded as he went inside the cave alone. He heard Azelynn try to protest but he was already in the cave and walking towards his destination.

It's been a long time since Obi-Wan has been here. Really, he hasn't been here since he has arrived. He is lucky he has had a place to hide it, its parts would go for some large credits based on the fact alone it is Coruscant technology. These days, Obi-Wan is sure the planet doesn't even exist anymore.

As he approached his ship, he could feel the Force fully around him. His own Force from his past presence. It hurt, like getting hit by a blaster. These are feelings Obi-Wan has buried deep within himself and tried very hard to forget. But he was so pained upon arrival that it lingers in the traces of his ship. He's beginning to wonder if this really is such a good idea afterall.

Obi-Wan reached the drop ramp of the ship and easily maneuvered to open it. It unlocked and slowly fell down with a loud mechanical sound. The pathway lit up and Obi-Wan could see up into the ship he has not touched for years.

He felt a presence behind him, one not of the past.

"Woah," Azelynn voiced from behind him. Certainly he didn't expect her to truly stay put? "Is this," _Coruscant technology? Are you a Jedi_? Obi-Wan expected her to ask, but instead what came out was "Yours?"

Obi-Wan frowned in surprise. "Of course. I did tell you I have a ship."

"But, this is _yours_?" She seemed disbelieving.

Obi-Wan, who easily forgot about all the raw emotions sitting within the cave and ship, turned to Azelynn with his arms crossed. "Why is that so shocking?"

Azelynn dipped her head, daring to look bashful. "It's just- it's absolutely stunning." She stumbled out.

Obi-Wan sighed. He wasn't lying when he said she reminds him of someone, and in this moment, with her awe for his ship, it shows more than ever.

"Get inside," Obi-Wan began gently. "I need to move the Speeder somewhere safe." He said, and much to his surprise, she listened. She boarded the ship with much enthusiasm and it put a much needed smile on Obi-Wans face.

* * *

Azelynn bounced around giddily, face pressed against the window, asking questions like she does, and touching things that shouldn't be touched.

"What's that do?" She asks about a blue switch and reaches for it curiously.

"Don't touch that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, and swatted her hand away. "That sends us into light speed. We haven't even lifted off yet."

Azelynn pouted in the co-pilot seat like a child. It amazes Obi-Wan that this suddenly excited and giddy girl had him pinned up against a wall in a choke-hold earlier. Not to mention the anger she gave off in her Force when he met her the day prior.

Now her Force is all excited adrenaline. A smile is on her lips and her eyes are wide staring at the controls.

Obi-Wan flipped a few switches and some buttons until the ship lit up, roared to life, and they were finally lifting off the ground. Azelynn jumped from her seat with glee and pressed her face against the window, leaning over several controls that with one bump could force her into them and cause several problems.

"Azelynn, sit down please. It's not safe to stand until we are at cruising altitude." Of course she didn't listen. Obi-Wan had no choice but to inch the ship forward until they are in open desert. He slowly sped up the ship and angled it directly upwards. Azelynn fell backwards into her seat, a look of terror on her face, but still a smile all the same. She scrambled for her seatbelt and Obi-Wan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his chest as they escaped the atmosphere.

Once they entered open space, Obi-Wan hit a few more controls and leveled out. Azelynn didn't hesitate to break free from her seatbelt and press her face against the window again. But this time, she bounced back.

"It's so cold." She stated, with a frown.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Of course it is, it's space."

Azelynn shook her head like remembering something. "Yes I know that, I just wasn't expecting to feel it so suddenly."

"It's much worse when you're out there."

"I dont want to know what that's like." She mumbled absently.

"You do come from a very warm planet," He reminded her.

Azelynn stared at him. "So do you." She said with a frown, as if to remind him that he is from there. Although he is not, and he is not sure how she could know that. Well of course she doesn't, but the way she stated it made him wonder.

Obi-Wan jumped to change the subject. "Would you like to take us to lightspeed?"

Azelynn lit up at that, previous conversation forgotten to her. "Yes!" She said and lunged for the switch.

"Wait," Obi-Wan stopped her at the wrist. "We're not quite there yet. Give it another few kilometers." They waited silently. Obi-Wan watching the map, Azelynn watching him for the signal.

A simple intake of breath gave Azelynn the okay she needed, he didn't even get to say _alright_ before Azelynn flipped the switch. They were forced back into their seats as they began their journey in lightspeed. Azelynn watched in amazement as the stars flew past them in bright blurs. She's never seen anything more wonderful in her life.

Obi-Wan forced himself not to watch her. "Alright, we are about two hours from the nearest star system. This one holds two habitable planets, and certainly not the safest ones around. You will have to stay close to me while we are there."

Azelynn stared at him. "I told you I will go by myself."

Obi-Wan gave her a pointed look. "It's not safe-"

"You think I don't know that? I can take care of myself." She argued, Obi-Wan could feel the anger in the Force and it worried him. He hasn't felt such strength in a long time. He wondered what her mitochlorian count would be.

"I know you can." He decided to take a different approach. "But there is safety in numbers right? And an extra set of eyes can't hurt." He explained his case which he knows is very valid.

Azelynn considered this for a second with a scowel. "I thought you didn't want involvement?" She questioned his prior words.

"I don't," he didn't hesitate to reply. "But I can't let you walk strange planets alone."

Azelynn didn't like the way that sounded. "I'm not a _child_." She gritted through her teeth.

"No," He agreed. "you're not."

Azelynn pulled her legs up in her seat and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked incredibly small. She pouted. She really is not doing herself favors by _acting_ so childish.

Obi-Wan sighed. He got up, she didn't look at him as he said "I'll be back." She continued to watch the passing stars. He is surprised she's not getting dizzy from it. Obi-Wan remembered his first lightspeed travel, he could only stare for a few minutes before he needed a bucket to vomit in.

He went to the ships small kitchen and cooked up two servings of tea. It didn't take him long, and when he was on his way back, he used the Force to pull a blanket from the nearby shelf and sling it over his arm.

His predictions were right, Azelynn is shivering when he reaches her. He handed her a cup of tea, set his down on his chair, and then draped the fluffy blanket over her shoulders and around her small frame.

She stared at him oddly. "Thank you," She commented.

"Not a problem." Obi-Wan said. He turned to the thermostat near the door and turned it up a few degrees, he shut the cabin door just to lock in the warmth.

Back at his chair, he picked up his tea and sat down himself, trying to focus on the navigation map and not the dizzying stars outside. He sipped his tea, deep in thought.

He thought of Luke, and how he is doing. He feels like he has been away for days on end, when really it's only been a few hours.

Although Luke is not his child, he feels like he could be. Obi-Wan watches him as such, takes care of him from afar, makes sure no harm comes his way from outside the planet. It's all Obi-Wan has left. It started out as a simple task of bringing him to Tattooine, but he turned into his guardian out of pure guilt. This is his best friends child, it is all he has left of his lost brother, and it's his one chance to not fail him again.

Obi-Wan would have kept Luke for himself if he could have. Before he brought Luke to Owen and Peru, he stood there in the desert staring at the sleeping boy wondering, will this child become as beautiful as his mother? Will this child become as cunning as his Father?

Would he grow to be smart and brave? Would that intelligence and bravery turn into clouded thoughts and angered fear?

There is no way Obi-Wan could know, but he feels he would be able to control it. He could find a way to teach Luke better than he taught his Father.

But, it would not be safe. If Vader came looking for himself, then Luke would be in danger. If Vader found out about Luke, then it is Obi-Wan who is no longer safe.

They are better off apart. Obi-Wan can feel him in the Force. Well, he could feel him in the Force until he left the planet.

Obi-Wan didn't know Luke was Force Sensitive until he turned 2, that is when the Force exposes the Sensitives. He does not know if his sister is the same.

He felt Luke in the Force immediately, like a shock wave hitting him repeatedly. He believes this is because he is so focused on Luke that he linked himself to his presence, and therefore his Force. It's peaceful, giddy even. A feeling so different from his fathers he began to think there is no chance he will be like his Father.

But, as he grew, Luke started to learn. He is smart, brave, and rebellious. Obi-Wan can feel the strength in his Force when he is grounded, or told to do something he wishes not to do. It's frightening. He is so easily set-off, so easily controlled by his emotions, just like his Father.

Luke needs Obi-Wans guidance, and Obi-Wan won't let him down, but not until the boy is ready. It is difficult to teach at an old age, but his aunt and uncle would not have it. Besides, Luke would have to know and understand the dangers of the Force, and their personal relationship.

"Ben?"

Obi-Wan can't leave him entirely defenseless, even if he _is_ on the planet to protect him.

"Ben?" Obi-Wan jumped out of his thoughts, and looked to Azelynn. She's staring at him with concerned eyes, hands wrapped around her mug and still balled up in her blanket. Her hair is slightly disarrayed from it brushing against the headrest.

"Yes?" He responded to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned frown. Her concern surprised him, in a pleasant way. Oh, how he didn't realize he desired to have a friendly connection with anyone. Sure he has had to speak with the occasional person in the market, Force spoken to Master Yoda, and he kept a close eye on Luke, but he hasn't had a real connection with someone in years. It's only now that he feels he has it, does he realize he's wanted it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked and sipped his cooling tea.

"I've been talking and you haven't said anything."

Obi-Wan didn't look at her. "Yes, I do that quite often when you talk." Another tea sip. He was shocked at how quickly he jumped to tease her. He could feel her irritation through the Force, although it was only half-hearted. He peaked over to her, she's glaring at him, and he laughed around the rim on his mug. Which made her glare more and scoff as if she is deeply offended.

"Apologizes, Azelynn. I was lost in my thoughts. What were you telling me?" He looked over to her with a straight face.

Azelynn looked away, although Obi-Wan could tell it was to hide a smile. "I was only saying that you have a nice ship. The more I examine it the more I realize I don't see any like this anymore."

Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable with this direction of conversation. "Well, they aren't made anymore."

"Of all the ships I've studied. None were like this."

Obi-Wan decided to deviate the conversation to something that might spark her attention. "Are you saying you can't fly it?"

"Of course I can fly it!" She looked and sounded offended. "I can fly any ship. No matter the make or model. They all still use the same basic technology, no matter how fancy they attempt to make the buttons."

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I was only kidding." He said to her, staring at her fondly. He's very confident in her abilities to fly any ship. Given her study, and her Force Sensitivity, she will easily be able to guide herself through the motions of flying this ship.

Azelynn grunted. "Well I was not." She turned away from Obi-Wan and sipped more of her tea.

After a moment of silence, and tea sipping, Obi-Wan spoke up. "I don't like flying."

Azelynns head snapped towards him. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. I never have in all my years. Maybe it's the heights, or the poor experiences I've had with it."

"What experiences?"

"Doesn't matter." Obi-Wan said with finality but without vigor. It must've been convincing because she didn't push for more.

"Then why did you come?"

Obi-Wan smiled, eyes on the controls but thoughts swimming in his head. He was quiet for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "I've told you already," He said. "You remind me of someone."

"A good someone?" She pondered.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Yes, a good someone."

He could tell Azelynn wanted to ask more, the questions swam through her head, but just as suddenly she thought better of it.

"I hope I don't disappoint you." She said, not even realizing she's spoke the words until they're out of her mouth.

Obi-Wan stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Azelynns cheeks turned pink, it was a look Obi-Wan was very much unfamiliar with, but it certainly suited her and he could get use to that. "I'm not a good person."

That was not a sentence he was expecting to hear. Especially with a blush on her cheeks.

"I find that very hard to believe." He said to her, hoping to the Force that it's really not true.

"How could you know?"

"Intuition." Obi-Wan stated smoothly, finishing off his tea.

They were silent for awhile, this time it was Obi-Wan to break the silence. "Who is Arrin?" He questioned her, he's been wanting to ask since he eavesdropped on them.

That got a short laugh out of her, and a shake of her head.

"I don't know anymore." She commented, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yes you do." Obi-Wan said confidently.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Your intuition tell you that?"

"No," he said amused. "You do."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows and adjusted her position in her seat so she is facing him. "Do tell me how."

"The kiss," Azelynn only stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You were shocked he did it, which means you've decided long ago the two of you are just friends."

"And that tells you where he and I stand?"

"That tells me he will still be your friend," Obi-Wan determined.

Azelynn rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly. "I've rejected him."

"Yes, but if he cares for you he will not go anywhere."

Azelynn thought of this for a moment. Ben could be correct. Arrin wants her to stay safe, and to come back to him-whatever that may actually mean to him.

Obi-Wan got up from his seat. "Let me know when we have reached the System. I'm going to rest for a bit."

"Okay," She said without moving. She isn't shivering anymore, which Obi-Wan took as a good sign.

He made his leave out the door and closed it with the Force when he saw Azelynn wasn't looking.

Obi-Wan laid down in the nearest bed of the small ship. He is not tired, but he feels the need to meditate. It is better that she thinks he is sleeping though. Obi-Wan got comfortable on his back and closed his eyes so he could channel the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

His meditation session went longer than expected. Mainly because Obi-Wan came to to a landed, and empty, ship.

Obi-Wan used the Force to let go of his growing panic and anger at Azelynn. He should've known that she wouldn't listen to him. It feels like he is dealing with his last padawan all over again.

Obi-Wan checked their whereabouts on the ships navigation. They are exactly where he set the ship to take them. Daenswell City, on the planet Daenmor.

The city is much like Tattooine, without the double suns. Desert, dry, sandy, and slave oriented. Many of the outer rim planets are desert planets, or swamp planets. The desert planets are the more favorable considering the swamp planets contain the Svit which are murderous creatures that eat anything with a heart beat.

Obi-Wan exited the ship trying very hard not to worry that Azelynn got captured. And then he tried very hard to believe that is not her actual plan to find who she is looking for.

It is in that moment that he realized she never actually told him who she is looking for. She got mad when he assumed it was a boyfriend, which means it could be a lost family member. He wishes he had found out before she ditched him. It might be easier to find her in the city if he knows what tracks to follow.

Outside, Obi-Wan finds it is not as hot on this planet, and the city is rather big in the near distance. Azelynn did well landing outside of the city at a location no one will bother to look twice at.

He doesn't know the first place to start looking for her. All he has is the Force to guide him. Hopefully it won't be too difficult to feel her within the Force and find her.

* * *

Azelynn doesn't mind this planet so much. It is much cooler than back home, and the city is rather updated with brick buildings and stone pathways. She wondered if the planet has any oceans or rivers that the locals use for water.

The people are of many different species, some she has never seen before. The shops along the streets are alive with them. It's a shame that she doesn't have any form of currency to shop around while she is here.

The truth is, she doesn't have the slightest clue what she is doing. She doesn't even know the first place to look when searching for an encaptured slave. Would asking the locals make her look suspicious? Azelynn wishes she had a picture of her to show around.

But even then, how does she know she wouldn't be alerting the owners of her? They could easily disappear and Azelynn will be back to square one, except now her owners will be prepared.

If she doesn't do anything, then why is she here? Getting off Tattooine is wonderful, but not to end up on a planet just as similar. The sightseeing is only a bonus in this search. Perhaps she'll find another planet to settle down on, and hopefully her mother will be with her.

Azelynn knows she is limited on how she can do this. Her best bet is to simply ask, despite the possible consequences.

She decides to start in a local bar. That's where all sorts of people end up, everyone always wants a drink.

Inside, it's no different from the bars back home. However, it is far more intimidating.

Azelynn is not familiar with the species she is spotting all over this city, and each of them look at her as she enters the tavern. Things went a bit more quiet when she walked in. A moment later business was back to usual as the curious creatures went back to their drinks and conversations.

Azelynn got the sudden feeling that her mother is not on this planet.

Her attention was pulled from her thoughts by a tug of her tunic at the waist. Looking down, there stood a boy with long brown hair and curious blue eyes.

"Hi there, miss." He said, craning his neck to see her.

"Hello," she greeted him with a friendly smile.

"You're pretty." He bluntly stated to her, and she laughed down at him.

"That's very sweet of you to say."

"It's very true."

The boy couldn't be more than ten years old, and much to Azelynns concern he seemed to be alone. She glanced around at the civilians but none of them paid either of them any attention.

"Where are your parents?" She questioned, still scouting for anyone that appeared to have lost a child.

"Dead." The boy said, with his ever honest response. Azelynn looked down at him sharply with a frown. His answer didn't seem to phase him, no sign on his face or in his eyes revealed that this boy is lonely or sad about his parents.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, but luckily she didn't need to. "Where are yours?" He asked.

Azelynn smiled sadly down at him. "I don't know. I never knew my father, and my mother is missing." She sighed. She doesn't know how the boy can simply brush off that his parents are dead, unless it happened when he was very very young. Azelynn can't stop thinking about her parents, rather one parent in particular.

"Missing?" The boy questioned with a frown.

"Yes," and a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Maybe you have seen her?"

The boy perked up at that, eyes glowing. He jumped a little bit in his place beside her. "Yes maybe! What does she look like?"

Azelynn dropped to a crouch in front of him, making herself eye level. From here she could see the true youthfulness to the boy. His skin is light and soft, his jaw a smooth curve, no wrinkles or even a trace of smile or frown lines on his face. There are no circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but looking into his light eyes, she could see his mental age which is far beyond what he appears on the outside. There is still that innocence to him, but there is a level of maturity that is not found in younglings.

Azelynn cleared her throat to speak, "Well, similar to me-"

"Pretty?" He questioned, he took a strand of Azelynns hair and begun to twirl it. His eyes followed the movements like he is amazed by long hair.

"Yes," Azelynn giggled. "Dark hair, tan skin, dark eyes-"

The boy looked up, "Freckles?" He asked.

"What?" Azelynn questioned with a frown.

"You have freckles on your nose." He pointed out and made it clear by tapping the bridge of her nose with an available finger.

Azelynn smiled in understanding. "Yes, she may have freckles. It has been a long time since I've seen her last." Azelynn is starting to see how much of a long shot it is to find her mother strictly by describing her. Especially on massive planets. There could be thousands of women with that description, even if she threw in her age and what planet she is from. This could be entirely hopeless, a lost cause mission. She suddenly wondered why Ben even bothered to give her the time of day. There are hundreds of cities on each planet, and thousands of slaves with just as many owners.

"Does she smile like you? Yours can light up the whole room. The whole galaxy!" The boy exclaimed, gushing over her. He flung his arms out cheerfully at the mention of the Galaxy. This pulled Azelynn from her dreary thoughts and back to the boy standing in front of her. She couldn't help but feel a bit giddy over his compliment.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Azelynn mumbled more to herself than to him. She's utterly amused with this boy, it didn't take long for her to decide she likes him.

"Only with the pretty ladies." He spoke smoothly.

"Alright," Azelynn said and rolled her eyes playfully. "So, have you seen her?" She asked, getting down to business. Although she already knew the answer.

"No ma'am." He said with a shake of his head. "Only seen you."

Azelynn tried not to appear disappointed. She knew he hadn't, and it's not like she was expecting to find her mother immediately anyway. Should she even find a trail leading to her at all.

She nodded to the boy and stood up. "Thank you for your help." She said, brushing a hand through his thick hair. She turned and walked outside but the boy followed her. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice, until he called out to her.

"Wait, miss?" He said.

Azelynn turned around just outside the door, she pulled him aside to avoid the flow of pedestrian traffic.

"Are you from space?" He asked her, head straining to look up at her once more. He was squinting a little from the sudden brightness of the outdoors.

She had to laugh at that. "Space? No, but I am from another planet."

"That's amazing! I've always wanted to fly away from here and see the galaxy." He stated excitedly.

"Maybe one day you will." She said to him with a smile, his giddiness is contagious.

"Can I come with you?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Azelynn sighed and smiled sadly at him. She should've guessed this question was coming. "No sweetie, I'm sorry. You should get back to whoever has been keeping an eye on you."

"No one has been. I'm on my own." He said to her, a pout forming on his bottom lip.

Azelynn sighed. She can't take a strange child with her on a ship that's not even hers. A ship she should be getting back to as to not panic Ben.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

The boys head fell to his chest in disappointment. Azelynn dropped to her knees. "Hey," She said to him and pulled his face up with a finger under his chin. He is still pouting. "One day, you will travel the entire galaxy. You will meet all kinds of different people and creatures. You might even become best friends with an alien like me." She smiled at him and moved her hand to his shoulder, his vest felt rough beneath her hand.

The boy smiled. "You think so?" His voice is small and frail, and the pout is still on his lip.

"Absolutely." She stated confidently. "You can do anything you ever want."

"Anything?" The boy sniffled, the pout falling away and his eyes starting to light up a little bit more.

"Yes." Azelynn nodded confidently.

The boy jumped into her arms and hugged her neck. "Thanks, miss."

"You can call me Azelynn." She said to him, he pulled away.

"Asmilen?" He tried to pronounce, but had some trouble. Azelynn laughed.

"How about Azel?" She suggested.

"Aaazel, Azzzzell, Azel." He tried to pronounce, testing it out a few times. He finally got it down correctly. He nodded happily to himself. "I'm Han Solo."

"It's lovely to meet you, Han." Azelynn smiled at the boy. "I have to get going now."

"Goodbye, Azel." He said bye to her with a wave of his hand, and ran back into the bar.

Azelynn stared after him, worry evident in her stomach. The boy may not even be double digits and he is socializing in a bar. Surely he isn't _really_ on his own. He must have some kind of support, and a place to call home.

Azelynn stood up from her crouched position and started her walk back to the ship. She felt guilty. Maybe she should have taken the boy with her. It is very well possible he is completely on his own in this world. That could be very dangerous for a boy his age.

Azelynn ran into someone just then, too lost in her thoughts to focus on what's in front of her. The stranger caught her around the waist in their stumble, and she became aware of the hands on her arms as the stranger pulled her around to face him. Just as it happened she looked to the stranger and sees Ben. She released a heavy sigh, relieved she doesn't have to fight someone off.

"What the Kriff did you think you were doing?" He said to her, eyes blazing. He shook his head with another thought. "Why are you wandering around aimlessly?"

Azelynn glared at him, _maybe I do have to fight him off_ , she thought to herself. "Looking for my mother. It's what we're here for." She broke free of his grasp by swinging her hands over his forearms and forcing his hands down. His hands broke free from her but he ignored the movement. "I'm also not _wandering_ , I was heading back to the ship."

Ben spoke exasperated, "Azelynn, I told you before it's not-"

"Safe," she finished his sentence. "Yes I know and she is not here, so let's go." She said to him and started walking in the direction of the ship. This time more aware of her surroundings. It was then that she realized this is the first time she's told him who they are looking for.

"Just like that?" He calls to her, confusion evident. She doesn't stop walking, and thinks to herself _just like that._

"Someone help!" Azelynn hears someone scream from behind her. She stops suddenly, frozen in place. That's a voice she recently became all too familiar with. She shot her head around, and Ben looked at her funny. Could he not have heard that?

"Please anybody!" Azelynn looked around and saw no one else heard it, perhaps they are all ignoring it. When another broken _help_ rang through her ears, Azelynn ran towards the sound, ignoring the way Ben is yelling after her. She ran and ran, pushing people out of the way, running past the bar and down an ally a block away from it. Why is no one else hearing this?

In the ally, Azelynn found little Han and two older men of an odd species. Their eyes bugged out from their head, have arms longer than their legs, three fingers, and snake like strands falling from the top of their heads. They're on either side of Han, each with one slimy hand wrapped around each of his arms. He is trying to pry holes in the dirt with his feet to hold himself back, but is failing.

Azelynn has never seen these creatures before, but she is all too familiar with the language they're speaking. Well enough to know that they want Han for their own, and they are not very kind about it.

There is another creature waiting next to a Speeder at the end of the ally, with chains in it's hands, waiting to take Han to their ungodly home.

"Hey!" Azelynn shouted and ran at the creatures holding him hostage. She took the one on the right, grabbed the long arm holding Han and punched him in the slimy jaw. The grip let up on Han and she was able to pry his arm free, but the creature didn't waver that easily. He came back at her and tackled her to the ground. The creature had its hands on her neck and attempted to strangle her but she was easily able to meanuver her hips and swing the creature over to the ground. Its head smacked down harshly, and its hands fell lifelessly on either side of its body. It's chest still rose and fell. Azelynn expected it to be down long enough for her to take on its companion.

Azelynn got up quickly and was ready to attack the second creature but when she looked over, the second was running away from Ben. The creature with the Speeder sped off with the second just barely jumping inside.

Han looked over to Azelynn and ran at her into a hug.

"Thank you, Azel." He mumbled into her stomach.

She smiled down at him. "No need to thank me." She ran her hand through his hair, and she looked up to find Ben staring at her curiously.

She heard the creature on the ground begin to groan. "We should go." She said, and took Hans hand. She glanced behind her to make sure Ben followed. He did.

It was Han that led the two into a Café just at the edge of town.

"I'm hungry," He muttered to no one in particular.

"Me too," Azelynn agreed with him as they entered the café.

Han plopped down into a booth and pulled Azel with him. Ben sat across from them, looking on edge.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Han blurted out to Azelynn and looked to Ben. Azelynn laughed nervously a blush rising to her cheeks. Bens mouth was agape, fully pulled from whatever thoughts he was having and gazing in shock at the boy.

"N-no he is not my boyfriend. His name is Ben." She introduced them, while also deviating the conversation. "Ben this is Han Solo. I met him earlier today."

Ben smiled down at the boy, gaining back his composure. "Pleased to meet you."

The boy smiled and looked through the digital menu sitting at the table.

"We need to get going." Ben said to her in a hushed tone, his eyes glancing around the room.

She frowned at him. "Why?"

Han spoke up before Ben could answer. "Because you two beat the Kriff out of two slave dealers."

Azels eyes were wide. "We can get in trouble for that?"

Ben laughed humorlessly at her. "Of course we can. It's against the law to interfere with Slave dealings."

"We just ordered sandwiches though." Han complained. Azelynn glanced over at the digital menu in front of Han and found he did in fact order sandwiches.

"Get it to go." Ben mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat. He still kept looking around them, particularly at the door.

"No," she stated. "We will be fine to have dinner here." She made an executive decision, not really caring about Bens concerns. He's overreacting, no one even followed them.

"It's actually lunch." Han chimed in.

"Where we just came from, it's dinner." Azelynn informed him.

Ben was shaking his head. "We shouldn't risk-" He started.

"We're staying." Azelynn said with finality, giving him a harsh look.

Ben slumped in his seat. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to his forehead.

"Are you sure you're not her boyfriend?" Han asked Ben. Ben opened his eyes and didn't hold back the glare he felt he needed to express to the boy, who only laughed in response.

"I'm going to keep a look out." Ben said and left to the front of the Café to stand just outside the door.

"He's grumpy." Han stated when Ben was out of earshot.

Azelynn laughed. "I think he is just lonely." She commented gently.

"But he has you." Han stated.

Azelynn smiled down at him. "He hasn't had me for long."

"But when he does, he will not be grumpy anymore." Han concluded with a smile. Before Azelynn could respond, their food showed up. The waiter set it down in front of them and walked off. Han dug into his food, practically inhaling it.

"Slow down, the food isn't going anywhere." She giggled down at him. He tried to slow down his eating but it only worked by a fraction.

"You remind me of a friend of mine." She commented absently.

"Grumpy man?" He asked between a mouthful of food.

"No, silly. A friend of mine from my home planet. He always ate his food like he hasn't eaten in months." She thought fondly of Arrin. She wondered what he was up to, and if he went crazy when he found she had left. Azelynn worries everyday that she destroyed their friendship, and then she wonders if it even matters when she would never return to Tatooine. She tried not to think about how badly she must have hurt him, or the pain she felt knowing she won't ever see him again.

"Food is good though." Han stated.

"That it is." Azelynn said to him and they were quiet. Azelynn thought about the last time she ate, and couldn't remember. She dug into the food before her, trying to remember her own advice to Han.

She took small bites and chewed slowly. As she ate, she looked around the room observing her surroundings. People and creatures went about their business with eating and socializing. It's a well-lit Café with large open windows looking out to both the expanse of the desert, and the pathway into town. She looked further up to see the shades strapped to the low ceiling, for when they are closed and a dust storm rolls through. There is a place similar to this on Tatooine, and they always had the shades for those purposes.

Looking by the door, she could see Ben, a concerned look on his face as he stared out into town. His stance is tense, but to a normal person passing by, he appeared to be looking for someone. No one paid him any attention. She watched his features go from concerned to urgent. Azelynn frowned as Ben turned back inside and approached their table. Before he reached them, she knew something was wrong.

"We have to leave." He said and tried pulling her by the arm, she resisted and freed her arm.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Before Ben could respond, two creatures came into the Café and looked around the room. Ben turned his back to them and blocked their view of them.

"Very slowly get up, and act like natural." Ben said to her. As they did so, he slid his card through the table tablet, paying for the food. Azelynn kept an eye over her shoulder as she helped Han out of the booth, and took his hand.

They were walking out the back when the men spotted them, and they ran at them.

"Go!" Ben shouted and the three of them ran out the back door.

They ran into an alley, Ben nearly took a trashcan with him in his haste to get outside. Han ran after him and Azelynn slammed the door behind her.

"To the ship." Azelynn decided. Ben nodded once and the three of them made for the ship. Just as they broke out of the alley, the door of the Café opened and the creatures that Azelynn determined as police came rushing at them.

She ran like never before, keeping up with Ben easily. However, as fast as Han is for his age, his short legs are failing him.

"Azel!" He yelled to her, she stopped instantly to look back and see that the boy couldn't keep up any longer, and the police are gaining.

She turned her head to call for Ben but he was already running at the boy. He scooped him up in his arms and shouted _Go!_ to her.

They continued running further into the desert. The police followed suit, with more of their friends. Friends that were smart enough to bring Speeders with them. Luckily Azelynn could see they are approaching their ship quickly.

Obi-Wan did his best to maneuver Han onto his back, it was successful. Now he had access to his wrist watch and could power up the ship, and open the under hatch.

The Speeders were gaining on them.

"We won't make it," Han panicked in his ear.

Obi-Wan took one look at Azelynn running in front of him, felt her determination in the Force, and it gave him all the faith in the universe. It even put a smile on his face.

"We will." He stated.

"We can't out run a Speeder!" Han exclaimed. Just as he spoke, the Speeders were head to head with him and Han. Azelynn made it to the ship, running up the ramp and disappearing inside.

Obi-Wan picked up his pace and made it to the ramp. "Take off!" He yelled to Azelynn, and the ship began to lift off the ground, ramp still open. But not before some creatures hoped on board with them.

Obi-Wan pushed down Han, and he ran towards the cockpit with Azelynn.

Obi-Wan was outnumbered by three, and only had one choice in this.

He summoned the Force to help keep his balance on the elevated ramp door, and pulled out his lightsaber. The creatures looked at him in utter shock, and before they could even say the name he knows they are thinking, Obi-Wan sliced them all in three easy strokes. His saber humming in his hand, as he watched the creatures destroyed bodies fall from the ships ramp.

He put away his lightsaber, and ignored his feelings of pleasure for having it alive in his hand once more. He felt like himself again, himself from seven years ago. The Jedi warrior he once knew when he looked in the mirror.

He walked inside and shut the ramp door, a faint smile on his lips. As the ramp shut, there stood Han staring at him with wide eyes. Immediately, Obi-Wans face fell and he knew this boy saw what he did.

"You're a-"

Obi-Wan jumped to cover his mouth and looked to the closed door of the cockpit.

"Do not say a word to her. Do you understand?" He said to him severely.

He stared with wide eyes at him, still clearly in shock.

"Don't make me erase it from your mind." He threatened.

Han struggled at that, and Obi-Wan released him. "But why not?" He nearly pouted.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's not safe."

"Because of the war?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Are there more of you?" He asked him with curiosity, and even a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I dont know." He said sadly, and gazed at the cockpit door.

"I didn't think any of you existed anymore." Han said in wonder.

Obi-Wans stare turned gravely on Han. "We don't, as far as anyone is concerned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Han nodded to him and smiled giddily.

Obi-Wan was satisfied with this. "Good." He said and led Han to the cockpit.

Inside, Obi-Wan buckled Han into the co-pilot seat and stood behind Azelynn, holding onto her headrest. They are still on the planet, skimming over the desert grounds.

"I wasn't sure you were ready for me to take off entirely." She said to him, guiding the ship through the dunes.

"I wasn't. Good thinking. Go ahead and bring us upwards now."

Azelynn didn't hesitate, and pulled the handles towards her to lift them higher and higher until they are vertical and facing the sky. Obi-Wan held onto the headrest to keep from falling. But luckily the cockpit is small so all it took was him placing his footing correctly on the wall behind him. At this position, he is eye-level with Azelynn, and at a very close poximity. He could feel the body heat radiating from her, and smell her warm scent. She looked over at him, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"That was fun." She said, eyes glowing.

Obi-Wan gave her a pointed stare, despite how nervous he is being so close to her. He can see each little freckle on her face, see each crescent of brown in her eyes. Her energy is constagious, and not just with the Force.

"You and I may have different definitions of fun, Azel." He said to her, remembering back to when he first said this to her. They had just outrun the sand people. Obi-Wan briefly wondered if Azel is into adrenaline rushes.

He also caught that he nicknamed her, and ignored it as nothing more than an easier way to pronounce her name, like Han has... it's certainly not because he's grown fond of her. Jedi do not have attachments.

"Oh lighten up," She said to him and turned back to her controls. Outside, the sky is darker, and Obi-Wan can see them leave the last bit of atmosphere.

"Do not level out yet." He instructed her. "We need to escape the planets gravity first."

Azel nodded next to him. Obi-Wan looked at the radar, in search of the other planet. He found it easily.

"Drift to the right."

Azel did as instructed, the ship easily drifted to the right.

"Good. Keep doing that until you see the planet." Obi-Wan looked back at the screen. "You can level out now." He said to her and she slowly did so, while still drifting to the right.

Obi-Wan adjusted himself with the ship as they leveled out. He is back with his two feet on the floor instead of the wall, and no longer holding onto the headrest.

"There stop." Obi-Wan instructed. The planet is in the distance, looking smaller than it actually is. He put in the coordinates for the autopilot.

"We should be there in about an hour." He commented.

Azel let go of the wheel and let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding.

"Come with me." He said to Azel. She looked at him oddly, but followed him out. Han tried to come too but Obi-Wan stopped him. "No, I need someone here to watch our radar." He said to Han with a kind smile on his face. Han lit up at the big job he has and unbuckled himself so he could jump to the pilots chair. He sat there and stared at all the controls, Obi-Wan trusted he wouldn't touch anything but, just to be safe, he would have to make this quick. He shut the door.

"What is it?" Azel asked him when the door closed. She crossed her arms over her chest with sincere confusion on her face.

He decided not to dance around the topic. "We just stole a child from a planet." He muttered.

In any other situation, that sentence could have been comical. However, it's far from the truth. "No, he chose to come with us," she corrected him.

"What about-"

"He doesn't have any parents or guardians," She explained. "He's not a slave either, obviously." Azel couldn't help but think that if it weren't for them, Han would be a slave right now. Who knows what sorts either? They didn't steal a child, if anything they saved one.

Obi-Wan sighed. "How do you know no one is looking for him?"

"I don't." She said flatly. Obi-Wan stared at her.

"He can't stay." Obi-Wan said to her. She was about to argue but he cut her off. "I am not a babysitter, and we don't have the space for another. Besides, it is too dangerous for him."

"It was already dangerous for him." Azel said, stunned. Has he forgotten that the boy was nearly taken for slavery? She couldn't believe what she is hearing from him, and she didn't want to hear anymore about it. So, Azel turned sharply on her heels and went back into the cockpit.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his eyes. That is not how he expected the conversation to go. He should've thought it through more.

He has an hour, maybe he can try to contact Qui-Gon or Yoda for some guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan meditated. He cleared his mind, and released his feelings of worry, fear and anger to the Force.

After he felt rejuvenated with a clear mind and emotions, he tried to reach out to Master Yoda. It took some time, but finally _finally_ Yoda responded.

"What is it young Kenobi?" Yodas voice echoed calmly in the back of his mind. It was always a funny feeling when speaking through the Force. It's like an itch at the back of your head, with a voice that isn't really a voice. It's more like sound waves flowing through the Force, and your mind translating it to words for you.

"Master Yoda, I have been trying to reach you." Obi-Wan mentally replied urgently. It is always easiest to speak through the Force. A Force User only needs to think the words, and direct them towards the person they're trying to reach.

"Heard you, I have. Dangerous it is to keep contact through the Force." He said, and he is right. All it takes is the right timing, the right train of thought, and someone could listen in. Particularly, a Sith from the Empire. All he has to do is meditate with heavy thoughts of either he or Yoda and he could hear them.

"I understand, but something has happened and I could use some guidance." Obi-Wan replied desperately.

"Disturbance in the Force, you feel." Yoda deadpanned.

Obi-Wan considered this. "Yes. However, I have discovered what I believe to be the source of it."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Azelynn, and she is strong in the Force. I haven't felt anything like it since-"

Obi-Wan cut himself off. He hasn't been able to say, let alone think, _his_ name in a long long time.

"Your late Padawan." Yoda filled in. "Midichlorian count, I would like to know." He continued.

"Me too. I have yet to find out. She does not know she is Force Sensitive."

Master Yoda was silent for a long moment. Obi-Wan almost thought the connection broke when he spoke up. "Careful you must be, Obi-Wan. Unrecognized, Force strength does not go by the beholder and their surroundings."

"You think she is lying? Or hiding it from me?"

"No, lying I do not think. Unawareness of her strength a possibility is, but more dangerous ignorance is within the Force. More plausible it is that she is holding it a secret. The Dark Side you must fear in her."

Obi-Wan was absently nodding along with with Yodas words. His last sentence caught him off guard, though. They can't just be so quick to assume that every strong Force Sensitive will turn Dark can they? Perhaps his last Padawan was a special case. "What should I do?"

"Guide her you must. Let her fall to the Dark side, you mustn't. Catastrophic problems it will cause in the Galaxy. Balance we must have."

"You call this balance?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but burst out. His thoughts reflected all of the pain he felt and all the death he's seen seven years ago.

"Faith in the Force you must have." Yoda said without answering his question. "Your instincts you must follow."

Obi-Wan paused to think about this, he wasn't sure what to make of it, wasn't sure if he could train her or even if he wanted to. Yoda says she is more dangerous without knowing her strength, and even more so if she knows and is hiding it. But what if she learns the ways of the Force and turns Dark like his last Padawan? Azel is strong with the Force but she is also a loose cannon of emotions.

But then again, as he thought before, he can't be so quick to assume she will be like his last.

It reminded him that he has another issue he wants to address with Yoda.

"I haven't been able to contact Qui-Gon, Master."

"Continue to try you must. Work it will." He stated simply.

"I have these nightmares-"

"The Force, the cause is." He said simply.

"The Force is giving me awful dreams?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Of what are these dreams?" He asked curiously.

"I never remember."

"Hmm." Yoda pondered. "Continue on your path. Come to you it will."

"The dreams?"

"Yes."

"And Qui-Gon? Just continue to try?"

"Yes. Tricky the Force is. Knows when you are ready it does."

"But I _am_ ready." Obi-Wan protested.

"No. Patience you must have."

Obi-Wan started to feel a headache. He hasn't had a long Force conversation to someone afar in a very long time.

"Go you must. Rest you will. Speak soon we will." Yoda said to him.

Obi-Wan sighed audibly. "May the Force be with you, Master."

"And to you, Master Kenobi."

He felt a small weight lift from his mind, indicating that the connection is lost. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a dimly lit cabin, and his head pounded. He needs to rest now.

* * *

Obi-Wan slept restlessly. He awoke to a cabin that has not changed since he fell asleep. Obi-Wan would have panicked that they've landed and his two passengers ran off if it weren't for Azels obvious Force signature. The two are still in the cockpit which means they are still flying.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his eyes. The nightmares are growing in intensity, he feels the sweat on his forehead. He still can't remember them, but now he gets a distinct feeling that they are coming from someone and that they matter. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel that it's Qui-Gon trying to warn him.

It's all very unsettling. When they started, all Obi-Wan felt was exhaustion. Now all he can feel is dread for what's to come. If only he knew what he was looking out for, then maybe he could avoid it or at least figure out how to face it.

Obi-Wan went into the restroom and ran cool water over his hands and then splashed some on his face. The cold shocked him into full awareness. He dried his skin and stared at his reflection. This lack of sleep is aging him, he looks more his age now than before these nightmares. His long hair helped him appear young, but now with dark circles under his eyes, that doesn't seem to matter.

Obi-Wan felt the familiar jolt of the ship that happens when they're entering the atmosphere. Obi-Wan gripped the counter as the ship drifted downs wards slightly. He expected a more vertical dip, but was pleasantly surprised when none came. The ship landed a bit harshly on the ground, but Obi-Wan was impressed that even though it's Azels first time really flying, she knows not to dip the ship for a landing. It's a nasty habit Obi-Wan picked up, and he still does it, no matter how many times he's been told otherwise. He figures as long as he's got a hold on the ship then it shouldn't matter. An old brother once told him that there is no reason to dip with the engines when gravity is already pulling you down. It's too dangerous to cut the engines, so it's better to just slowly circle downwards at a level angle.

Obi-Wan heard Azel and Han come out.

"That was so cool!" Han exclaimed giddily. "Will you show me how to take off as well?"

"Of course, little man." Azel responded with a smile and rubbing a hand across the top of his hair. Azel looked up and saw Obi-Wan at the door of them bathroom. She stopped walking.

"You coming?" She asked with a scowl on her face. She is clearly still upset about his suggestion to leave Han on this planet.

Obi-Wan nodded calmly, fighting back a sigh, and followed the two to the door. Azel opened it and they walked down as the ramp continued to open. It reached the ground when they reached the end.

Azel parked at the outskirts of town again. In the distance she could see the tall skyscrapers, and the sun reflect off of them brightly. They're surrounded by large mountains. Nothing like the dunes on Tatooine, but more rocky and large. Uneven patterns of white laid at the tips of them. Azel only ever read about snow, and even now it's strange to see it. She wonders what it would be like to be standing in it.

"It's pink!" Han exclaimed looking at their feet. All the sand surrounding them is pink.

"Planet Daemare. It's considered one of the higher class slave routes. It's popular for its updated glass structures, mountainous ranges, and of course, the pink sand." Obi-Wan informed them.

"Where do we start?" Azel asked him. Obi-Wan looked at her funny. "You said you wanted to do this together, so lead the way." She said to him. Obi-Wan nodded once and lead them towards the city. He stopped abruptly and turned back to them.

"No one goes off on their own, alright?"

"Yes sir," Han responded for the two of them. Obi-Wan had to look at Azel who appeared bored.

"Got it," she said, her Force radiating irritation.

"It's not the sort of place where people pull you off the streets, but it's certainly not a place to travel around alone. Especially at night." Obi-Wan said, he nodded his head towards the setting sun. He noticed Azel cross her arms over her chest and rub absently at them. This planet is much colder than the others, and it's only going to get worse when the sun sets. "Let's make this quick." He said to them and led them into the city.

The city is impressive, even Azel had to stare in awe.

It grew larger the closer they got. The buildings are made entirely out of glass and metallic silver. They ranged in various shapes and sizes. A few ships flew over head, and speeders passed them coming and going in and out of the city. Azel parked their ship between the city and the dwellings far behind them. Azel assumed it would be alright considering other ships have landed nearby as well. However, she wonders why they don't use a spaceport, and if they even have one to use.

But a city that looks like this? She would think they could afford a spaceport.

"This is amazing!" Han exclaimed. Azel held his hand as they walked. By the time they reached the city, the sun was just beginning to set. The metallic buildings began to reflect the reddish tones the sun gave off over the horizon, painting the buildings a pink color that almost matched the sand.

"They use to say that the reason the sand is pink is because of the suns reflection. It was just a trick to get more tourists to show up. The sand is still pink even at night." Obi-Wan informed them as they stepped from the sand and onto a solid concrete sidewalk. The transition was quick, but some sand still littered the path.

"What is this?" Azel asked, staring at the ground. They all stopped and watched at Azel pounded her foot against the pavement.

"It's pavement," Obi-Wan told her, slightly amused.

"Pavement?" Azel questioned.

"It's just an easier method for others to travel around. It keeps the ground level and smooth. Come on," He ushered them further into town. They didn't have much time if they wanted to make some sort of progress before dark.

Azel felt a little strange walking on a smooth surface in a city. She smiled to herself, this is something new to her, something she hasn't seen before, something books couldn't teach her. It's not much, but at least she's seeing things other than sand and dust.

Han stopped walking. "Azel!" He exclaimed. Azel turned her head to look at him. Had she taken another step, she would've been dragging him down the street. She moved a little closer to him so their arms weren't outstretched between one another.

Obi-Wan turned around with concern but then he saw the smile on Hans face with his head gazing upwards. "Look up," Azel did as she was told, as did Obi-Wan, and they gazed at the towers directly above them. "It looks like they're going to fall." He said to them.

It's very true. Azel looked back forward, feeling slightly dizzy, but smiling nonetheless. "It definitely does," She said to him. Obi-Wan looked forward then as well, locking eyes with Azel. She smiled softly at him, and he did the same back. He turned around and began walking again. He felt that smile was a form of forgiveness, or rather the start of her no longer being angry with him. He thinks it's the latter, because even Obi-Wan can't look at Han without a smile on his face.

They walked the busy streets closely together. Obi-Wan led them to a local bar, Azel was hit with the scent of whiskey and cigars immediately. She noticed it looked more like a lounge than bar. Elegant booths sat in circular islands throughout the room, tables lined the walls, and a bar with all the liquor on display took up the left wall.

"Hey! His kind is not welcome," the bartender said to the three of them. Some people looked their way, others didn't notice, but Han certainly did. His lips went into a pout and his hand pulled from Azels to cross his arms. Obi-Wan turned in confusion until he realized.

"No children aloud." He spoke, suddenly noticing the sign hanging on the window. He turned to Azel.

"Go with him," she said immediately, beating Obi-Wan to it.

"Azelynn-" he began to protest.

"No," she interrupted. "This is my mother, I'll be the one doing the work." She said sharply.

Obi-Wan sighed and moved closer to her. She was confused until he started whispering, "That man at the bar, names Dri, he is a top-selling slave auction host. If he doesn't have her, then I'm confident he would know who does."

Azel looked over to the bar, a few sat there but one in particular sat alone.

"The one alone?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" She questioned skeptically.

"It was apart of my old job description to know." He answered without thinking. He didn't realize what he said until Han raised his eyebrows at him.

"What was your job?" Azel asked with a frown.

"It's late, go speak with him. Tread carefully, we'll be right outside." Obi-Wan said and took Hans hand to lead them outside.

"And you were worried I would tell her," Han mumbled to him when they were outside.

"I don't want to hear it," Obi-Wan sighed.

Azel approached the man at the bar and sat next to him. "Hi there," she said with a sweet smile. She rested her head on her hand to look at him and bit her lip suggestively.

He looked at her then looked away. "What do you want?" He grumbled out, uninterested. Azels face fell in annoyance. She knew instantly that her sweet flirtatious persona won't work on him. Obviously, he is going make this difficult. Plan B it is.

She sat up straight with a glare. "Look, I know who you are Dri and I know you have someone of mine." She spoke evenly, but heavily, making it clear she is not one to fool around with.

"I don't have anything." The man said. "All I have is an auction house."

"How many women from Tatooine came through?" She interrogated, her tone not breaking from its threatening tone.

"Tatooine? Kriff, it's rare that any women come from there. Citizens of Tatooine don't like to share, let alone could avoid to travel with slaves from there." Dri took a sip from the drink sitting before him. Azel noticed then that the man was swaying in his place. The man is drunk. Absolutely pathetic. He sells slaves at night and gets drunk during the day. No man could fall any lower than that.

"Try to remember the ones that did," she snapped at him in an attempt to be intimidating.

It worked.

"The last one I had was years ago, blonde but-"

"Who was the one before that?" She interrupted, impatiently.

"Uh," Dri pondered and took a sip from his whiskey. _Great, drink some more so you forget this conversation_. "Dark hair, tan skin, older, I believe she had very dark eyes,"

Azel nodded along but had to cover her basis. "Any others with that appearance?"

"One other, she was one of my firsts."

"Who bought them?"

Dri laughed. "I don't remember that, kid."

Azel stood up, grabbed the mans arm, forced it behind him and bent it up at the elbow. She pushed his head down so it was on the bar top, it wasn't hard, but enough to scare him. He cried out and struggled but couldn't break free. "You best start remembering, Dri." She spoke in his ear. She left the _or else_ hanging in the air between them. She gathered the attention of others but nobody interfered.

"O-one was-" he struggled and stuttered. "One was Triton, Nephard Triton of Ryturn."

"And the other?" She asked and pushed a little harder.

"Miksle Jed." Dri blurted out. "From Jakku."

"Thank you kindly, Dri." She said and let him go. Azel walked out without a care that everyone is watching her.

Outside she found Ben and Han sitting beside the door. They both stood up when she came out. "Well?" Ben questioned.

"Nephard Triton and Miksle Jed, do those names sound familiar to you?" She asked with hands on her hips.

Ben shook his head. "Should they? Who are they?"

Azel ignored him and began walking down the path. Both of them followed. "What about the planets Ryturn and Jakku?"

"Jakku is a high slave trade planet, similar to Tatooine. Ryturn is further in the Galaxy, about middle-rim, but slaves there are against the law." Ben said with a frown.

Azel processed this information, nodding along. "Then we will go to both." She decided.

"Azel we can't." Ben said, she turned around to see the two of them haven't moved. Han just stared at the two of them.

"Why not?"

"They're on either side of the Galaxy, it will take days. Ryturn is also midrim which means it could be an active war zone right now."

Azel pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "And if it's not?" She asked suddenly. Ben stared at her. "What if Ryturn isn't part of the war?" She asked moving closer. "And what if that's where my mother is?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Just when he was about to say something, three large men walked out of the lounge. Azel was suddenly alert. While she was graceful in her movements against Dri, she wasn't exactly _subtle_.

"We have to go." She stated.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked and turned around to see three men approaching them. He internally cursed. _What did she do now?_

"Come on," he said to them. He picked up Han and slung him onto his back. He took Azels hand and pulled them down an alley way. They could hear the footsteps of the men coming after them.

They ran fast and hard. Weaving through the streets with the men still chasing them. Obi-Wan led them out of the city and back towards their ship. They heard the others footsteps slowing on the pavement.

"Don't come back here!"

"Stay out of this city, you're not welcome here!"

They both hollered at them. Han glanced back and found them stopped at the edge of the city where the sidewalk turned to sand.

"They're not chasing us anymore." Han informed them. The two kept running but Azel looked back to see the men turned around and heading back into the mass of buildings. She slowed her run, Obi-Wan did the same and soon they stopped altogether. Obi-Wan let Han down and Azel rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. They were all silent for a moment, until Azel started laughing.

Han started to giggle with her, well more like _at_ her. Obi-Wan glared at her, not pleased with whatever she had done.

"I certainly hope getting yourself into trouble won't become a habit," he scolded her, also trying to catch his breath.

Azel shook her head. "Live a little, old man." She smiled and winked at him. He shook his head but had a hard time keeping the smile off his face.

"Look! The sand!" Han exclaimed. The sun is fully set now and the moon has risen. The sand actually _glowed_ its fluorescent pink color. Azel was just as amazed as Han. She bent down to play with it in her fingers, Han did the same.

"That's phenomenal," she announced with a smile. The sand is glowing in her grip. Han fell backwards and started making sand angels. Azel thought it was a great idea and joined him.

"Come on Ben you need to make one," Han insisted. Obi-Wan began to protest until the two of them ended up begging him. "Oh alright," he said and laid down on the other side of Han. They made the angels and all stood up looking back down at them. The angels look unreal in its colorful fluorescents. Azel smiled at her work. She examined Hans angel and was impressed, then at Bens whose looked like a blob.

"What happened?" She scoffed at him with a smile.

Ben looked down at his cloak and raised his arms to show them. "My cloak." He mumbled sadly.

Azel couldn't help the fond smile that grew on her lips. "Shall we continue to the ship?" She asked her two boys.

"I'll race you!" Han exclaimed and suddenly jolted off into the desert.

"Oh no you don't," Azel said and bolted after him.

"These two will be the death of me," Obi-Wan said to himself and chased after the two of them.

When they reached the ship, Azel had won, which isn't very surprising. Han came in second, and Obi-Wan last. He blamed it on the two of them getting a head start.

The three of them got on board and closed the ramp hatch.

"We should probably have a meal and then rest for the night." Obi-Wan announced.

"I saw a market by the dwellings," Han informed them. "It looked like a farmers market, but with music."

Azel raised her eyebrows. She hadn't noticed it earlier but it seems innocent enough. "That sounds promising," She said to him, and then looked to Ben for his opinion.

He simply shrugged. "Let's go," He said and the three of them left the ship to follow Han in the direction he spoke of.

It wasn't long before they came upon a grouping of shops. They appear to be market-like places. There is a small center where there is a band and people are dancing together. There is drinking, laughing, and a whole lot of energy.

Han gasped excitedly as he saw kids his age playing on what looked to be a jungle-gym of sorts. He ran for it immediately.

"Han!" Azel scolded but he ignored her. She watched him as he quickly joined in with the other children.

"He'll be fine," Ben said beside her, watching the same scene she is. Azel sighed, and looked at him. She couldn't help but feel that he wants Han to bond with people here, that way he won't put up a fuss when Ben decides to pawn him off.

But Azel won't let that happen, however he knows that. So maybe if Han wanted to go by choice...

"You're over-thinking it," Ben laughed beside her. Azel looked at him in shock. How could he know what she is thinking? "He is still a kid, just let him be one for now."

Oh, that's what he meant. Azel sighed and tried to relax. She took a deep breath and felt her shoulders loosen.

"There you go," Ben said to her. "Shall we take a look around?" He asked her. She nodded to him and the two of them walked side-by-side through the shops and fresh food carts. Azels eye is caught by a small table that has rows upon rows of necklaces. Azel was never one for jewelry but one in particular caught her eye. She stopped before it and brushed her fingers over the symbol.

It is held by a thin, black, soft rope substance. The symbol is a silver emblem that Azel has never seen before. It couldn't be larger than a coin, it looked like two wings expanding upwards with a star at the center.

"You like that one," The shop keep said to her. Azel looked up to see an older woman with significantly dark skin and hair in large spirals.

Azel examined the necklace more and more. She picked it up and looked at it. She couldn't figure out why, but she does admire it. She could feel Ben beside her, watching her.

"What is it?" Azel finally asked.

"It is the symbol of the Jedi," She responded to Azel. Azel looked up at her then. "I hand-craft all of these myself."

"Why craft a Jedi symbol?" She asked her curious.

The older woman smiled. "I have been around a long time. I have seen the Jedi and their work, I know what they represent and I respect it. I cherish it. That symbol gives people hope, and brings peace to the galaxy."

Azel looked back down at the necklace with appreciation. She has never given much thought to what the Jedi mean to people these days. She just assumed their meaning and work was just as lost as their lives.

Ben spoke then. "It's a little dangerous speaking about such things nowadays." He said to her, and Azel realized he is right.

The woman had no qualms. "Not when everyone believes them to be dead," She said.

"But you don't," Azel caught on. The woman shook her head. "Doesn't that make it even more dangerous?" She scoffed a bit.

The woman smiled. "I have faith in the Force, sweet child. I am ready for whatever it may bring me. Even if it means certain death. I will never stop believing in that, or the Jedi."

Azel smiled at her, taking in her words. She realized the woman is right, and assumed she must have had a personal experience with the Jedi to feel so passionate. Azel can't say she has had the same experience, although she's heard stories.

"We'll take it," Ben said to the woman. Azels eyes widened and she turned to Ben who was already handing her credits.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes," he said to her. Azel smiled and put the necklace over her head. It fell down between her breasts. She looked down at it happily, then looked at Ben.

"Thank you," she said to him. Ben nodded once.

"May the Force be with you two," The lady said to the two of them. Azel smiled at her and gave her a polite _thank you,_ unsure how else to respond to that. Ben didn't say anything at all.

The two of them walked together. Azel kept playing with the necklace. "I wouldn't wear that so openly," Ben warned, and he has a point.

Azel tucked it into her tunic. "Do you think she is right?" She asked him. Ben frowned.

"Right about what exactly?"

"The Jedi. She thinks they're still out there."

Ben was quiet for a long moment. Azel wasn't sure he was going to answer, and chalked it up to a sore subject when he finally said, "I don't know," Very quietly.

They had circled the market by then, and stared at where Han played with the other kids still. She looked over to the dance floor and found herself grinning.

"You wanna dance?" She asked Ben with glowing eyes.

Ben stared at her in horror, and she laughed.

"Come on, old man." She teased him. "We get to have some fun too." She said to him and took his hand. Obi-Wan felt a bit giddy with her hand in his, but he pushed the feeling away. He cannot have attachments of that sort. It is forbidden.

But yet, there he is getting dragged onto the dance floor with the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on.

The music suddenly cut to a slower song when they reached the floor. Ben looked hilarious with how nervous he is, Azel could only laugh it off and pulled his arm around her waist and placed her other hand in his. "Relax," She said to him.

And just like that, Obi-Wan realized he is severely tense and he needed to channel the Force to fully relax. It only took a moment before Obi-Wan moved them to the music.

"You're pretty good at this," She said to him in surprise.

"This old man still knows a thing or two," Ben said to her with a smile.

"Ah," she said. "So you weren't nervous about dancing, just dancing with _me_ ," She called him out. Ben gaped at her, unsure how to respond, because she is right. Azel laughed at his unease. "It's okay, I don't bite." She said, and when he looked at her, she winked.

They continued to dance together. Obi-Wan still felt nervous being so close to her, but also very calm. She puts him at ease, which surprises him for several reasons. She's a stranger with a loud Force Signature, but yet she is also a friend. A very pretty, and smart, friend.

He could smell her hair from his position, it brushed against his cheek and he could smell her natural scent, along with a trace of honey. Her body is warm against his, and it pieced together with his perfectly. His hand tingled where it held hers, and his other hand spread wide against the small of her back, he could feel the curve of it with its placing.

The song ended then, and Obi-Wan was equally relieved as he was saddened by it. He is a bundle of confusion with his mixed emotions. He isn't sure why he is feeling indecisive about her. The answer should be obvious. He is a Jedi, and Jedi do not form attachments.

Azel pulled back and he looked into her eyes, and saw the little freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Her eyes are bright with giddiness and content. Obi-Wan noticed that her Force has quieted since they started dancing together. Interesting.

Han came over just then. "I'm hungry." He stated to them, Azel looked down at him and laughed.

"Me too," She said.

"Let's find some food then," Ben suggested, and the three of them walked together to the nearest food establishment.

Han told them about the good time he had with the other kids while they ate, and Azel told him about the necklace Ben got for her. Han was interested with bright eyes and had to see it for himself. He swore not to go around speaking of it either, he knows the dangers about the Jedi. Azel found it quite odd that he knows so much, but shrugged it off.

Han began to yawn after his meal, and Azel realized the boy hasn't slept since before she met him. That is far too long for a young child to go without rest.

"We should head back," She said as Han started to lean into Bens arm, his eyes half-lidded. Ben nodded in agreement, but Han was fast asleep by then.

Ben had to carry Han back to the ship. The boy tucked his head into Bens neck, nuzzling into him. Azel smiled to herself. It is a very cute, and touching, sight to see. Obi-Wan noticed her watching and smiled gently.

"He does have a tendency to grow on you," He said quietly. Azel smiled to him.

"Does that mean you've changed your mind?" She asked, hopeful.

Obi-Wan sighed. It wasn't like he had much say in the matter anyway. He couldn't continue this journey with Azel angry with him. They would've just had to figure out something that would keep Han safe when they went to do something dangerous. However, all Ben spoke is "Perhaps,"

It was enough for Azel to smile proudly. The two continued walking in silence. Azel glanced up at the stars every so often, and Ben would catch her with her head looking upwards.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned the fourth time he peered over to catch her head in the sky. Obi-Wan is appalled the second he asked. He couldn't believe he had just asked that question. It's so personal, so intimate. And he then realized he can't hear any of her thoughts. Maybe the only time he can is if she is in an uncomfortable situation.

She looked over to him, sadness in her eyes. "All those stars, all their systems and planets. Every single one of them have planets."

Obi-Wan considered this, her response driving away his paranoid thoughts. "Well, not all of them." He mumbled and looked up to the sky. The night is aglow with the stars littering the sky. They could see the cosmic dust of their galaxy crossing through the center to and from points beyond his sight. It's absolutely beautiful. Often times he forgets that he lives in a extraordinary galaxy.

"How am I suppose to find my mother in all that?" She asked sadly. Obi-Wan stopped walking. He never heard her sound so defeated. She stopped walking too and looked at him with glassy eyes.

Obi-Wan stepped close to her, adjusted Han in his hold, and placed his now free hand on her arm. "Azelynn," he spoke gently. "We will find her, I promise you." He said, trying to make eye contact with her.

"How do you know?" She asked brokenly.

Obi-Wan contemplated his answer until he knew exactly what to say.

"Because I feel it." He said to her. Azel stared at him, remembering their very first conversation, and then smiled tightly. "Okay?" He asked her softly.

"Okay." She confirmed with a small nod. The two continued walking, but this time Azel held his hand in hers.

When they reached the ship, Azel helped Ben put Han to sleep by removing his shoes, belt and vest. Ben laid him down in a bunk and tucked him in. Azel placed a kiss on his forehead just for the sake of it. She didn't realize she's done this until Ben spoke.

"You're good with him,"

"He has no one else," she said with a shrug.

"It says a lot about a person," Ben continued.

"Like what?" She questioned with a frown.

"That they're good people." Ben stated simply, and they were quiet for a moment staring at one another. Then as if remembering something, "What did you do to the people in that bar?" He questioned her.

Azel struggled for an answer. Her mouth opened and closed several times, she tried telling him, she really did, but she didn't want Ben to know that her feelings get the best of her. Ben is always so controlled with himself. Azel is always led by her emotions.

Azel was saved from her answering by a knock on the ships ramp door. Ben and Azel both jumped and stared at the door as if they could see through it.

"What-" The knock came again, cutting off Azels question. She walked to the ramps control pad, ignoring Bens protests, and then opened the door.

Ben had his hand on his hidden lightsaber, but knew better than to use it, so he shifted his grip over to his blaster instead.

Azel has her blaster in her hands as the ramp descended. The stranger outside hopped onto the ramp and walked up. Ben and Azel aimed their blasters at this person until Azel caught a glimpse of their face.

Azels eyes widened in shock. "Oh my Stars," She gasped. "Arrin."

* * *

A/N: The song they're dancing to is Almost by The Ludlow Thieves.

Also, you know how pretty much every main Star Wars character as a "theme"... as in theme song? Well, Azels is Pretending by Evolution of Stars.

They're both really great! I suggest checking them out. Thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter up soon. xo


	5. Chapter 5

Arrin couldn't help but smile at her happily. His brown eyes glistened with his glee.

"What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?" She lit into him with questions, ignoring his obvious excitement. She put away her blaster.

"I managed to buy myself free," he said grinning.

Azel wasn't smiling back. "How did you find me?"

"Well when I left that morning it was to go buy myself out. I wanted to surprise you, but when I came back you were gone and there was a note. So, I followed you. I managed to catch up to you on Daenmor, but you were being chased and took off so fast I couldn't talk to you. So I followed you here." He explained.

Azel pushed aside her anger and annoyance at her friend to ask something that's really bothering her. "How did you find a ship?"

"What?" He asked, obviously not expecting that question. He expected her to be happy that he is free and found her.

Except, Azel grit her teeth. "How did you find a ship, Arrin? It took me _months_."

Arrins face fell and then she immediately knew her worst fears.

"You son of a Hut." She cursed at him angrily. "You had one this whole time-"

"Azey it's not like that-" he tried to defend.

"All these years you could've been free, hell we _both_ could've been free. Even if not, I could've left _months_ ago to find my mom but instead you watch me struggle and beg strangers for help."

"Azelynn I couldn't just let you travel on your own. There's a blasted war going on out there!" He exclaimed.

"Get out," she said to him. Arrin looked shocked.

"What?"

"Out!" She yelled at him and pointed towards the exit. Arrin gave her a sad look and turned away. She continued to point at the door until he walked out of the ship. She closed the ramp door behind him quickly and tried to control her anger. She stood staring at the control panel, not really seeing it before her.

"Relax," Ben said behind her when the door shut, he was closer than she expected. His voice surprised her, but also soothed her. It did little to relieve her anger at Arrin though.

"Just breathe. What matters is that you're out here now, looking for her. Just let it go," he continued gently. Truthfully, Obi-Wan just wanted to test her ability to control her feelings. He immediately felt his result. Azel began to calm down, it was shaky but it worked.

She turned to face him, eyes glassy with her anger and sadness. "How can I let this go? My best friend _betrayed_ me." She spoke roughly, her anger swelling up again, but she tried to push it back down. Obi-Wan is surprised at how well she is maintaining it. It gave him hope that maybe she could use her Force for good.

"It could be a lot worse," Obi-Wan said to her, thinking of his own friends betrayal of him.

Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say. Obi-Wan was never very good at talking to women.

"How could it be worse?" She growled at him, anger bubbling up but this time it's directed at him.

 _Your friend could've destroyed the galaxy. He could've tried to kill you. He could've murdered several children..._

Instead, he said the complete opposite. "He was only doing what he thought was in your best interest." He said it softly, trying to regain that sibilance of calm she once had.

"My best interest was to leave that damn rock and find my mother." She snapped and walked off, anger trailing behind her. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. Obi-Wan sighed and put his hand to his face. So much for keeping her calm.

"Is she okay?" He heard a small voice ask across the room. Obi-Wan looked over to Han, still tucked away in his bed, but with large eyes peaking out from under his blankets. Obi-Wan walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"She will be," he answered him, suddenly realizing that he is also trying to convince himself of that. Obi-Wan absently ran his fingers through Hans hair.

"Who was that man?" Han asked him. Obi-Wan sighed and smiled sadly to him.

"A friend," he answered. "You should get some sleep," he said to him and stood up straight. Han curled himself further into the burrow of his blankets and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan dimmed the lights for him, and then gazed at the bathroom door. Her Force signature is less angry now. She is trying to calm herself.

Obi-Wan had a thought then. Azel could hate him for it, but the possible end result is worth the chance. Obi-Wan opened the ramp door and walked outside. He looked around at all the ships scattered around them. Obi-Wan let the Force guide him towards the proper ship. He walked to the left, towards a ship in the distance.

When he reached it, he found Arrin fixing something under the belly of the ship. Obi-Wan is relieved that he found him.

Arrin looked at him when he approached, and glared.

"Apparently three is a crowd," Arrin jumped right into the conversation with irritation.

Obi-Wan became confused. He frowned at Arrin, "Pardon me?"

Arrin stopped what he was doing and looked at Obi-Wan. "What makes you so worthy to be her travel companion? Is it because you're a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan gaped at him. _How could he possibly_ -

"Save it. I saw you on Draemore. I told you both that I saw you two fly away. It's hard to miss when someone pulls a lightsaber on someone."

Obi-Wan cursed to himself. He should've known better than to use his saber when he was so exposed. If Arrin could see it from the ground, Force only knows how many others saw it as well. He could be exposed as a Jedi now. His cover could be blown. He could be in danger, Azel and Han in danger, now Arrin, and Luke...

"Relax, no one else was close enough to take notice." Arrin reassured and went back to whatever he was doing under his ship.

Obi-Wan took a second to compose himself and then cleared his throat. "That is not the reason why," He said, referring to his earlier question.

"Then enlighten me,"

"She doesn't want anything to happen to you. This is her fight, she couldn't live with herself if something happened to you because of it."

Arrin didn't respond. He just looked at Obi-Wan disapprovingly.

"You seem to care about what happens to her," Obi-Wan continued. "But it doesn't seem like enough when you knew she would do something so rash."

"I didn't know she would-"

"Yes you did," Obi-Wan interrupted. "You were already watching the lengths she was going through to find a ship, like coming to a stranger with a bad reputation. You're both lucky that I'm not a man with the intent to hurt her or worse." He stated. "You were both reckless. You could've lent her your ship just so she wouldn't get herself killed traveling with strangers."

"I was going to go with her," Arrin argued. "But she didn't want me to go. She didn't want my involvement. So I didn't tell her about my ship."

"You did it to get back at her?" Obi-Wan scoffed.

Arrin shook his head. "No, I did it because that ship was suppose to take us away from that planet, together. To a place where she and I could be happy and not have to worry about slaves and war. This ship wasn't meant to take us into more danger. I wanted her to forget about all of it, but instead," Arrin shook his head again and closed his eyes, pain obvious in his tone.

"This ship represented your freedom," Obi-Wan concluded. "You didn't want that to change."

Arrin nodded with a tight smile. "Ridiculous and selfish of me isn't it?" He asked, but more as an accusation than a real question.

Obi-Wan ignored it. "Do you want to make it up to her?"

"Of course," Arrin commented without hesitation, but then he realized Ben didn't ask out of pure curiosity. "Why?"

Obi-Wan moved closer, shadowing the two of them under his ship. "We found a lead here, two actually, but we can't be in two places at once."

Arrin caught on quickly. "Which planets?"

"Jakku, we need you to find Miksle Jed."

Arrin was quiet for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling Azel won't be with me?"

"Because she won't be, but Han will be."

"Who?" Arrin frowned.

"This boy we saved from Draemore. He's alone and has no family. The planet Azel and I need to go to is no place for a child."

Arrin shook his head. "No, I won't leave Azel again." He stated with conviction.

"You want to make it up to her, then you will do this. She cares about Han, and she cares about you. She would want the two of you, two people she also trusts, to be somewhere relatively safe following up on a lead."

Arrin stared at him. "Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Ryturn."

Arrins eyes widened. "You're out of your mind." Arrin announced. "You will get Azel killed!"

"I will not let her down." Obi-Wan stated, ignoring his comment. "Will you?" He asked him darkly. Arrin glared at him, absolutely hating this plan. He grumbled something unintelligible and scowled down at the tool in his hand.

"No," Arrin said, looking up at Obi-Wan. "I won't let her down."

* * *

The following morning, Obi-Wan had to tell Azel his plan. He knew how she would react, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He woke up to find her sitting in the cockpit with her knees to her chest staring out the window. He didn't see her the rest of the night last night. He wondered if she stayed the night in the bathroom or was up late enough to wait until Obi-Wan had fallen asleep.

Obi-Wan sat next to Azel in the cockpit. It was a brief silence until he spoke up about his plan.

"Are you out of your mind?" She questioned him with wide eyes.

"We will cover more ground, and Han will be safe." Obi-Wan tried convincing her.

Azel pursed her lips in consideration. The plan isn't awful, but she didn't like the idea of Arrin helping and Han being left with a stranger. Although she's known Arrin all her life, to Han he is a stranger.

Even though she doesn't like this plan, it is much better than leaving Han on a strange planet to fend for himself.

"Han won't like it." Azel stated and peaked out of the cockpit door to look at him, although her position in the room prevented her from seeing his sleeping form.

"Would you rather the chance of him getting killed on a war planet?" Obi-Wan asked her. She looked at him and then shook her head. She feels like he is safest with them, but what if they're separated on Ryturn? What if something happens to one of them? It's wrong of her to selfishly want him with her. It's too dangerous.

"You get to tell him then." She muttered without looking at him, and got up to prepare some food for the three of them.

Obi-Wan sighed. Azel is upset about this, but who could blame her? Han is a joyous boy. He can't smile without making the others around him smile. His laughter is contagious, and he is always so full of happy energy. Even Obi-Wan is becoming upset about this arrangement.

But it is better than watching the boy get killed in a war.

Han woke up as Obi-Wan exited the cockpit.

Obi-Wan went over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Sleep well?" He asked him gently.

Han nodded sleepily and rubbed the palm of his hand over his eye lazily. He then proceeded to yawn. Obi-Wans heart swelled.

"Look Han, we are going to a planet that is very dangerous. Especially for children. Azel and I won't be able to watch over you there." There was no point in dancing around the topic.

Han stared at him, eyes suddenly wide open.

"We need you to stay with a friend for awhile."

"The man Azel was fighting with?" He asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. Han started to pout and then started to whine.

"But why? I don't want to leave you." He said in a sad tone, he grew restless in his bed and kicked the blankets off himself.

"I know," Obi-Wan said to him. "It's only for a little while." It was the truth he supposed. If Arrin takes Han back to Tatooine when they finish, then they should all be regrouped eventually.

"Azelllll!" Han called loudly making Obi-Wan jump. Han was sitting up now with tears in his eyes. Azel came over and knelt down in front of him. She was close enough that Obi-Wans knee touched with hers "I don't want to go, don't make me go." He begged quietly, bottom lip curling over his top.

"I'm sorry, Han. But you have to. It won't be safe for you." She tried to reason gently.

"But what about you?" Han sobbed.

"Ben and I will be fine." She said to him fixing his askew hair. "Don't you worry about us."

Han didn't say anything, but she smiled at him. "Food is ready, are you hungry?" Hans eyes lit up, and he bounced out of bed for his meal. He nearly toppled over the two of them in the process. Obi-Wan and Azel laughed at his excitement, both happy that he isn't dwelling on being separated from them.

They are in silence, savoring their food and a few minutes later there was a knock on the ships ramp. Azel went to open it and while she did so, Han turned to Ben.

"You better tell her," he said to him.

Ben looked confused. "Tell her what?"

"That you're a Jedi." He said in a whisper, glancing over to Azel to make sure she couldn't hear. The ramp was lowering, masking their voices in the sound.

Ben tensed up. "And why's that?"

"Because she will yell at you like she did with her friend, and that was scary." Han admitted. Obi-Wan looked at him and laughed a little. It was tense, because he knows Han is right. He can't tell her because of their safety, but he might have to when they are heading into active Warzones.

"She can be a little scary." He admitted to him, and they both giggled together.

Ben told Han to pack his things. He did as he was told with a pout.

As Han packed, Obi-Wan approached Arrin. "Take this," He said and held out a little white and silver device. Arrin stared at him, as did Azel. "It's a comlink. You press the button, and you can talk to us." Obi-Wan showed him by pulling out the second one and demonstrating how it worked. "Anywhere in the Galaxy, we can talk to one another."

Arrin took it from Obi-Wan.

"If you learn something, or you're in trouble, tell us. We will come as soon as we can." Obi-Wan didn't discuss this with Azel, or even tell her he had comlinks, but he can imagine she wouldn't mind staying in contact with Han and Arrin. Maybe she will feel better knowing she has a way to stay in contact with them. He glanced over at her, her face didn't reveal anything about how she is feeling.

"Okay," Arrin said. "The same with you two. If something goes wrong and you need help,"

"We will call," Obi-Wan said. Arrin nodded once, confirming.

Han came over just then, a small bag slung over his shoulders and hanging on his back.

Azel looked down at him. "Han, this is Arrin." Azel introduced them. Han glared at Arrin and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Behave," Azel reprimanded him and turned to Arrin. "Don't let him cause you any trouble. He's really sweet once you get to know him." She said to him.

"I won't," Arrin said. It was awkwardly silent for a moment. Neither knowing what to say. They both attempted to say something at the same time but cut each other off.

"Azel,"

"Arrin,"

She smiled tightly at him. "You first," she ushered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the ship," he apologized quietly.

"I know," she said to him. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you."

"It's alright," he said to her, and looked at her shyly. "You remember that time we entered the pod race together?" He asked.

Azel smiled at the memory. "Yeah, Ghait was furious with us. He said if we lost we would be given triple the usual work."

"But it didn't matter because you were convinced you could beat me," Arrin continued on.

"It wasn't a race against everyone else, it was a race against us." Azel concluded, smiling at the memory.

Arrin placed his hand on her cheek gently. "Always you and me against the world." He said.

Azel grew sad, and placed her hand over his. "Still is," she said to him.

Arrin glanced over to Ben and Han who both quickly looked away, pretending to be busy and not listening to them. "More or less," Arrin said, but not with malice.

He proceeded to take hold of her face and then place his lips against her forehead. "Take care of yourself Azey. I hope you find what you're looking for." He said to her, and then released her completely. Azel noticed the sideways glance he gave Ben when he spoke his last sentence. She ignored it.

"Ready little guy?" Arrin turned to Han.

"Little guy?" Han questioned and crossed his hands over his chest. "I'm not little." He protested cutely although Azel knew that was the desired effect he was going for.

"Alright how about 'big guy'?" Han considered this and then nodded. Arrin reached his hand out and Han took it, but not happily. They started to leave down the ramp. Azel watched them go but Azel suddenly thought of something and chased after them.

"Wait," She called to them. The two stopped and they all stood in the pink sand together. She bent down to Han and held out her blaster. "You keep this with you, always. Don't let anyone take it from you, and don't ever hesitate to use it to protect yourself. Most importantly, you run. If you're ever in trouble, just run. Always run, every time." She told him urgently and sadly. Han nodded and absorbed every word. She hugged him tightly.

She handed him the blaster that looked too large in his hand.

She stood up and looked to Arrin. "Will you need one as well?"

"No," Arrin shook his head "I have my own on my ship."

Azel ignored the pained shock that went through her at the thought of Arrin having another item Azel never knew about, and instead hugged him.

"Take care of him." She said when she pulled away.

"I will," both boys said in unison. Azel smiled at them.

"This isn't goodbye," She told them both, trying to convince not only them but also herself.

"I know," Arrin said, and Han nodded in agreement.

She watched them walk off. Ben came down and stood next to her, watching them until they were tiny shadows in the distance.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked her. She looked up at him, he is slightly taller than her since he is standing on the elevated ramp.

"Aren't you going to ask who won the pod race?" Azel asked him with an arrogant smirk.

Obi-Wan bit back a smile. "You," he answered based on the look on her face.

Azel turned to him looking more proud than before. "I'm absolutely flattered you would think so." Obi-Wan could've kicked himself for feeding into her arrogance. "But neither of us won, we both crashed before we reached the finish line." Azel laughed to herself, looking out to their small forms in the distance. "We definitely got triple the work after that." Azel continued.

Ben didn't say anything, and once her two boys were too far to see, Azel looked up to Ben. "Let's go," she said and they boarded their ship.


	6. Chapter 6

To make it to Ryturn, it will take a full day. Azel wasn't sure what to do with herself. She showered and cleaned her clothes. She felt a bit more put together afterwards. When her hair was back in place, albeit still damp, she went to the cockpit and found Ben sitting with his eyes closed.

Azel went back to the kitchen and made them tea absently. He did it for her when they first flew, she might as well return the favor.

When she returned, she gently nudged Ben. He looked up at her as if he wasn't asleep and then looked at the outstretched tea.

"Thank you," he said and took it from her gratefully. Azel sat next to him with her own.

"How will we pass the time?" Azel asked, slightly in fear of going crazy.

"There's the projector," Ben suggested. "And some books in the cupboard."

Azel sighed and left Ben so she could fire up the projector. She browsed the small film collection and found one that she and Arrin use to watch together. Feeling sentimental, she put it on. She sat on her bed to watch it, and tried not to stiffen her neck too much. The screen was at an awkward angle with where her bed sat, and no amount of adjusting her position could fix it. She stayed settled where she was with a sigh, and got lost in the film.

Ben came out eventually, and sat in the booth with a book. Azel suddenly realized that was a much smarter place to sit for the film, but it is a little late now. The film is over, and there's still several hours left. She sulked in her sheets and then looked at Ben.

"How old are you?" She pondered out loud. Might as well pass the time some how.

Ben glanced up at her. "Much older than you are." He stated. "Why?" He stared back down at his book.

Azel shrugged, although he didn't see it. "Have you always lived on Tatooine?"

"No," Ben said. "I've lived all across the Galaxy."

"Where?"

Ben closed his book gently and looked up at her. "Does it matter?" He asked, sincerely curious.

"No," Azel answered honestly. "But considering we will be stuck together for awhile it wouldn't hurt to know each other a little bit." She mumbled. She felt a little bashful for how she's acted towards him, she should have been getting to know him from the beginning. But she didn't. However, she knows better now. She knows she doesn't have to be so careful around him, and that he only has her best interests.

Ben sighed, but didn't answer. She briefly wondered if he was upset with her, but then his face contorted into one of pain and his eyes grew distant. Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask.

Azel took a different approach. "Do you have a favorite planet?"

That pulled Ben from his thoughts, and he even smiled a bit when he looked up. "There is one," he said.

Azel perked up with interest. She got up from her cot and moved over to the curved booth. She sat next to him, and turned her body to face him. "Tell me?" She asked gently. She laid her head against the back of the booth.

In that moment, Obi-Wan could tell she felt comfortable. The girl always looks like she is comfortable no matter where she is, but now she looks comfortable with _him_. It is a surprising and nice feeling.

"There's this planet," he began, choosing his words wisely. "That had the most beautiful and peaceful location. Being there, it was almost impossible for you to not feel calm. It was a house on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. You could hear the waves as the water washed up on the shore below, and feel the cool mist in the breeze. Just a little further from the cliff is a forest of trees. It wasn't your typical planet mind you, it was a strange mix of oceans, forests, smooth terrain, cities and mountains. This house was surrounded by it all. You could hear the trees rustle and feel the power of the wind-the planet turning. From the patio, the wind chimes blew with the most calming sound. All of it was the sound of life. It was peace, and serenity."

Azel stared at him. His eyes are clouded in his memories, he stared blankly at the table.  
Obi-Wan felt like he was there again, feeling the wind on his face and smelling the scent of the ocean and trees.

"Nobody talks like that anymore," Azel mumbled absently. Obi-Wan looked over to her, he could see the contentment on her face and feel the peace radiate in her Force. Her eyes are glazed over from painting the picture in her head. Now she stared at him in awe. Obi-Wan hasn't had someone look at him like that in a very long time...

"Yes well," he began, trying to ignore where his thoughts were drifting. "I haven't been out much, as of late." He stated, referring to his years on Tatooine. He tried for levity but it didn't work.

"Will you take me there?" She asked him. Obi-Wan looked up at her, the hope glistening in her eyes, and a sudden sadness washed through him. He doesn't know what's come of Coruscant since the war. It could be in ashes, it could be an active warzone, it could be taken over by imperial troopers. Obi-Wan isn't sure he wants to know. He wants to remember the planet the way he experienced it, not imagine it burning.

Azel must've taken his silence as confusion, because she continued, "After we find my mother, I mean. Or even if it's on the way to another planet. Could you show me?"

Obi-Wan looked her in the eyes. The hope written there and all over her face hasn't died down with his hesitation.

Azel has a deep desire to visit this place now, but Obi-Wan doesn't know that it's even a place worth describing in such a way anymore. Besides, he can't exactly go there without revealing his history there.

Obi-Wan must've revealed something in his features because immediately Azel dropped her gaze. "Right, it's alright." She said and Obi-Wan felt disappointment and embarrassment radiate off of her, rather than see it on her now hidden features.

Hold on, embarrassment?

Why would she..? _Oh_.

"I would _love_ to take you there." Obi-Wan clarified, honestly. Azel looked up at him with a frown. "But it does not exist anymore." He said, surprised that his voice stayed as steady as it did.

"Why not?" She asked.

 _Always the curious one_ , Obi-Wan thought fondly, _can't just take a straight answer_.

"I'm afraid I don't know what's come of it since the war. It could be too dangerous now."

"We're going to a dangerous planet right now," she argued smoothly.

"Yes, but this particular planet was a popular one." Obi-Wan stated, he worried that they are now moving into a topic that could reveal too much.

Before she could ask further, he spoke again. "This planet we're going to could very well kill us. It's important you stay close to me, and do not speak to anyone." That last part was more so she wouldn't cause them anymore trouble with the law. He still doesn't know what happened on the last planet.

"I know," she mumbled.

"Do you have your blaster?" He questioned her. She moved her hand to her hip and found it empty, she then remembered what happened to it.

"I gave it to Han." She informed him.

"I should have more in the cupboard near the exit. I'll check our flight progress." Obi-Wan said.

They both moved, Ben disappeared into the cockpit and Azel went to the cupboard. Inside, she found the blasters she needed. She pulled one out and placed it in her holster.

Something caught her eye on the bottom shelf, and suddenly it became very very bright. Not a literal bright, but it radiated a strong, intense energy. She is drawn towards this hypothetical light, and dropped to her knees to examine it. She suddenly realized that this is the same light she was seeing when she first visited Ben.

She didn't know it was a box then, all she knew was that there was something under his cot making her want to run to it and take it. She has the same impulse now. She wants to open it, see what's inside. It wants her to, she wants to, but Ben wouldn't want her to. This is his personal item, it would be invading his personal space.

But why would he take it with him?

Suddenly the ship shook hard, knocking Azel over from her examination of the box. She tried to stand again but the ship jolted once more and an awful sound came from outside the ship.

"Ben?" She called to him, concern echoing in her voice.

"It's alright," he called back to her reassuringly.

Azel shut the door to the cupboard and made her way to the cockpit. Luckily she kept steady as the ship continued to shake. When she reached Bens side, she stumbled over into her chair. She looked outside to find they are in an asteroid field.

"I thought the hyperspace paths are always clear." She said in shock as Ben weaved around a large asteroid, making Azel grab the counsel in front of her.

"Not when you take a short-cut," Ben mumbled weaving around another floating rock.

"How much further until we're out of this?" She asked him nervously, "Look out!" She called as Ben just barely missed another. Azel felt her adrenaline spike. This is a really large field, with asteroids severely close together.

Ben shakily touched the navigation screen to check. Azel remembered their conversation about him hating to fly. She would've been amused if it weren't for the jolt of the ship. Ben turned sharply to avoid another asteroid, causing Azel to slide around in her seat. She grabbed hold of the armrest with a death grip.

"Another thirty-two kilometers." He answered, and weaved them through the rocks.

Azel held on for the remaining thirty-two kilometers. She called out every so often when her nerves got the best of her. The asteroids grew smaller and smaller in their numbers until eventually none could be seen.

Ben sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. It was smoothly pulled back into a bun, so when he pulled his hand away tendrils of his hair fell loose.

Ben started running diagnostics on the ship. It didn't take long until the results came in that everything is in order. And just like that, Ben put them back into hyperspace. Azel let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Alright," He said. "Just another 8 hours to go. We should probably get some rest before we get there. Force knows we'll need it."

Azel nodded, and went back to the main part of the ship to plop onto her temporary bed. She got herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

Her heart still beat wildly in her chest. The adrenaline from the asteroid belt still rushed through her blood.

She wasn't sure how long it took her to fall asleep, she knows Ben was able to drink his tea and lay down for awhile before she finally felt the grips of slumber pull her in. After that, she slept dreamlessly.

* * *

Obi-Wan fell in and out of sleep throughout the night. Nightmares came and went, he slept a few hours with no dreams. Which is more sleep than he has gotten in the past week.

Obi-Wan had an alert on the ship to warn him thirty minutes before they arrived to the planet so they could prepare.

Azel was dressed and ready, she ate a muffin with the remainder of time. She's tough, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but worry about walking into war with her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her.

Obi-Wan found some darker clothing in the cupboard, he had a few sets in case of situations like this, where they might need to blend in with the night. He has a female set as well-more for preparations in case Leia ever boarded with him, but now it will be Azel.

"Azel?" He called for her. She had moved to the cockpit to wait the final ten minutes until they enter the system.

She walked out to him and gave him a funny look from head to toe. "What are you wearing?"

"We are going to a war planet when it is dark. It's best if we blend in with the shadows here. I don't know what we will come across." As he spoke he gathered up the female garments and handed them to her. It's thicker material meant for battle, but light weight and comfortable. It's made up into four pieces: pants, shirt, jacket, and belt-all in black.

Azel took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. She came out wearing the dark garments. Her hair seemed much lighter in contrast to the black clothing, and her skin much paler. Her boots clicked as she walked back to him. He tried not to gape at her. Somehow she still looks wonderful. The clothing accents her figure in a more defined manor by hugging her waist, chest and legs. The belt bulged out a little bit but sat on her hips nicely, and the thigh-holster held tightly on her leg as she walked.

"Well?" She asked. He suddenly realized he is staring.

"Perfect," he said without making eye contact, and went to the cockpit. Two minutes.

Obi-Wan absently felt for his weapons again. His blasters are at his hip and leg, and his saber is hooked to the inside of his jacket. He hopes he will not have to use it. It will be a very _very_ last resort, but at least it's a back up.

"Make sure you have a secondary blaster," he said to her when he sensed her walk in.

"Already do," she said, sitting beside him.

Obi-Wan nodded and waited out the last thirty seconds with her.

Their jump in hyperspace is stopped abruptly and everything around them became clear. Three planets sat very closely to one another. Imperial ships sat idle around the planets. There is no sign of rebel forces anywhere. That is not a good thing for them.

The ship pulled them to the second largest planet that sits in the middle. They made it past the imperial ships without problem, but worried about what they will find on the ground. Azel watched at the edge of her seat as they entered the atmosphere.

Once they got further in past the clouds, they found it is raining. Not heavily, but enough to wet their windshield.

Down below, some fires could be seen burning in the distance. Luckily the town they are heading for was not touched yet. Ben landed between two mountains, their ship perfectly hidden in the shadows.

"We will walk from here." He said to her. He got up and headed for the door. Azel sat there staring into the raining darkness of outside. The danger of where they are suddenly hit her like a blast. Fear crept into her mind and paralyzed her body to where she sat. She tried to get herself under control, focused on her breathing, and telling herself that she is overreacting.

Azel grabbed the necklace from under her shirt and held it tightly in one hand, trying to remind herself of the hope. The hope that the shop women had told her about. The hope that everything will balance itself out, everything will be the okay it should be.

"Azel?" Ben said softly behind her. She didn't respond. Her heart is racing in her chest but Bens voiced seemed to help ground her. She felt her shoulders relax slightly, and her breathing became less frantic. He came around so he could face her and crouched down in front of her.

Before he could say anything, Azel found it in her to speak. "I'm not a person who is afraid of much," she said quietly. "But we aren't exactly trained to fight in a _war_."

Azel mentally kicked herself for sounding so weak. This wouldn't be a problem if she knew how to fight. She may be able to defend herself now and then, but a planet that is nothing but war? She's not ready to die.

"I will protect you," Ben said, and took her free hand in his. "I promise nothing will happen to you." She stared into his eyes and knew without a doubt he is telling the truth. There is a calmness there, and a steady confidence that gave Azel the courage she needs to leave the ship.

She squeezed Bens hand gently, "Okay," she said. She purposely ignored the voice in her head asking, _but who is going to protect him?_

Outside, it's cold. Much colder than anything Azel is use to. She's glad she has the jacket to warm her but still crossed her arms over her chest. She realized her necklace is still exposed, and tucked it back away in her shirt.

"Stay close," Ben whispered to her, and Azel did just that. She found herself bumping shoulders with him, and eventually took hold of his arm.

They approached a break in the path and Ben peaked around the corner before he led them towards the village. He kept them close to the mountain, and in the shadows. They came around another corner, and Ben quickly pushed back into Azel. She is roughly forced up against the rocks with his body, rendering her breathless. She understood why when a double line of imperial troopers marched past them. Luckily the two went unnoticed.

"Alright?" Ben asked in her ear when they are gone. His breath is warm against her ear.

"Yes," she said in an airy breath, her hands are fisted tightly in the collar of his jacket.

Ben pulled back, Azel released his clothing as he did so. He gave her a single nod and led the way once more. Azel hovered closely behind him.

They made their way up a small hill and into the town, which could be more described as a village. The buildings appear more like shacks built with wood, and theres only a few of them on either side of the path. They're all connected by the awning over the doorways and the wooden path that runs parallel beneath it.

A small amount of people wandered about. As Ben and Azel moved through the village, people watched them. When Azel noticed an old lady in a rocking chair stare at them, she had had enough.

"Why is everyone staring?" Azel whispered to Ben.

"I don't know," He admitted. He is feeling very uneasy about this.

"I have a bad feeling," Azel commented, echoing Obi-Wans exact thoughts. The Force is telling them something bad is going to happen. They need to make this fast.

"Here," Ben said and led them into the local pub. Inside it is a bit more lively, but still with a gloomy atmosphere. It smelt musty with age and bitter with alcohol. Everyone looked when the two of them walked in. After a moment, they looked away.

Azel couldn't help the sudden feeling that washed over her, like everyone on this planet is doomed.

And if her mother is here then she needs to act fast. If this planet is undergoing some mass attack, she needs to make sure her mother isn't apart of it.

"How do we know where he is?" She asked Ben, impatiently.

Obi-Wan didn't respond. He knows all of the slave traders and their most famous hang outs. This happens to be one pub they linger at. Nephard Triton in particular.

And there he is, sitting in the corner of the bar looking very drunk. Ben took Azels hand and pulled her over to him.

"Nephard Triton?" Ben asked as he took a seat next to him. Azel sat beside him but adjusted her chair so she could peer over Bens shoulder.

The man grunted in response and took another drink. His beard is gray and untrimmed, his head is balding on top but the sides are grown with a color matching his beard. He's old, much older than Azel expected a slave trader to be.

"I'm looking for someone you might have,"

The man didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm willing to buy her from you," he stated bluntly. _Huh_ , that's one way Azel didn't consider in her previous encounter.

"Aye," he muttered. "Ain't no one gettin' anythin' 'ere. I've been out of the trade since years," he said with a foreign accent.

Azel spoke up then. "A woman from Tatooine, dark hair and eyes, tan skin."

The man turned to her then. His light eyes looked like endless pits of hopelessness and agony. "Fools," he spoke. "The end is nye, and ye want to speak of buyin' slaves,"

"What?" Azel muttered out loud in confusion.

The man took a final swig of whiskey and flipped his glass upside down onto the counter. "Yer mad fer showin' up on the next dead planet. Troopers have made head counts, know how many will parish in each city. No one comes in the final months, except for you two."

That explains why everyone is staring. Azel stood up then and stepped closer to the man. "What do you mean parish? Are they planning on slaughtering the entire planet?"

Before he could answer, the pub shook with ceiling-cracking movement. Azel stumbled in her stance but did not fall. She looked up to see dust fall from the ceiling. Outside screams could be heard in the distance, and the ground-shaking force sounded like it is close.

An explosion.

"This is just the beginning," the man said. Azel looked around to see the others in the pub looking unconcerned, like they've accepted their fate. Azel will have none of that.

"Why isn't anyone leaving?" She questioned in a tormented voice.

"Aye miss I told ye, head counts."

 _The storm troopers won't let them leave_ , Azel settled on. That means they must know everyone that is on this planet, they must have names.

Azel turned to Ben. He was staring intently at Nephard with a hand on his beard. His blue eyes are calculating.

"That means they would know if my mother is here," Azel said hopeful.

Ben gave her a sideways glance. Nephard was the one to speak. "Ye deaf girl? I said no slave dealings here."

"If not here then where was the last you dealt?" Azel questioned with determination.

There was another explosion, closer this time. Azel could feel it shake her insides. This time she lost her balance and fell forward. She caught herself on the bar counter between Ben and Nephard.

"Best be leavin' before the Troopers add ye to their list." Nephard warned. "The Empire leaves no loose ends."

Ben stood up suddenly, and took hold of Azels arm. "We need to leave."

"But my mother-"

"Isn't here." Ben said sharply. "It's time to go," Ben tried dragging her towards the door but Azel pulled herself free before she could even take a step.

"We can't just leave these people to die!" She exclaimed to him.

"It's too late for them," Ben spoke quietly so only she could hear.

"The Death Star," Nephard spoke from behind her. Azel turned around to face him. He is staring at her with a blank expression. "Is called that for a reason."

"What is it?" She questioned him.

Nephard looked behind her to Ben. Ben looked deathly ill, like he knows what is going on. He looked to Azel then.

"We have to go, _now_." Ben said, dragging her by the arm towards the door. This time, she let him.

Outside, people ran in the streets. Smoke filled the air, an orange glow could be seen in the near distance from a recent explosion. Stormtroopers ran up and down the pathway. It is no question that they are the reason for the explosions.

"What is the Death Star?" Azel asked Ben as they weaved around the suddenly crowded village. Ben pulled her off to the side to stare at her. His face is gravely. The rain began to fall harder than before. The pellets felt like needles breaking through her skin. Her hair felt cold and heavy on her head. Looking at Ben, his hair is fully dark with rain water and his face has droplets dotting the skin.

"Home base of the Empire," he told her, blinking away the water that fell from his eyebrow. "They have built a weapon that can destroy whole planets."

Whole planets? That means it's not just the villages, that means there is nowhere for people to run. Azel felt sick with the realization.

"Who's _they_ exactly?" She asked him shakily. She knows the answer, but she needs to hear him say it. She needs to know.

"The Emperor," he said darkly. "And his Sith."

Azel swallowed heavily, her stomach growing nauseated. "Come on," he said and pulled her by her hand. Another explosion went off somewhere behind them, shaking the ground. It knocked both Ben and Azel to the ground. Ben was up quickly, pulling Azel with him. They are running now.

They made it down the slippery hill without a problem, but the hope of making it to the ship unnoticed died away quickly.

"Hault!" A voice boomed, making Azel and Ben stop running. Stormtroopers came over to them and pulled them away from one another. They are forced around to face the man behind them. Azel put up a fight, forcing the stormtroopers to hold her by her arms and hair. She could see Ben not struggling whatsoever. In fact, he remained perfectly calm.

How can he be so calm?

"Well well, what do we have here?" The older man questioned, looking at Azel. He is wearing imperial clothing, and approached Azel with his hands behind his back. She could see he is very very old when he got a bit closer. "A Force sensitive girl," he said loudly. Azel struggled even more. That was her secret that she's kept since she was a child. No one was suppose to know about that. "I know someone who would _love_ to get their hands on you," he said deviously. A smirk curled on his thin lips.

"Don't touch her," Ben threatened for her. The man looked over at Ben. His attention now on him.

The old man examined him thoroughly. He turned to the stormtroopers on either side of him.

"Search him," he demanded and they proceeded to search Ben. Azel watched as Ben struggled against them.

"Let go of him," she struggled and suddenly froze with what she saw.

The old man started laughing. "My _my,_ a Jedi. How kismet." The man stated, taking the lightsaber that was found on Ben. Obi-Wan glanced over at Azel, to see her reaction. Her eyes are wide staring at the weapon.

"You're all suppose to be dead." He said to Ben. "I'm sure Lord Vader will be interested to know that not only do we have a very strong Force Sensitive, but also a Jedi Knight."

Ben didn't deny it, or even correct the man. Azel knew without a doubt that it must be true. The realization hit her like a slap to the face. Everything about Ben suddenly makes sense. She never questioned him before about why he lived isolated on Tatooine or what his previous life entailed because she feared the answer. She feared that he was a terrible man and is in hiding.

But the truth of it is, he was hiding because he's a _good_ man.

"So which one are you? I'm sure Vader will like to know who he missed." The old man questioned him.

Ben didn't reply. When he didn't, a stormtrooper punched him in the stomach. Azel jumped, trying to get to that _machine_ that punched him. However, she didn't make it far. The stormtroopers are stronger, and had to force her to her knees with an even tighter grip. Her body ached where they held her, she knew she would have bruises on her arms from them.

Ben coughed and then looked up at the man. "He already knows," he said roughly.

Azels stomach dropped, and chills went down her spin. _So he knows Darth Vader?_

The old man smiled, "You're him then," he confirmed darkly.

Suddenly something started coming into view in the sky, it's a massively large object, almost like a planet. It took up the majority of the sky, and blocked the view of the nearby planets. It's still raining, but the night sky is clear in the distance which allowed them to see through the atmosphere.

Directly above them though, the clouds are thick. The rain burned Azels eyes from looking upwards. She had to look away. As she did, she noticed everyone else's attention is drawn to the same point in the sky.

The old man looked pleased. "Ah, perfect timing." He said and then turned to the two of them. "In a few minutes this planet will be nothing, and Vader will have two very powerful beings in his grasp."

"Like hell," Azel said harshly, and angrily. She pushed her right elbow backwards, hitting a stormtroopers in the groin. It doubled over and she had an arm free. She quickly wiped around to the other stormtrooper to fight it. Just as she was going in for the second attack, another explosion went off.

The group was flung backwards and pulled apart. Azel laid face down in the mud, and looked up to see the village they just came from is burning down. She didn't even hear the TIE fighter come and destroy it, but now she can see it flying away from the scene.

Debris from the buildings had fallen around them, and ashes of the burned wood and bodies fell slower than the rain. Azel watched as the village burned orange and red, and then looked away as the black smoke blocked her view of it. It quickly surrounded her making her eyes burn and throat tighten. She coughed as she got to her feet.

She didn't realize her ears were ringing until the noise turned into a foreign hum. She looked behind her to see the smokey figure of Ben. He is holding a blue lightsaber and slicing away at all the stormtroopers with fluidity and grace.

When they are all dead Ben ran over to Azel. The shock is still evident on her face. She stared at the glowing blue blade.

"You're a-"

"No time," Ben interjected and pulled her towards the ship.

"But the man-"

"We will die if we stay any longer," Ben said, pulling her along. Azel wasn't sure how her feet are cooperating, but they are. She glanced back to see the old man was boarding a ship that hovered just above the ground. He must've ran off when Ben started killing the stormtroopers, but now he is in the safety of a ship, and is going back to the Dark Lords to let them know they exist. _Kriff_.

Ben and Azel made it onto the ship. Ben cut his saber before they boarded and hooked it to his waist, openly. He went to the cockpit and immediately started up the ship. Azel closed the ramp door and ran to sit beside him.

They lifted off just as they saw a green laser beam come from the large planet-ship in the sky, the Death Star. Azel suddenly knows why they call it that. She felt sick to her stomach. As they lifted off, she watched the beam enter the atmosphere and touch down on the planet, she could hear the rumbling as it hit and suddenly the ground nearby was lifting up and growing. The beam is taking out the entire planet.

It is nothing like Azel has ever seen, or could ever imagine.

Ben turned the ship and Azel couldn't see anymore of it. Ben went further into the sky and suddenly they were at the speed of light.

In any other circumstance, Azel would've protested his jump to lightspeed without breaking the planets gravity first, but now is not the time.

All she could focus on are the people currently dying on the planet Ryturn, and she can do nothing about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Azel didn't realize she is crying. The tears fell freely down her cheeks and her body trembled, either from the cold of the rain or the sobs racking through her.

Ben brought her tea, and told her she should change. Azel couldn't move. She sat there staring at the control panel. She noticed there are coordinates programmed in.

"Where are we going?" She asked him when she was able to get a hold on her tears.

"Somewhere I was hoping I wouldn't have to," mumbled Ben as he sat down beside her. He is fully dry now, and wearing his old robes. She examined him and the lightsaber on his belt. She should've _known_ just from those tunics alone.

She should've _known_ because she is a Force Sensitive. How can she even _miss_ that?

Azel wiped the wet streaks from her cheeks angrily. As upset as she is about not realizing Ben is a Jedi, she is still in shock by the events that occurred on Ryturn.

"All those people-"

"I know," Ben said without looking at her.

"They all just-"

"Yes," he replied, still not letting her finish.

"How can we just _leave_ them? You're a Jedi! We could've _done_ something!" She burst out, looking at him desperately. She wasn't sure what she would truly get out of this conversation. It's not like they could go back and save those people. There's not even a planet to go back _to_.

"We didn't have a choice," Ben answered her, "Jedi or otherwise."

She knows he is right. She hates that he is right, and that she _understands_. How could she understand why millions of people had to die? What kind of person does that make her?

"It's natural to feel guilty." He said to Azel, nearly reading her mind. "But there is nothing we could've done."

"I'm not feeling guilty," she argued petulantly, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ben looked at her. "Yes you are, your Force Signature says it all." He said simply with a sip from his tea.

Azel stared at him. "My what?"

"Force signature. It's like your own personal scent that only those strong with the Force can sense, or even feel. Every emotion you feel, is prominent by those around you."

"W-what?" She stuttered out. _So every Force Sensitive knows what I'm feeling at all times_? Ben knew she was a sensitive the moment they met, so he could feel her every emotion since then. She couldn't help but feel slightly violated. Certainly the Force doesn't work like that? If she couldn't feel Ben or any other Sensitive she's come across (assuming she did come across one) then he must be exaggerating.

"That's only because you're not in control." He said, nearly answering her question.

"How do I get in control?" She asked him. She doesn't want others to know how she is feeling. She doesn't want others to know what she is just by looking at her.

"That's why we're going where we're going," Ben said looking out the window to the stars flying past. "And I need some guidance." He mumbled more to himself.

 _You and me both_ , Azel thought absently.

The two flew in silence after that. Bens secret is floating openly between the two of them, neither knowing how to really address it, or if they even want to. Azels secret apparently was never a secret to Ben, or any other Sensitive she's met. She feels sick, and is very confident she will vomit.

Azel went to the restroom and did just that, quite a few times. When she looked up from the toilet, Ben is standing there holding dry clothing for her. He set it on the counter and left her alone.

After what was revealed about him, it's best he stays away. Azel couldn't decide if she wanted to punch him, or drop a bunch of questions on him. Maybe it's both. At least her stomach feels better.

Azel changed into warmer clothing-her previous clothing. The warmth and comfort of familiarity helped keep her mind at ease. Some how he knew that's exactly what she needed, and as unfamiliar with the Force as she is, she knows enough to understand that he didn't figure that one out by reading her Force.

Something like that is worked out by learning each other. They've spent a lot of time together, traveling, running, watching each others back. It feels natural to do such a thing. Regardless of recent discoveries, he is still the same person. He is still her friend.

Azel brushed some of her hair off her face. Some strands had fallen loose from the half pony-tail, and tickled her face. It's mostly dry now, but the hair that rested against her neck still felt wet and heavy. She pull the rubber band out of her hair and re-styled it so it's not so disheveled. Looking in the mirror, she sees herself and is relieved. Azel half expected to find a stranger looking back at her, but it's just her. Maybe a little pink in the nose and puffy eyed from crying, but still the same dirty blonde hair, prominent cheek bones, and bright blue eyes.

Azel sat on her bed, leaning against the wall, and stared at the necklace that is dangling against her chest. She held it in her hand and inspected it once more. The reason Ben bought it for her makes more sense now. It makes sense why he wasn't talkative to the shop woman who spoke like the Jedi are gods, and it makes sense that he wanted Azel to have it. She obviously admired it, and he knew she is Force sensitive. He must have figured that she held some admiration for the Jedi given her Sensitivity.

Her anger faded more and more as she stared at the symbol. The Jedi don't feel angry, the Jedi are peaceful and forgiving.

Ben came out of the cockpit. Azel watched him and knew instantly that she couldn't stay upset with him-and not because of the Jedi way. It's because his face is always relaxed, even if his eyes have hints of pain and sadness. He is her stability, he keeps her safe and calm because _he_ is safe and calm. He cares for her, or else he wouldn't have helped her find her mother, or protect her from getting hurt on the planets they visited. He took care to speak with Arrin for Azel, and he agreed with taking Han from the terrible place he was living. It could be because he is a Jedi, but if that were the case, he wouldn't have come to find her that day at the spaceport on Tatooine. He would've stuck with his _no_ and moved on.

But here he is, looking at her with his soft blue eyes and managing to wash away any anger she ever had.

He gestured to the spot next to her at the foot of her bed. Azel nodded and he sat down beside her.

"We should discuss this," he stated bluntly.

"There is nothing to discuss," she said to him because truthfully there really _isn't_ much to discuss. He is a Jedi, he had to hide that fact because of his safety, and it's as simple as that.

However, there are still questions in the back of her mind that are nawing at her skull. She could hear him sigh just as she spoke up again, "Is Ben really your name?" She blurted out, her questions getting the best of her.

"No," he answered. He tried to keep the small smile off his face, even when she is trying to be stubborn, her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Why would the Emperor care if you're alive? That man was specific to you, not just as a Jedi."

"It's not the Emperor he was referring to, it's his apprentice." He responded darkly.

"Darth Vader," Azel said the name in a whisper, eyes far away in her mind.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, hoping she will forget that he ignored the question at hand. She did.

"Why Tatooine?" She asked him with a frown. "Of all the places you could've went into hiding, why there?"

Obi-Wan thought about this. He wasn't about to tell Azel about Luke no matter how much he wanted to. The whole point of him being there was to keep Luke safe, and keep himself hidden.

Azel believes he's in hiding because everyone thinks the Jedi are dead. Really, it's because Vader could be looking for him and Luke.

"You could say I'm a sentimentalist," he stated. "My best friend was born there." It's not entirely a lie. Even if it weren't for Luke, he couldn't help but feel that Tatooine would be his place of hiding.

"Is your friend still there? Who is he?" She pondered. Something crossed her face suddenly. "Or she," she mumbled with agitation.

"He," Obi-Wan specified. "Hasn't been there for years. You wouldn't know him."

"What's your _real_ name?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He supposes there is no point in hiding it any longer. She already knows he is a Jedi, and he knows she is trustworthy enough. The Empire surely knows he is alive by now, so he might as well admit it. "My name is Obi-Wan." He said smoothly. Saying his name out loud again felt like a weight off his shoulders. It made him feel like himself again, or the man he used to be. Obi-Wan isn't sure that is a good thing. He failed as a Jedi, and he failed his Padawan.

And yet, he is feeling relieved.

"Obi-Wan," Azel said softly. It made his heart do a leap hearing his name out of her mouth. The way her lips formed his name, and how her voice spoke it, it is like she is meant to always say it. It made him wish he told her his name sooner. But he knew he couldn't at the time.

He feels even more relieved now.

"Is that a name you prefer?" She asked him.

"When we are alone," he said to her, honestly. "If you are addressing me in public, then Ben is the safest." He said. He looked over to her and she is staring at the far side of the ship with a frown. Her mind is off in deep thought as she processed everything. Her nose and eyes are still a bit red and swollen from crying. Her hair is wavy from the water and her skin looks pale as ever in her tan tunics.

She is beautiful.

Azel nodded. "Okay," she said, and started picking absently at the sheets in her lap.

Obi-Wan took that as his chance to ask her what he wanted, "How long have you known you are Force Sensitive?"

"Since I was young," Azel stated. "Thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it until now,"

"Why hide it?" He asked, he thought he knew the answer but he wanted confirmation.

"The war," she said looking up at him. "Especially after word spread that all the Jedi were killed. And besides that, you become more interesting to slave dealers when you're a sensitive." She said.

Obi-Wan nodded along with her answer.

The ship made a noise then, a beeping sound.

Obi-Wan got to his feet. "We're here," he said to her and made his way into the cockpit. Azel followed quickly.

She could see them entering an atmosphere. It's foggy, impossible to see anything around them, the ship shook and jolted as they entered through it. Obi-Wan flipped switches quickly as they descended.

They broke through the fog but by that time they are nearly too late. The ground approached quickly, Obi-Wan pulled up harshly, throwing the two of them back into their seats. Obi-Wan hovered the ship over the ground and landed gently.

Azel didn't realize she was breathing heavily until they landed safe.

"Nothing to it," Obi-Wan said to her, she looked at him and he is smiling. She gave him a pointed look.

"Where are we?" She asked him, ignoring his comment.

Azel looked outside to see it's dark, and it's very clear they're in a swamp. The fog ghosted over the ground, breaking up here and there to give them a view of what is below. There are trees with vines, rocks with moss, and little puddles of water throughout the muddy ground.

Obi-Wan stood up and went for the door. Azel stared after him until he opened the ships hatch and began to walk out. With a grunt, she reluctantly followed him out onto the foreign planet.

It's warm, and humid. Azel hates the way the air clings to her skin. She suddenly longed for the dry heat of Tatooine.

"Who would _live_ here?" She questioned out loud in disgust.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said to her in amusement, and took her hand to lead her through the swamp.

They walked for awhile until they came upon a dwelling in the near distance. Light could be seen flickering in the windows. Obi-Wan led Azel around a small pond and over a log before they made it to the dwelling door. It's small, almost hobbit like. Azel wasn't sure what to expect when Obi-Wan let go of her hand and knocked.

However, it certainly wasn't a small green creature. He stood with a walking stick, and she immediately noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

Correction, she certainly wasn't expecting a small green creature that happens to be a _Jedi_.

This little guy clearly has no qualms about others discovering he is a Jedi with how openly he wears his weapon. Maybe he is the only resident on this planet, it wouldn't surprise her.

"Master Kenobi," the creature said and bowed.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan repeated the action.

Azel stared at the two of them awkwardly. It wasn't put past her that both of them aren't just Jedi, but Masters.

"Urgent matters it must be, for you to arrive unannounced." He said to Obi-Wan. Then looked over to Azel. "And with a guest."

"This is Azelynn, who I told you about."

"Ah, yes. Force Sensitive she is." Azel felt her stomach drop at hearing her secret said aloud, again. What's more, is that Obi-Wan told a troll about it long before they arrived. She felt a bit agitated by this, but she supposes she has no reason to be. "Strong she is." Yoda said.

"How can you tell that?" Azel questioned.

"Loud Force Signature, you have." He spoke backwards to her.

Azel frowned. _How is that related to strength?_

"Come," Yoda said turning towards his door. "Discuss inside we will," he lead them inside. Obi-Wan and Azel had to crawl through the door and remain sitting in order to fit some-what comfortably inside.

It's warm in Yodas dwelling, cozy even. It's not something Azel expected when she arrived here. Yoda went to the stove, stirring something in a metal pot over the fire while the two of them got settled. Obi-Wan sat diagonal from her, with a table between them. He had to tuck his neck slightly to keep it from hitting the ceiling. Every little object seemed to be perfectly sized for Yoda. The spoons, pots and pans, the pillow and blankets in the wall cove behind Obi-Wan that, she figures, is Yodas bed. Around the corner is shelving and drawers that are also Yoda size.

She watched him take the pot from the fire and set it on the windowsill, probably to cool faster.

"Who are you?" Azel asked him. She already knows he is a Jedi, but who is he in relevance to Obi-Wan?

"Who are you, the question is." Yoda countered, looking at her. It's a bit different seeing him at eye level. His ears are far out from his head, thin gray strands slicked down his head between them. His eyes are large and wide with knowledge and age. Azel couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his years of wisdom.

Obi-Wan stared at her, as did Yoda. Azel sat with her mouth opening and closing unsure how to respond. "Azelynn, I'm from Tatooine." She finally said to him nervously.

"Searching for someone you are," Yoda filled in.

"Yes, how can you tell?" She asked with a frown. She shook her head then, realizing Obi-Wan must've told him. "You already know," she stated bluntly. When he didn't say anything she continued. "My mother,"

Yoda hummed and then went rifling through his belongings in the cove of shelves. He pulled out a silver object that looked too large in his hands.

"What is that?" She asked.

Obi-Wan seemed to know what he is doing and adjusted himself to face her better. He reached out and took her wrist in his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

Azel glared at him. Obi-Wan seemed to understand. "Do you trust me enough to mean you no harm?" He rephrased.

Azel sighed heavily, staring into his soft eyes.

"Yes," she answered reluctantly, although it's true. Obi-Wan moved her hand to rest palm-up on the table, keeping eye contact with her. Suddenly a pain shot through her hand. It was brief, and small, but still made Azel jump and yelp. She yanked her hand back and stared at Yoda who was examining the silver object that hurt her.

Azel could see a sharp needle protruding from it.

"Did you just _inject_ me?" She questioned angrily.

"No," Obi-Wan easily soothed. "He took a sample of your blood."

"Why?" She questioned and examined the little drop of blood coming out of her finger where Yoda poked her.

"Your midi-chlorian count." Obi-Wan specified.

"My what?" She asked. There are a lot of new words she is learning today.

"They're what connects us with the Force, they tell us the will of it. When you have a bad feeling about something, it's your midi-chlorians that tranfer the message to you that something bad will happen." He tried to explain to her.

"So they're messengers of the Force," Azel confirmed with a frown.

"Essentially yes," Obi-Wan nodded.

"You could've just asked for a blood sample." She muttered in annoyance.

"Better results we have when quickly blood flows," Yoda inserted. There was a beep on the gadget and Yodas ears did a thing, and his brows furrowed. Azel felt uneasy.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked before she could. Yoda handed it over to him, and suddenly he wore a similar expression as Yoda. "Just as I suspected," He said quietly to himself.

"What is it?" Azel demanded. "Is it bad?"

"No," Obi-Wan said looking at her. He handed her the device. The number on the screen read 24,352.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means," Yoda stated. "Stronger than most Jedi you are."

Azel looked between the two of them. "But that's impossible," she scoffed. "I know nothing about the Force or how to wield it."

"Teach you, Master Kenobi will." Yoda said.

"What?" Azel questioned immediately. She couldn't have heard that right. "To be a Jedi?"

She glanced between the two of them. Yoda appeared confident in his decision. Obi-Wan appeared like he has been struck by lightning. His eyes are wide and blank, staring at Yoda.

What's worse is neither of them said a word.

"For what purpose? They don't exist anymore." Azel went on. "What does this number matter when they're all dead anyway?" It was a bit harsh, but Yoda seemed to understand her meaning.

"And yet," he started. "Sit here do we."

Azel didn't have a good response to that. She stared down at her hands in her lap, and remembered the real reason she is traveling the galaxy. "I can't become a Jedi, I have to find my mother." She said.

Neither of them spoke again and Master Yoda sighed and then looked up at Azel with a stern look. "Told us your first name you have, but left out the second name you did."

"There isn't one." Azel said heavily, and stubbornly. _What does this have to do with my mother anyway?_

"Lying you are." Yoda deadpanned.

Azels heart skipped in her chest with worry. She glanced over to Obi-Wan who is looking at her strangely, as if he only just realized he never knew this about her. Another secret Azel was trying to remain hidden. There are stories behind her name these days. Rumors. It's not a name you wave around proudly anymore.

It is not a name she wants to tell them. They will see her differently, treat her differently. However, looking at the two of them staring at her so intently for an answer, it doesn't seem like she has much of a choice.

Azel mustered up all the confidence she could, and spoke without a waver in her voice.

"Skywalker," She told them. "My name is Azelynn Skywalker."

 **END PART 1**


	8. Part 2: Chapter 8

_The night sky is littered with sparkling lights. All the stars in the Galaxy could be seen, along with the thick stardust strip directly overhead that indicates their galaxy. It's easy to get lost in those stars, just staring up at them and wondering how much else, who else, and what else is out there._

 _Azelynn dreamed of being among them. She dreamed of being far away from the planet of Tatooine, somewhere with lots of blue water and green trees._

 _"Day dreaming again, Lynnie?" She heard her mother say behind her. Lynnie is the nickname her mother used on her occasionally. It's the special one that no one else uses except for her mom._

 _Azelynn turned around in her chair to see her mom standing in the doorway. Her dark hair is pulled into a knot at the base of her head, and her tan robes look warm and cozy. Azelynn always liked her mothers robes, they smell like her._

 _Her mother is beautiful. Azelynn only hopes that one day she could look like her. However her bright blonde hair and blue eyes determine otherwise._

 _"Will I ever be as pretty as you?" Azelynn pouted to her. Her mother frowned and approached her._

 _"You are beautiful, Lynnie. Where is this coming from?"_

 _Azelynn looked up to meet her gaze. "You're always so pretty. I want to look just like you when I grow up, but I can't."_

 _Her mother smiled fondly at her and sat down in the chair beside her. "Everyone is pretty in their own way." She began to run her fingers through Azelynns hair, and watched as her daughter stared up at the sky some more._

 _They're sitting on the balcony of their home. Other dwellings could be seen in the distance, and on either side of them, but the sky is the main sight to see on their balcony._

 _"You're growing so fast, sweetheart." Her mother said to her absently._

 _Azelynn looked over to her with her wide eyes. "I'm only," Azelynn looked down at her fingers and counted on them, "Three," She said and held up said amount of fingers._

 _Her mother smiled to her. "Yet you're so smart." He mother complimented, and then paused. "I think it's time I tell you about someone."_

 _"Who?" Azelynn asked, suddenly excited with wonder._

 _"Your brother." Her mother answered._

 _"Brother?" She repeated with a frown. "Like what Mae and Jayce are?"_

 _Her mother laughed. "Sort of. But Mae and Jayce are sisters. A brother is the boy version of sister."_

 _Azelynn contemplated this for a long while, trying to process it in her young mind. "I have a brother?"_

 _"Yes." Her mother smiled down at her, although it is a pained expression. "And you remind me of him."_

 _"Why?" She asked curiously._

 _"He has blond hair and blue eyes like you. He is handsome as you are pretty."_

 _Azelynn smiled giddily at that and then asked, "Where is he?"_

 _Her mother sighed and then looked up to the sky. "He is out there," She said to her, and Azelynn looked up as well. "He is flying around the galaxy as a Jedi."_

 _"Jedi?" Azelynn questioned with a frown. "Why? What is that?"_

 _"Jedi are the guardians of this Galaxy. They protect the people, and save lives. They're gentle, and brave, warriors."_

 _"My brother is one of them?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Can I meet him?" Another strange expression went across her mothers face, but Azelynn didn't think much of it._

 _"No, I'm afraid we may not see him again."_

 _"What if I became a Jedi? Then could we see him?" Azelynn pondered innocently._

 _Her mother hesitated. She couldn't imagine losing another child to the Jedi, but it's not her choice to make. "Maybe," She said to her honestly._

 _Her daughters eyes lit up at that. It worried Shmi how interested in the Jedi Azelynn is, and that her daughter could be Force Sensitive. She does not know where Anakin is, or if he is safe, and to think that not only her son is gone but her daughter too? Shmi is not sure she could bare it._

 _However, she has faith in the Force. If it is the will of the Force to take her children away to make them into powerful Jedi, then so be it. What ever happens is for the greater good._

 _"What's his name?" Azelynn asked her, pulling Shmi from her thoughts._

 _Her mother smiled down at her. Her daughters blue curious eyes remind her of her son. "His name is Anakin."_

* * *

Azel tried to keep her racing heart under control. She watched the two of them intently. Yodas expression is blank like he suspected who she is from the beginning. It's Obi-Wans reaction that is making Azel uneasy. He is looking at her with his eyebrows drawn down, mouth slightly ajar and his eyes are wide in surprise. Given any other circumstance, it could be a comical sight.

She is terrified that he is going to hate her now. She's related to a monster, a monster that destroyed his previous life and more than likely tried to kill him.

He is only ever going to see her as _his_ family, and given her Force Sensitivity they will only see her as someone who could turn dark like _he_ did.

The thought of that, mixed with the thought of losing Obi-Wan, is too much. With that fear in her mind, she turned around and quickly crawled out of the hut. Once she was in the open air she got to her feet and ran.

Azel has no idea where she's going. She jumped over branches and logs, weaved around trees, and leapt over puddles until she came to a stop at a large boulder. She collapsed over it and sobbed openly, but she wasn't crying. It is more like a pained gasp for breath. It happened multiple times for what felt like hours (but was only mer minutes) until she could breathe normally, and look around her.

She has no idea where she is. Great, she panicked and then got herself lost on a strange planet. _Way to go, Azelynn._ She scolded herself _._

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe it when the words are said to him. He couldn't believe it even when all the pieces fell into place for him. How her Force felt familiar, how her features are oddly similar to _his_. The way she acts and speaks, and how she _hates_ sand.

Well, that last part is a long shot but it makes sense.

Obi-Wan felt like his world flipped on its axis, but rightened itself in the process.

He stared at Azel, unable to remove his eyes from her. It's the hair, maybe the skin or shape of her face, perhaps the eyes. Just looking at her, he should've _known_ there is a relation _._

Something in his expression must've worried her because she turned herself around and crawled out of Yodas hut.

Obi-Wan tried to go after her, but Yoda stopped him. "Let her go, you must." He said.

"Is she," Obi-Wan struggled to get the words out, his voice sounds foreign in his ears. "Is she his sibling?" He asked. Master Yoda must've predicted this question because the blood analysis is already pulled up on his Midichlorian device. While it can count the Midichlorians in the blood, it can also compare to other samples that have passed through the over-all system. It's how the Jedi were able to tell if they recruited any same-blood Force Sensitives into the Temple.

Obi-Wan took the device from Master Yoda and stared at the results on the small screen. There sat the confirmation that Anakin and Azelynn are related, and that their blood cells and DNA are similar enough to indicate they share the same parents.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and handed the device back to Master Yoda. "He doesn't know about her, it is not possible that he could. Her mother must've-" Obi-Wan cut himself off. He was going to say that she must've gotten pregnant immediately after they took Anakin away... but a more pressing thought occurred to him. Her mother. Azelynn doesn't _know_.

"What am I suppose to tell her about her mother?" Obi-Wan questioned with sadness. He feels a new level of compassion for her. All these years Azel must have believed her to be alive, and then dedicated her freedom to finding her, and to find out it was all for nothing?

Obi-Wan remembers how Anakin reacted to the death of his mother, and a shudder went through him at the memory.

"Tell her nothing you will." Yoda said, and Obi-Wan frowned at him.

"We can't do that, she must suspect that we know Anakin, certainly we would know what happened to-"

"Tell her nothing. Suspect we know her brother she will, but discover your knowledge on her mother, she will not." He interrupted.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he is hearing. How could he do that to her? How could Master Yoda ask such a thing of him? They are Jedi, they do not lie. He especially cannot keep it from Azelynn. She is his friend, a truly dear friend.

"She deserves to know," Obi-Wan argued.

"Train she will not if news of her mother she knows."

That's when Obi-Wan suddenly remembered Yodas earlier words. "You want me to train her?"

"Yes,"

Obi-Wan shook his head. It's difficult to think about having another Padawan after he failed his last, but he knows he could find peace with it. Except this isn't just any Padawan, this is Anakins _sister,_ a sister he feels strongly for. He can't do it. He failed her brother, he will fail her too. They're too closely related, and fears he will lose Azelynn as he did Anakin. It's not fair to her, and it's not fair to him. Obi-Wan can't lose her.

"Thinking too much you are." Yoda scolded him, causing Obi-Wan to jump slightly. He didn't realize how quiet he was being, and how far away in his mind he was. "No attachments are you meant to have. Attached to late Skywalker you were, and attached to young Skywalker you are. Release these feelings to the Force, and train her you will." Yoda spoke urgently.

Obi-Wan felt slightly embarrassed to be called out for his attachments. He always pushed that word to the back of his mind when he thought of Anakin, and even Azel. It is wrong of him, it is how Anakin got himself into trouble. Anakin was the definition of why Jedi do not have attachments. Obi-Wan is one of the last Jedi, and he is disgracing the name by not following the code.

"My apologies, Master." Obi-Wan spoke, and bowed his head. "I will not let my feelings impact my actions." It is true. If he is going to train Azel then he needs to push any feelings he has to the side. It will save himself and Azel a lot of trouble.

"Good." Master Yoda stated simply.

"Master, do you really think it wise to train Azelynn given her strength and blood relations?" It is a sincere concern of his, and it makes him wonder why Yoda is confident about her but denied Anakin training and title of Master.

Master Yoda sighed at this. "Feel no darkness in her I do. Strong her feelings are, but sense recklessness I do not. Feel the difference do you?" He asked, referring to the Force Signatures of both Anakin and Azelynn.

Obi-Wan considered this. As strong as Azels Force is, and how heavily she feels, he has never felt anything dark in her. Nothing like Anakin. "I do," Obi-Wan confirmed, answering his own question.

"Then train her you will, sense something good from it I do."

Obi-Wan nodded once, and pushed any feelings he has about it to the back of his mind to meditate on later. He will release all these mixed feelings to the Force and then he will be able to train Azel with a clear, unbiased mind.

"How will I train her with her search for her mother?" He pondered. Azel is not going to stop looking for her.

"Put on pause, the search is. Understand she will."

That made Obi-Wan frown. He knows her, she most certainly will _not_ understand. She's stubborn. "How-"

"Speak with her, listen to you she will. Trusts you she does."

Well, that's a fight he will be having with her later.

Obi-Wan sighed, and felt the stirrings of a headache begin. He rubbed a hand down his face and rested his head against his hand. A lot of information has been thrown at him, it's overwhelming. He only wishes Qui-Gon were here to help him. He would know what to do in this situation.

"Where are we to go?" Obi-Wan asked him. They are going to be practicing with the Force and it won't be safe to do that just anywhere these days. Especially when he and Azelynn need to lay low from the Empire.

"Take her to Coruscant you will."

Obi-Wan didn't hide his surprise. He thought Coruscant had fallen with the Jedi. "Is Coruscant even habitable?"

"Untouched by the war it is,"

"Are you sure it is safe there?"

"Safe it is. Better for training it is, strongly the Force flows there."

Obi-Wan considered this. If the planet is untouched then it is the same Coruscant he knows and loves, minus the Jedi and the Temple of course.

Okay, maybe not _exactly_ as he loves it.

Obi-Wan nodded to Master Yoda. "I will take Azel there, then." He decided, and began to move towards the exit.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda stopped him, Obi-wan looked back at him. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan gave him a tight smile, "And to you Master Yoda,"

* * *

Azel found herself walking in circles. She keeps coming back to the same boulder she started at. She groaned in frustration and kicked a nearby puddle. The water flew up and splashed against a tree, the puddle rippled from the impact and slowly settled back to a state of inertness.

Azel stared at the unmoving water. In it she could see her reflection, and the longer she stared the more she didn't recognize the face staring back. Her face morphed into a man with blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, angular cheeks and a sharp jawline.

Azel jumped backwards with a gasp. Her back hit the boulder behind her and she stumbled. She fell to the ground with a thud. She huffed to herself, but didn't bother trying to stand back up. She sat in the cold dirt with her arms around her knees and tried to forget the trick her mind played on her involving a stranger she's never seen before.

It's just her fear toying with her. She is afraid of losing Obi-Wan, afraid of never finding her mother, and afraid of the creature that has taken over the brother she's never met.

 _Azelynn_ , She heard her name. It's faint and distant, and she wondered if she imagined it until, _Azelynn_ ,

Azel stood up and looked around her. She walked forward and peered between the trees. When she didn't see anything she decided to head in the direction she heard her name. Maybe Obi-Wan is looking for her.

Azel didn't travel far, she continued to follow the sound of her name. It grew louder as she walked, and the louder the sound the more she realized it isn't Obi-Wans voice. Azel stopped walking.

"Hello?" She called out. She hoped for an answer, but also feared for one. Who else would be calling for her on a planet she has never visited?

 _Azelynn_ , the voice spoke again. _Come closer,_ it instructed her. Azel isn't sure what possessed her to listen to a strange voice coming from nowhere, but she did. She moved straight forward, coming to a stop before two trees that are closely together. The fog is thicker in this area, reaching up to her knees and even higher near the two trees.

 _Azelynn_ , the voice called to her again. This time, it is much louder and more distinct.

"Yes?" She responded this time. "Who is there?"

 _My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was once a Jedi Master long ago_ , he said to her.

"What do you want?" Azel asked towards the trees. This mans voice seemed to be coming from all around her, not a particular spot like it had seemed when she was further away.

 _You need to train as a Jedi_ , he stated bluntly.

Azel rose her eyebrows, that's quite a bold statement to make for a creature with no body. "Excuse me?" She scoffed.

 _You need to train as a Jedi warrior, and become a Knight as your brother once did_ ,

Azel couldn't believe what she is hearing from this thing. How dare it. "What even _are_ you?" She asked.

 _I am what is known as a Force Ghost. It is an ancient art lost to time. Most Jedi did not know it exists anymore, and therefore never trained for it. It is a way to become one with the Force, to never fully die. I am suppose to teach Obi-Wan these practices, but he is not strong enough to contact me yet._

Azel shook her head, trying to understand. "Then why can _I_ hear you?" She was sure to enunciate the I in her question.

 _You are one of the most strong Force Users I have ever come across. I imagine with a bit more training you will have no trouble seeing me._

"Obi-Wan can't see you?" Azel questioned with a frown.

 _Or hear me. My only connection to him is through dreams, but he seems to have trouble remembering them. Dreams are tricky that way._

"You're telling me I'm stronger than Obi-Wan?" She scoffed. That is absolutely ridiculous.

 _No. You have a stronger connection to the Force which makes you inferior to Obi-Wan, but your lack of training does not make you stronger._

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not training." She concluded easily.

 _Why not?_

Azel wondered this herself. She needs to find her mother for starters. But she also thought of her brother, how he was a great Jedi and then succumbed to the dark side. The thing that made him great, his Force, became his downfall. She doesn't want that to happen to her.

"I need to find my mother," She stated simply.

Y _our connection to the Force will help with that._

That got Azels attention. "What do you mean?"

 _You are looking for her in a galaxy full of billions of habitants, per planet. The Force will guide you, and direct where you need to go. Your area of search will be narrowed down significantly._

Azel pondered this. If she could actually wield her Force strength then she would be able to use it to her advantage. Not to mention the training will teach her how to hide her emotions and thoughts from others. Still, in the back of her mind she fears that she will become like her brother. But another part of her is arguing _you are not him_.

And besides, this is for her mother. She needs to find her, it's a promise she has made to her and herself.

"Why?" Azel asked this Qui-Gon.

There was a pause. _Why what?_ He asked.

"Why do you want me to train? Why does Yoda want me to train? The Jedi are gone, the Empire has taken over. What do you two benefit from this arrangement?"

 _Balance_ , he answered immediately. _To restore the balance in the Force_.

"And you think I can do that?" Azel questioned.

He paused again. _Yes_ , he answered.

"That's ridiculous!" Azel exclaimed. "How could I-"

 _Have patience, and faith in the Force. Everything will come to you in time_. He stated calmly.

Azel sighed. She doesn't know what she is getting herself into if she says yes. It is a galaxy of possibilities. But she knows what she is getting if she doesn't. More searching endlessly throughout the galaxy, probably never finding her mother, and maybe spending the end of her life alone on Tatooine.

The thought of that made Azel sick to her stomach. That is not a life she wants to lead, she didn't buy her freedom for that.

"Fine," Azel agreed. "Where do I start?"

 _Find Obi-Wan, he will be your teacher. For now, the two of you need rest._

"Alright," She said, and suddenly something occurred to her. "Will I hear from you again?" She asked.

 _Search your feelings, young one._

With that, Azel could feel a weight lift from her shoulders and she knew Qui-Gon is gone. How strange, she didn't notice there was a heavy presence to the air until it was lifted. Even more so, her feelings tell her she will be hearing from him again.

Azel turned around a noticed something to her left. She didn't come from that direction, or even look in that direction until this moment. There in the distance is Obi-Wans ship.

Azel smiled to herself, and started heading towards it. She made it there without issue, and when she arrived she noticed Obi-Wan coming from between the trees on the opposite side.

The two of them paused and stared at one another. Azel could almost feel his judgment. Yoda and Qui-Gon are so sure Obi-Wan will train her, they never bothered to ask if he _wants_ to train her. Maybe he wants nothing to do with her now.

That thought broke Azels heart. The two of them have grown close over the time they have spent traveling together. They have fought together, protected one another, laughed together, and danced together. They're close friends, good friends. Different from how she and Arrin are friends. Arrin and Azel do similar things together, but there is something missing from it that contrasts it to hers and Obi-Wans friendship.

That is why she can't lose him. She hopes that he feels the same way, and will look past her relation to a Sith Lord.

Azel cleared her throat, and moved towards the ships door with her head down. Obi-Wan followed behind her, and they boarded the ship.

Once the door is closed and locked behind them, Azel spoke without looking at him.

"You're not obligated to train me, but I am willing to learn if you're willing to teach." She said, and chanced a glance up at him.

Obi-Wan stared at her with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to agree with training."

"Why not?" She wondered, fully looking at him now. She is relieved to find that he is looking at her no different than he has before.

"I thought you wanted to focus on finding your mother." He admitted.

"I do, but it will be easier if I have the Force guiding me, right?"

Obi-Wan considered this. "I think so, yes." He said.

Azel nodded. "Then it's settled?" She left the sentence as a question. She is decided, but is he?

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "I will teach you the ways of the Force, and train you as a Jedi Knight."

Azel smiled at him. "Okay," She nodded and headed for her bed to lay down.

"I need to take you somewhere," He said. "It's where we will do the training."

Azel couldn't say she was disappointed they won't be stuck on this planet for her training. "What a shame," She mumbled to herself. It must've been audible enough for Obi-Wan to hear because she noticed him push back a smile.

"You ready?" He asked her, when he composed himself. She nodded, and they took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Azel tossed and turned in her sleep. She dreams of a planet of lava, she can feel the too hot warmth of it. Small explosions came from the ground, and spurt lava drops at her feet. Azel jumped back in surprise. She stood on a landing platform, a metallic ship sat behind her, and in front of her is a woman. She has dark hair woven into a braid that falls down her back, dark sad eyes, soft features, but most importantly she is pregnant.

A man stood in front of her, he is dressed in all black, has wavy dirty blond hair and his eyes are menacing. The two are speaking, but Azel can't hear a word. He reaches out his hand to the woman, and she begins to gasp for breath.

"No, stop it!" Azel yelled and tried running for them but she is stuck in place. She continued to struggle and yell for them until the woman fell to the ground unconscious, maybe even dead.

Suddenly another person is beside her, Azel is too engrossed staring at the woman on the ground to notice him approach. When she looks over, she is shocked to see Obi-Wan. There he stood, staring at the evil man before them. He removed his cloak, revealing his familiar tan robes. His hair is much _much_ shorter, and his facial hair only encloses his mouth; a sharp jaw-line is revealed from the lack of beard Azel is accustomed to. Most importantly, Obi-Wan looks stronger. His body is slightly larger than she's familiar with, healthier than how she knows him now. He looks older here, and tired. She tried to get his attention but it didn't work. She saw him speak to the other man but still heard nothing. The two men circled one another until Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, the other man doing the same, and suddenly the two collided their weapons together in an attack.

Azel jolted awake with blue flashing before her eyes. She looked around her to find she is in the ship, not a molten planet.

She kicked the sheets off of her, feeling far too warm for her liking, and stood up. She doesn't know how long she's slept, however it doesn't feel long enough.

Obi-Wan came out just then. He stopped walking when he noticed her standing there.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with a frown. She stared at him, and thought of the Obi-Wan from her dream. She wondered absently if it meant anything, and if maybe it was a vision. Qui-Gon told her that he has been trying to talk to Obi-Wan through dreams. Maybe this was him showing her something from the future. Or maybe it was something from the past?

Or maybe she was just having a ridiculous dream that doesn't mean anything.

Azel nodded, but Obi-Wan appears incredulous.

"We're here," he said to her, ignoring her questionable state. "Gather your things. We won't be back to the ship for awhile."

Azel took a deep breath and then started to do as she was told. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"Coruscant," he answered in monotone.

Azel whipped her head around to stare at him. "Coruscant?" She gasped.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said as he started packing his own belongings into a duffel bag. "Master Yoda is positive the planet hasn't been touched by the Empire, I guess now we will find out for sure."

The two packed their things. Azel took far less time to pack hers as she waited for Obi-Wan to finish packing up his tunics and some weapons. While he was in the weapons closet, she noticed him bend down to pack the mysterious box into his bag.

"What is that?" She couldn't help but ask.

Obi-Wan glanced back at her. "Nothing for you to worry about." He said to her smoothly. Azel tried not to feel disappointed.

Obi-Wan turned to her when he zipped up his duffel bag and flung it over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Azel nodded, and Obi-Wan ushered her out of the ship and onto the platform.

The moment Azel stepped out of the ship, she gaped in awe. All around them stood massive silver and glass skyscrapers that glisten in the setting sun. The buildings reach so high that they look like they could touch the clouds. Over the edge of the landing platform, Azel can just barely see the ground, but she can tell there is movement down there.

There are sky speeders driving to and fro on all different levels of air. Some of the traffic is higher, and some lower, but it's all staying orderly in their invisible lanes.

Azel read briefly about what this planet was like, but she never pictured it as anything this beautiful.

"Azel," Obi-Wan spoke from behind her as he gently touched her arm for her attention. She tore her eyes away from the city and looked at Obi-Wan. "We need get going." He said.

Azel nodded, and he guided her over to a podium where there is a man standing with a holopad. He is older, average-looking and dressed in a standard gray uniform.

"Good evening," he greeted. Azel could see some of his silver hair peaking through his gray cap, and his light eyes are as dull looking as his clothing is. "How long are we housing your ship?" He asks them.

"For the summer season," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll need a name, your ships ID number, and a signature." The man said in monotone to Obi-Wan. Azel imagines he has to go through this routine multiple times a day.

Obi-Wan glanced at Azel and then to the man. "The name is Arrin," Obi-Wan hoped Azel would catch on.

"Sur name?" He asks without looking up from his device.

"Dameron," Azel filled in. The man typed it into his holopad.

"ID is JS-277591." Obi-Wan continued.

After a moment the man flipped the pad around and handed it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan handed it to Azel, she took it and placed her finger onto the screen to sign with her print.

"It's her families ship," Obi-Wan said in answer to the mans questioning gaze.

"We will take good care of it," the man said with a forced smile. "Enjoy your stay, you will find the trams two levels below that will take you anywhere in the city."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan answered and began walking down the pathway to the doors, Azel just behind him. Once they were out of earshot, Obi-Wan spoke. "They have my name and prints in the system," he explained. "If there are Empire spies, the first thing they will notice is my ship is logged here."

"And my last name will draw attention," Azel added.

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded and led them to the glass elevators. Inside Obi-Wan pressed the button for two levels lower.

The doors closed. "Will anyone recognize you?" She asked.

Obi-Wan turned to her, "I'm counting on it," he smiled. It only confused Azel more, but she didn't say a word as they exited the elevator and approached a tram. There are several different ones on this level, but Obi-Wan guided them to the first one on the left just before the doors closed. It began moving. Azel sat next to the window, and Obi-Wan just beside her.

"This city is beautiful," She said to him as she gazed out the window at the passing buildings. The sun is almost set, and the red sky is reflecting of the buildings.

Obi-Wan didn't respond to her. With a frown, she looked over at him to see his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glued to the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Obi-Wan jumped slightly, and looked over to her with a tired expression. He tried to smile, but it came out more like a twitch of the lips. "It is a beautiful city." He agreed with her.

That was enough. Azel smiled sadly at him, and placed a hand on his arm to squeeze it reassuringly. Obi-Wan never shared what it was like for him when the Jedi fell. She can only imagine what he must have gone through, and admire the strength it took for him to move on on another planet.

The tram reached its destination outside of the city. When Azel stepped out she realized they are only transferring from a tram to a speeder. They stopped at a small facility that is a speeder shop.

They walked inside the building to find they are the only two around, except for the man behind the desk. He has dark hair, tan skin, and is wearing blue and silver robes that cover his entire body from the neck down.

He looked up when they entered and his eyes lit up greatly.

"Obi-Wan!" He announced and walked up to Obi-Wan with his arms outstretched in joy. His hands poke out from beneath the robes. The fabric showed no gaps between the arms and torso, giving it a wing-like appearance. Azel wondered how he is wearing something that doesn't have typical sleeves, as comfortable as it looks it must be rather confining.

The man gave Obi-Wan a hug, and then pulled back to look at him with a dark expression. "I thought all the Jedi were-"

"Not quite," Obi-Wan cut him off with a tight smile. "And it's important no one else knows we are here." He said sternly.

The man turned to Azel just then, as if only noticing her presence at Obi-Wans mention of _we_.

He smiled at her. "I am Maxwell," he said and gave her his hand to shake.

"Azelynn," she gave him her name and shook his hand.

"It is my pleasure, Madame Azelynn," he said and kissed her knuckles. "And your secret is safe with me," He said to Azel with a wink. She tried to fight back a blush but to no avail, Obi-Wan tried to ignore his feelings of annoyance at Maxwell for advancing on her. He was always one with the ladies.

Obi-Wan decided they need to get out of there as quickly as possible. "We need a speeder to the farms, you know which one."

Maxwell smiled at him. "You're in luck too. The couple living there is off planet for a few months. They've traveled to Naboo for the summer season."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Perfect, we will leave the place exactly as we've found it."

"Come with me," Maxwell said and led them out back. There are rows upon rows of speeders. Maxwell led them to the very last row, and to the very last speeder.

"You kept it," Obi-Wan said happily. There they stood in front of a simple speeder, yellow in color, and rather small. But it should hold the two of them for where they need to go.

"I couldn't sell it, I'm far too sentimental." Maxwell answered.

"I'm very grateful, Maxwell." Obi-Wan said and patted him on the shoulder.

Obi-Wan walked over and dropped his bag in the small back seat. Azel came over and did the same. He jumped into the drivers seat, Azel followed suit in the passenger seat. The space is tight, making them nearly shoulder-to-shoulder. Maxwell tossed him the keys.

"Thank you my friend, and may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said to him.

"And to you." Maxwell said, looking at Azel the entire time. He winked at her again before the speeder turned around and they drove off.

The sun was setting when they had arrived to the planet, but now it is fully dark. Azel looked up and couldn't find a single star in the sky. The pollution from all the city lights prevented it. However, the moons could be seen rising in the east, illuminating the path in front of them.

Other speeders were passing by, Azel turned in her seat to look at them drive past, and to see the city glowing behind them. It's a breathtaking sight.

When they reached the house, it is unlike anything Azel has ever seen. It is a typical home she's only read about in holobooks, but this one isn't surrounded by farms, or other homes, this one stands alone. The windows are dark, indicating that Maxwell is correct, no one is home.

When Azel got out with her bag and began walking towards the door, she could hear something strange. It sounded like splashing, but louder, heavier. She would've went to investigate but Obi-Wan was already inside. She followed him in, deciding to check it out in the morning.

Inside is cozy, and warm. There is a fireplace off to the right, kitchen to the left, and two rooms in the back. It's small, but enough for them.

"Are you sure it's safe to stay in another persons home?" She questioned, feeling like she is intruding.

"No one will see us, and I'm sure the owners will not mind. They knew what they were doing when they received title to this land." Obi-Wan thought back to the days when the Jedi were once alive and grand. This particular house, as well as a few others, was what could be described as a halfway home. The Force Sensitives who got rejected by the Jedi were sent here until housing and job accommodations could be made.

"We won't be here long enough to see their return." He added.

"Someone is confident in my abilities." Azel mumbled with a cocky grin.

"Only some of your training will be completed here." He informed her, ignoring her snark. "The rest will be completed elsewhere."

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

"It's better to keep on the move," Obi-Wan said. Azel didn't question it given their recent exposure to the Empire. "Coruscant is the ideal location for all of your training, given the way the Force flows here. However, we have to settle with just some of it.

"Make yourself comfortable, and get some rest. Tomorrow we start your training." Obi-Wan said as he made his way to one of the rooms. He closed the door behind him, leaving Azel alone in the open space. With a sigh, she went to the second bedroom and made herself acquainted.

It's simply decorated, with a single bed in the corner, a dresser, and a desk. There is a framed painting of the ocean hanging above the bed, and a holopad on the desk. Azel set her bag on the floor and shut her door. She undressed to a comfortable level and climbed into bed.

She laid there, in the unfamiliar bed and willed herself to sleep but it was no use. She slept for a bit on the ship, but it was restless given the nightmare she had. This is the first time she may get a comfortable nights sleep, and now she can't sleep at all.

She stared at the ceiling, thinking about the strange planet they are on. She's only ever dreamed of visiting this place. When she did, she thought her brother would be by her side. How wrong she was. Now here she is, training to be a Jedi in a world where her brother killed all but two.

She laid awake with those dark thoughts for what felt like hours until, finally, she felt herself drift into a dreamless, deep sleep.

* * *

Azel woke up the following morning to an empty house. There was a holonote left on the counter that had to be from Obi-Wan.

Left for food, be back soon. Do not leave.

Azel sighed. _Where could I possibly go?_ She thought to herself.

Azel looked up and observed the sunlight streaming in through the windows. She wondered briefly if Obi-Wan meant for her to not go outside. But as quickly as she had the thought, she decided she didn't care and went out the door.

The moment she stepped outside she realized how fresh the air is. It's clean and wet, unlike the dry and dirty planet she grew up on. Far out to her left there is an abundance of trees. Azel could see the leaves dancing in the wind.

She stepped across the short patio and down the two steps to reach the grass. The green matches that of the tree leaves, and Azel smiled. She has never seen so much green before, not even in holobooks.

Looking to the right, Azel noticed that the grass cut off abruptly, indicating she is on a cliff. She then noticed that whatever is below the cliff is blue, and making that bizarre sound she heard the previous night.

The realization came quickly.

Azel took off in a sprint towards the cliffs edge. She stopped, and stared at the vast ocean before her, and then looked down to see the waves crashing against the ragged rocks. It is unlike anything Azel has ever seen before. She can not believe that she is staring at an ocean, and standing on grass. It's hard to believe she is really here.

Azel smiled widely, and inhaled deeply. She took in the unfamiliar scents that she didn't notice at the door of her temporary home. It's salty and distinct. She read somewhere about this, and that the unfamiliar smell is what people have described as the scent of seaweed and fish.

The cool wind brushed her body again and it felt wonderful. Every so often the mist from the ocean kissed her skin. Her loose hair danced around her face and tickled her cheeks and neck.

Azel turned around when she heard the hum of a speeder approach. She saw Obi-Wan climb out with two large bags, and go inside. He didn't seem to notice Azel standing not too far away. She smirked to herself, and was about to go help when she noticed the city in the distance. The day is clear, and the city is beautiful up against the blue sky. The skyscrapers are silver and shining. Ships could be seen flying up into the atmosphere and out of sight. Azel sighed, she's never felt more content.

Content. Peaceful. The words sound familiar. She's never felt them before now, except for once...

When Azel reached the speeder, she found only one bag is left. She grabbed it and brought it inside. Obi-Wan is putting away what he already carried in, and he smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Hello," He said to her. A soft smile on his face, one Azel isn't sure she's ever seen before. It's warm, inviting, and makes her heart do a small leap. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello," She replied and placed the groceries on the counter next to the others. She joined him in the task by unloading the bags and handing him the items to put away.

"That story you told me on the ship going to Ryturn," She began, handing him a bottle of something she's never seen before. Azel is suddenly too curious about her latest realization. Obi-Wan looked at her expectantly. "You were talking about here weren't you? And not just Coruscant, but this particular location."

Obi-Wan smiled again, but this one is different. It took that smile for Azel to start noticing that Obi-Wan has different smiles. This one was subtle, barely there, but expressed an emotion one feels when getting caught. "What gave it away?" He asked, putting the item in the fridge.

"Outside did," She answered. "It's exactly as you described, and more."

"Coruscant is an incredible place." He said to her in way of confirmation. She handed him another item and he placed it in the fridge. "I'm glad it isn't what I expected it to be, and that I could bring you here."

As Azel handed him the final item, she caught him off guard when she said, "Me too."

She smiled at him, her light eyes glistening in the sunshine coming through the window. Obi-Wan smiled back nervously and cleared his throat, breaking their eye contact. He took the item from her and placed it in the fridge.

"Right," He said, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't think of her eyes any longer. "Come outside with me," He told her.

Azel followed him outside. "What are we doing?"

Obi-Wan turned to her. "Sit down," He instructed her, and she did. Immediately Azel played with the grass below her in wonder. She didn't get the chance to touch it earlier. It feels a little itchy, the tips are prickly but the strands are smooth. She smiled absently as she ran her fingers through it.

Obi-Wan sat down in front of her, and she looked up at him. "First, I'm going to teach you to meditate."

Azel raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and a little disappointment. "That's it?" She pouted without intending to.

"Yes," He laughed gently at her. "It will help you in your other training."

Azel sighed, and pulled her hand from the grass so she can focus. "Alright," She said and waited for Obi-Wan to begin.

"The trick is to center your breathing. Close your eyes and breathe in deeply through your nose and out through your mouth,"

She did as she was told.

"Good. Now, think only about your breathing. Let everything else leave your mind, and center yourself on each inhale and exhale."

She did exactly that. Obi-Wan is surprised at how easily it came to her. He could feel her relax as she breathed, her Force flowed peacefully from her. He never felt her so calm.

Training Azelynn might be much easier than he anticipated.

"Now, I need you to channel the Force. It's the energy you feel within you, focus on it."

Azelynn tried, he could see her brows furrow in concentration. Her calmness started to waver.

"Just as you centered your breathing, center it on your energy," He encouraged.

They sat there for a few minutes. Azel wavered between calm and frustration, Obi-Wan observed patiently.

Finally, Azel let out a huff and opened her eyes. "I can't do it," she said in defeat. Obi-Wan smiled at her gently. It reminded him of his old padawan. Quite a few things did that to him since meeting her, but at least now he understands why.

"I wouldn't expect you to get it on the first try, however you made it further than most have." He admitted, thinking back to days at the temple.

"So now what?" Azel asked him.

"We will keep trying until you get it," he said to her. "You need to know how to channel and center the Force before we can continue with different lessons."

Azel scoffed. "That could take weeks!"

Obi-Wan doubted that, and he has a feeling Azel doubts that as well, but he smiled at her. His next words are said by the Jedi Master within him. "Patience, Azelynn. It will come to you."

* * *

Turns out, it didn't take weeks at all. It took Azel three days to conquer simple meditation, it took another day to build a wall in her mind. Obi-Wan felt no greater relief at the silence in the Force that replaced it. He is still very aware of her Force Signature, simply because he knows she is there, but it's no longer prominent enough to warrant headaches or unwanted attention.

In the following weeks, Obi-Wan taught her how to channel the Force. It started with simple mental exercises like projecting her energy towards Obi-Wan without dropping her shield, and then progressed to lifting objects through the Force.

Azel learned quickly. Obi-Wan is incredibly impressed with the progress she has made. Even Anakin didn't learn as fast as his sister. Then again, Azel has slightly more control over her emotions and far more patience than Anakin ever did.

Obi-Wan has no intention of spending almost a lifetime with Azel in training, like normal Master and Padawan did. Her training is meant to be kept short and with the basics. As a child, one spends most of the young days learning meditation, and attending school. At ten, the child learns hand-to-hand combat, then at thirteen they build their own lightsaber and learn sparring. After that it's real missions with their Master.

Azel gets to skip most of that.

Given her speed, patience, and motivation, she is ahead of the schedule that Obi-Wan predicted for her. It's pleasantly unexpected, but also concerning Obi-Wan.

Azel still speaks of finding her mother. The occasional conversation will bring up a memory Azel has of her and she will tell him about it. A forlorn expression etches her features every time, and then she tells him that he would like her and can't wait for them to meet.

Obi-Wan feels nauseous every time. How is he ever going to tell her that her mother is dead? How will she ever find it in her to forgive him afterwards? Obi-Wan doesn't think any amount of meditation could warrant her to forgive him. Even if she does, what will happen to them? Master Yoda wants her to train as a Jedi because he senses good out of it. That could mean balance within the Force, destruction of the Empire, or something else entirely. Will she even follow through knowing they manipulated her into training?

So many thoughts and doubts cross Obi-Wans mind every day. There is only so much meditation can do.

Today Obi-Wan is going to teach Azel some hand-to-hand combat. Hopefully this training will help clear his mind.

"Good morning," Azel announced to Obi-Wan. She waltzed into the kitchen and snatched an apple from the basket on the counter.

"Morning," Obi-Wan greeted from his position at the dining table. He is reading the daily Coruscant news on the holopad.

"So, what will it be today?" She asked and took a bite out of the apple with a juicy crunch.

Obi-Wan set down the holopad and looked up at her. She looks as she does everyday. Tatooine tunics, dirty blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sea. It's all so familiar to him now with working so close to her. Sometimes he sees some of Anakin in her; that extremely minor aggravation at not getting something right away, her sincere compassion for her mother, the fiery determination within her. Obi-Wan can even sense it in her Force signature sometimes, how oddly comfortable it feels like times when he was connected to a bond that's very identical.

Right now, he sees some of him again. It's that expectant glint he got when something new or exciting is about to happen. It's the same one Azel is wearing now. Her blue eyes are alight with the hopes of something new, something uncharted, and something exciting. She took another bite of the apple.

"Combat training," Obi-Wan blurted out.

"With lightsabers?" She asked hopefully and a bit loudly.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the chuckle. "Not quite," He said and watched her expression fall a bit. "Hand-to-hand training first."

Azel frowned. "You realize I almost kicked the kriff out of you when you followed me to the space port not too long ago?" She questioned him, remembering the day he came to her to offer his help.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You did not, and yes I am aware you have experience in combat." He informed her.

"So why?" She asked, more curious than anything else.

"There is always much more to learn." He told her.

Azel seemed to contemplate this like she is deciding if his reason is valid. The result is indifferent. "Alright," She shrugged absently.

Another bite and the apple was in the garbage. "Meditate together?" She asked him when she reached the door.

"Wouldn't miss it," He said and stood up. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay," She said. Obi-wan didn't move until the door was closed behind her.

He pulled out his comlink. Obi-Wan has been keeping an eye on it since he handed the other one to Arrin. Everyday he checks to see if there are any new messages. Each time there are none, and each time Obi-Wan gives Arrin a call.

Each time there is no answer.

Obi-Wan tries to think of logical explanations as to why that is. He always comes up short.

He has kept Azel busy enough that she hasn't had much time to talk about it. Honestly, he is very surprised she hasn't asked, but also relieved. Obi-Wan doesn't know what he would tell her. He doesn't need her to panic and think they have to go on another manhunt for Arrin and Han, especially if nothing is really wrong. She has one focus right now, and that is to complete her training.

Until then, Obi-Wan will worry about everything else. That includes the stress of not hearing from Arrin and Han.

Unsurprisingly, the comlink has no new messages. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. It really has been a long time since they last spoken. The weight of the potential reality sets in as each day passes without word.

Obi-Wan follows his routine though, and leaves a message for the other com.

"It's Ben, just checking in. Again. Please contact me as soon as you receive this. I, _we_ , hope everything is alright."

He ended the message and hit send.

Obi-Wan pocketed his device, rubbed a hand down his face, and went outside to find Azel.

He expects to find her sitting cross legged in the grass, like every morning. Instead he finds her standing with a smile on her face and a certain speeder dealer in front of her.

"Maxwell," Obi-Wan greets with a frown and approaches the two. "What a surprise." He says politely. _And not a pleasant one_ , he refrains from mumbling.

"Obi-Wan," he says with a wide smile and a pat on the shoulder. "I was just coming to check in." He states.

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "All is well here," he says. "We are actually ahead of schedule."

At this, Azel rose her eyebrows and eyed him curiously. Obi-Wan never shared that piece of information with her. Not that he was hiding it from her, he planned to tell her but hadn't found the chance.

"Ah well then it shouldn't be a problem if I take Miss Azelynn out this evening," He turned to her then. "I'd love to show you around the city."

Azel blushed harder than Obi-Wan has ever seen before. It was always enduring to him, but suddenly it made him sick to his stomach. Obi-Wan tries to ignore it, and tries to silence the voice in his mind saying _it's because you didn't put it there._

Azel glanced over to Obi-Wan, for what exactly? Approval? Permission? The notion seems ridiculous, but given their objective it only seems reasonable that she looks to him. However completely unnecessary. Azel is going to do whatever she wants no matter what anyone says.

"Okay," She says to Maxwell. Obi-Wan pushes aside the protesting voice in his head.

"Great," Maxwell says enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at sunset." He said to her with a smirk on his lips. Obi-Wan wanted to punch it right off.

"Okay," Azel said again as he walked back to his speeder and drove off.

Obi-Wan released a sigh, and Azel turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"Date night, then?" He commented awkwardly.

"I've never been on a date before," She informed him shyly.

"Never?" He asked in sincere surprise. A girl like her never on a date? "Not even with Arrin?"

Obi-Wan internally kicked himself for bringing up Arrin, but his astonishment got the better of him. Luckily, Azel didn't seem phased by the mention of her best friend.

She scoffed, "No way. I thought that would have been obvious to you by now."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Just hard to believe is all."

"Why's that?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.

Now it is Obi-Wan who is blushing. "No reason. Shall we get on with meditation?" He asked and took a seat in their usual meditation positions. He hopes Azel will just play along and not probe him about his statement.

Much to his relief, Azel sat down in front of him.

Azel meditated peacefully. However, Obi-Wan couldn't seem to focus. His mind kept replaying the scene he had just witnessed.

It's not like there is anything wrong with it, right? Obi-Wan can't seem to think the Jedi code applies much anymore. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think about this, and how he is suppose to train Azel.

He should be setting real rules, or guidelines to follow. Things like no attachments. No attachments keep you and everyone else protected.

Except Azel is old enough to have learned about attachments, so it's not just a switch she can flip. Besides, if she is anything like her brother then maybe she _can't_.

If she is anything like him, then perhaps Obi-Wan should go about a different method of training. He can't fail her like he failed her brother. If he wants to avoid what happened before, then maybe he should go about things differently.

He will let her have this date. He decided this the moment she stated she's never been on one.

So why does he have this nagging feeling that it's wrong? Her leaving him to go out with Maxwell feels incredibly wrong. Perhaps it's because of what they have been through. They have been inseparable since Tatooine. Obi-Wan never had this separation issue with Anakin or even Qui-Gon, what makes Azel so different?

Obi-Wan wonders if the Force is telling him the date is a bad idea-or it's guilt for not sticking with the code.

Or maybe it's something else entirely.

Obi-Wan tries not to think about it. He peeks one eye open to look at Azel. Her back is straight, eyes closed and face relaxed. The exact position that Obi-Wan taught her for meditation. The sunlight is washing over her skin in a yellow hue, her hair blows softly in the gentle wind. A strand gets caught between her lips. Obi-Wan has the desire to brush it out of the way. This thought made him pause. Only a second later did a realization hit him like a Force push into a cold wall.

He is jealous.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is _jealous_.

 _Oh by the force_ , he thinks. _I'm in trouble_.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! So here is chapter 10. Thank you all for sticking with me. Let me know your thoughts

xo

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped up from his spot in the grass. He couldn't sit there any longer. He needs to move, needs to do _something_ , to keep his thoughts and feelings in check.

Usually, it is meditation, but now he finds he can't do that with Azel just _right_ _there_.

Azel opened her eyes and frowned at his sudden movement. She looks up at him with squinted eyes, and then brings a hand over her forehead to block the sun. "What's wrong?" She asks him.

"Let's begin training," He says and begins to stretch his arms.

"Well, what about meditating? I thought you said meditation is-"

"I know," He interrupts. "But we have a lot to learn. I would like to get in as much as I can before tonight."

Azel nodded. "Alright, whatever you like." She said to him and stood up.

"Stretch your arms and legs, then we will begin." He tells her.

* * *

They first went over basic self-defense maneuvers, repeatedly.

"You need to put more strength into it, Azelynn." Obi-Wan scolded her. He has her back pressed against his chest with his arm locked around her neck in a mock strangle.

"I don't want to hurt you," She repeated, yet again. He wants her to throw her elbow back and into his ribcage. He said, given enough pressure, she can incapacitate her assailant and escape. He also mentioned that if she did it hard enough she might even crack or break a rib.

Now that is hardwired in her head every time they repeat this position.

"You won't hurt me, Azelynn." He informed her.

"How do you know? And isn't that the idea of this?" She asked him.

"The idea is to escape." He said between breaths as Azel struggled to get out of his grasp, but without harming him. "Center your energy. Focus. I need you to channel the Force. Trust in it. You will not hurt me, and you _will_ escape."

Azel tried to do as he instructed. She stood frozen in place, closed her eyes, and channeled the Force. It took her longer than she believes would be necessary if she were dealing with a real assailant, not to mention her airway would be cut off in the process making her heartbeat rise. There would be no way to escape and channel the Force at that point-

"Focus, Azelynn." He scolded her again, sensing her drifting thoughts.

Azel did, and swung back her arm. Her elbow connect with the bottom edge of his ribcage, making him gasp and loosen his grip. Azel quickly escaped and held onto his left wrist, twisting herself around behind him and pulling his arm with her. She bent it upward at the elbow so his hand is nearly touching his head, and held him there. Obi-Wan gasped in shock, and Azel kicked the back of one of his knees, knocking him down onto both.

"How was that?" Azel questioned with a smirk, not releasing him from his hold.

"Good," He answered roughly. "But one more thing."

Before she could ask what said thing is, Obi-Wan shifted his weight onto his right knee and kicked out his left leg. His leg caught onto Azels ankle and sent her off balance and to the ground. Obi-Wan anticipated her to release his arm as she went down, but instead held him in place, effectively pulling him on top of her.

Obi-Wan situated himself with his knees on either side of her hips, and his hands holding both of Azels wrists on either side of her head.

"You were suppose to let go of my arm, now look where you are." He said it to her in a scolding manner, but with an amused expression. "How do you plan to get out of this?"

Azel grunted, ignoring his question. "Ever hear of 'holding on for dear life'?"

"That's what that was?" He questioned her. "Because I think that is holding on for dear _death_."

Azel rolled her eyes. "When you fall, it's only natural to grab onto something,"

"Well your natural acts have landed you in the number one position you always want to avoid. Your next lesson is to escape."

Azel tested the strength of his hands on her wrists, and the weight of his body on her pelvis. It's nearly impossible to move. She can understand why this is a very bad position.

"And why can't I just use the Force to throw you off me?"

"Because these days you want to hide the fact you're Force sensitive. Which is why we are doing these exercises. There is a good chance you will need to hide your abilities for as long as possible. You use the Force to guide you in your next moves, but don't expose it physically." Obi-Wan thought back to the times she did exactly that-let the Force flow through her, guiding her in her movements. She did it at the Space port when she locked him in a choke hold, when they were running from the Sand People, and saving Han. The Force was flowing so strongly through her each time. She let it tell her what to do next. The only time it was used outwardly was her aim using the blaster. Once, a long time ago, that would have been an impressive thing to master so early on in training, now it's something that could get her killed or worse.

"Well by the looks of it I may need to use it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very worse case scenario, yes. But check all other possibilities first. Like I said, let the Force _guide_ you, but don't wield it."

Azel pouted. "I've tried," She mumbled in annoyance.

"Have you?" He questioned with raised eyebrows. "Your legs?"

Azel moved them and found she has full function of them.

"That won't always be the case," He informs her as if reading her mind. "Depends on your assailant."

"Don't tell me you're going easy on me," she said to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't dream of it. It all depends on the body structure of you assailant." He tells her. "I just happen to be on the more lean si-"

Before he could finish, Azel kicked her knees up and hit Obi-Wan square in the back, forcing him forwards into her. As he fell forward, Azel used his misbalance as leverage to tighten her stomach, lift her hips and twist, knocking them over so now Azel is atop of him. Her hands held his in place and her hips straddled his. She smiled in satisfaction.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You used the Force." He said in disapproval.

"Only because you're stronger than me, and anyway it's not like it was obvious." She said to him. She only used it to channel strength in flipping them. He is much stronger than she is, what does he expect?

"Hopefully with training you won't need the Force for physical strength."

Azel rolled her eyes. "You're just upset that a girl flipped you." She teased with a smirk.

At that, Obi-Wan flipped them again. Azel wouldn't have it though. With the momentum Obi-Wan used to roll them, Azel used it against him and rolled them again. Obi-Wan followed suit and the two of them rolled in the grass a couple more times until Azel gave up. She found herself on the bottom once more, laughing and out of breath.

Obi-Wan laughed above her, his tame hair in disarray from his ponytail. Strands fell around his face.

"Contrary to your belief," he began as his laughter died down and he tried to catch his breath. "I am not upset you flipped me. That is the point with this training." He said to her, while he watched the features on her face. Her eyes are alight with amusement and something else Obi-Wan can't pinpoint. Her lips are quirked slightly upwards in the corners, and there is a tint of pink in her cheeks. Her hair is fanned out beneath her in every which way from their wrestling. He looked back to her eyes but found his have travelled past them to her lips. They're pink, curvy, and slightly parted from breathing in and out through them. Her tongue darted out quickly to wet them, and Obi-Wan felt an impulse to trace them with his fingers, and taste them with his mouth.

At that thought, Obi-Wan leaned back and stood up. "That is enough defense training," He said to her. He doesn't understand what just happened, and now he is finding it difficult to look at her. "Let's break for lunch." Obi-Wan suggested and walked into the house without waiting for a response.

Azel stared after him with a frown, unsure what came over him. After she saw him enter the house, she sighed and decided to let him be for a little while. She doesn't understand how he can be so full of life one moment and then shut her out the next.

Azel stood up and walked towards the cliff edge and sat down, deciding to meditate. Whenever Obi-Wan teaches her new information, she likes to meditate on it. She picked up on a pattern that she retains more information faster when she meditates after learning and practicing.

She stared out at the ocean, admiring the view in front of her, before she closed her eyes to channel the Force.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to reviewing her defenses, and learning about the history of the Force and Jedi. They have been discussing a little bit of it each day. Azel doesn't believe it matters anymore, but Obi-Wan said it's important to know and that it may clarify things in her training.

Tonight is the night of her date. Azel has never been on one before and can't help but feel nervous about it. Maxwell is a good-looking man, which is what made Azel say yes in the first place. However, she can't help but feel like there is something wrong about it.

It is how she found herself meditating in front of the fireplace a few minutes before Maxwell is due to pick her up. Azel can't put her finger on this strange feeling, and can't seem to figure out if it is the Force telling her something, or her mind playing with her nerves.

Obi-Wan is in the kitchen, cooking himself something for dinner. He offered her something as well, but Azel said she may be eating with Maxwell. Obi-Wan simply said, _oh yes you may be right_ in a strange tone.

It made Azel frown in confusion. Her stomach did a strange twist at what Azel has come to determine as disappointment in his voice. Could Obi-Wan be disappointed that she is not eating with him? Azel can't seem to determine why that would be. They've spent many meals together, one meal away wouldn't make a difference.

But maybe that is the reason. They have spent so much time together, which means many meals together, and now that routine in breaking. Even Azel has to admit that it feels a little strange to know she will be away from Obi-Wan for the evening. They have been together for a long time, and been through a lot in that time. She can't help but feel like they are a bit inseparable.

He hasn't said much to her when the evening came around, which is unlike him. Usually he is talkative or playful, sometimes he will ask if she wishes to join him for a film on the projector or play holochess.

Tonight he is quiet, reserved, and wearing a frown.

There is a knock on the door, pulling Azel out of her meditative state. She feels a little exhausted from her session, which is strange. She is meant to feel rejuvenated from it, not weakened. Maybe she didn't do something right, maybe she has too many thoughts running through her head.

Azel stood up and walked to the door. She glanced at Obi-Wan who is still wearing that frown, except this time he isn't even looking at her. He stays focussed on chopping a tomato.

Azel opened the door to an enthusiastic Maxwell. He is wearing his maroon colored robes from this morning, but his hair is down, and Azel is surprised to see it is a very long length. He has had it tied back each time she has seen him, but tonight it is loose and blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Madame Azel," Maxwell greets her with a smile. Azel can't help the smile on her face the moment she sees him. There is something so infectious about his energy that it makes her feel just as giddy as he is.

"Hello," She greets him.

"Shall we?" He asks her, and bends his elbow towards her in an offering. Azel nodded and took it. She looked back at Obi-Wan to say goodbye, but he is nowhere in sight.

With a frown, Azel closed the door as Maxwell led her away.

Maxwell brought Azel to the speeder and opened the door for her. Azel sat herself in the passengers seat and Maxwell walked over to the drivers side to step in.

"I hope you're hungry," He said to her as he started up the speeder. "Because I'm taking you to the best restaurant in all of Coruscant."

Azel smiled at him. "Sounds great," She commented.

They began to drive into the city. "So tell me, Azelynn, what brings you to Coruscant?"

Azel could tell Maxwell is just trying to make conversation, but the truth is Azel isn't even sure she should tell him. Obi-Wan trusts him, but they never talked about what is safe to discuss and what isn't. She hesitated in her answer, and went with her gut instinct.

"I've never seen the city before, and I've always wanted to visit." She said innocently.

Maxwell smiled. "She is a fine city," He commented. "Who better to come here with than a Jedi too?"

"What makes you say that?" She asks him with a frown. The sun is set now, and the glow of the city is shining before them as they approach.

"The Jedi were raised here. No one knows the city, hell the _galaxy_ , better than they do." He said, keeping his eyes on the road before him. "Speaking of, there's the Jedi temple. You can see it just over there." He said and pointed to a massive structure off to their left. It has five pillars standing tall in the sky. "I don't think it's being used as anything, last I heard it's been boarded up."

Azel frowned at the structure, suddenly feeling more than curious. She remembers reading about it in holobooks a long time ago, hoping to find a stronger connection to her brother by understanding the Jedi more. She read that it is where the Jedi lived and trained, and there is a long history of the Force and the Jedi in that building. She's never seen it before, only read about it. She didn't expect to be staying so close to it, so so close...

"You've known Obi-Wan for a while then?" Azel ponders, hoping to push aside her sudden draw towards the large structure.

"Yes, since he was just a young padawan himself."

Azel rose her eyebrows at him. Maxwell couldn't look to be more than a couple years older than her. How could he remember Obi-Wan as a child?

Maxwell began to laugh. "I'm sure you're wondering how someone as young looking as I could possibly know Obi-Wan from a long time ago."

"Yes," Azel commented. They are almost to the city now. Maxwell began to recline them higher into the sky as they entered, bringing them at what appears to be a level height for all the buildings. She kept glancing at the Temple as they drove, and was forced to look away when the other buildings obstructed her view.

"Have you ever heard of a Druid?" He asks her.

"No."

"I wouldn't expect you to. We don't exist anymore, and those that do keep quiet about it."

"Why's that?" She wonders.

"Because we have a history of being used for our abilities, enslaved if you will."

"But isn't it safe here in the inner rim?" Azel frowned.

"For a while now yes. But it is never something you want to openly tell people. I'm sure Obi-Wan doesn't parade around claiming to be a Jedi."

Azel nodded in understanding. "So what happened?"

"Well we lived in peace for the most part, until the Hutts came in and started taking our young and enslaving them. This was when the Hutts were starting to really use slaves all throughout the outter rim. As a Druid, we are immortal, which the Hutts have found to be useful with dangerous tasks that would normally kill a mortal slave."

Azel listened intently as he spoke. She can't imagine what it must have been like for Maxwell, and his species. She understands slavery all too well, and wouldn't wish it on anyone. She has seen people die from such intensive labor, she doesn't even want to know what the Druids had to put up with. If it killed mortals, then it must've been torturous for them.

"That's terrible," Azel commented, feeling a bit sick from picturing it.

Maxwell nodded. "We're safe in the inner rim, especially here on Coruscant because of the Jedi history, but with the events of the Galactic Empire we have been laying low. Everything is far too unpredictable now, I have never seen the galaxy in such a dark shape. Not even with the Clone Wars."

They pulled up alongside a very flashy building. There are fluorescent and neon lights igniting words in many different languages. A strange looking creature in a valet uniform came over and opened the door for Azel. Azel stepped out, and Maxwell followed her. The man took Maxwells name and then hopped into the speeder and drove off to park it.

"How old are you?" Azel blurted out without a single thought about it. All this immortal talk has her wondering.

Maxwell looked at her with a tug of a smile playing at his lips, "Madame Azelynn hasn't your mother ever told you it is rude to ask for ones age?"

Azel felt her cheeks redden hotly, so much so that she knows he could tell in the bright lights of the restaurant they are approaching. "I-I'm sorry-" She began to apologize, feeling bewildered and embarrassed.

Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm teasing, Azel." He said to her with a humorous smile. "I'm actually rather young."

Azel felt her cheeks cool, but slowly. "Oh?" She muttered nervously, not sure she can trust herself to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm three-hundred and eighty-seven." He stated proudly.

Azels eyes widened. "You call that _young_?"

Maxwell faked offense and placed a hand on his chest. "Why Azel I am offended. I'll have you know that in comparison to immortality, that is _very_ young."

She can tell he is teasing her now, and Azel just laughed looking away from him. She supposes he is right. In the grand scheme of things, three-hundred years of age is young in comparison to eternity.

"So, where are we?" She asked, wanting to change the topic. Ahead of them are a set of double doors leading inside the brightly lit building. There are people lingering outside with drinks in their hands, looking out at the city.

"The only place in the galaxy that you can get a real drink _and_ delicious burger without having to go to different places for each." He smiled happily at her. "Come on," He said excitedly and took her hand, pulling her towards the entrance.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Azel opened the door and greeted Maxwell. He felt his stomach in knots since they finished with their lessons for the day. Never has he felt such a way about anything before. The only time he has was when he was a padawan and felt scared about flying.

Even so, that was a completely different emotion than what he is feeling now.

He couldn't watch anymore. Obi-Wan silently left the room before Azel could leave. He doesn't want to feel the way he is any longer, he doesn't want to watch Azel get whisked away by Maxwell.

Obi-Wan closed the door to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He doesn't understand the way he is feeling. This is new and foreign and he knows it is absolutely not what a Jedi is suppose to be feeling. Jealousy is a form of attachment, and he cannot let it effect him like this.

He should have focused on teaching Azel about attachments, and that she needs to not have them. He meditated, and reminded himself of Anakin. Anakin was taught those things, but he was much older and it was too late for him. Obi-Wan felt the same thing with Azel, she is too old to be taught that way. It is better to give her a different set of principles based on who she is, not who the Jedi would want her to be.

Obi-Wan is still conflicted with such a train of thought. He wants to abide by the Jedi rules, but look where it has gotten them. Look where Anakin is.

Obi-Wan put his head in his hands. He didn't even talk to Azel about the dangers in Coruscant. It is not like she is incapable of handling herself, or that Maxwell is incapable of discretion, but... but what? She knows not to be reckless. She knows not to galavant her life story, who Obi-Wan is, or what they are doing here. She is capable of taking care of herself, and Obi-Wan trusts Maxwell enough not to do anything that will put Azel or Obi-Wan in danger.

Who is he kidding? They will be fine. There is nothing to worry about.

Obi-Wan wishes, oh how he wishes, the Force was telling him something will go wrong on their date. This way he could deny these feelings of jealousy and blame it on a bad feeling in the Force. At least then he could have stopped the date altogether.

Who is he to do such a thing though? Her master? He already established to her that he doesn't want to be referred as that any longer. He is simply her teacher of the Force, and a friend. Nothing more. Friends help friends go on dates, right? Obi-Wan remembers his younger days, and helping to cover his friend that wanted to sneak away from the temple to meet with a girl. Qui-Gon found out that Obi-Wan was helping, and reprimanded him. However, he never told the Council or other masters about it. Qui-Gon just wished Obi-Wan would have been smart about it in case something went wrong. After that talk, the conversation drifted into Obi-Wan dating. Qui-Gon said that if he should ever desire a date, he should have one because _everyone deserves to experience a date_ he said to him.

Obi-Wan felt a bit confused by it because he knew nothing would ever come of the relationship. Qui-Gon was strange that way. He was always a bit rebellious of some of the Jedi ways, but he never let it effect him or his status. _We're only human_ , Qui-Gon once told him. He is right, they may be Jedi but they are also human. _Humans are aloud to feel_ , he continued. _But as Jedi we need to be able to control it_.

Obi-Wan rubbed his hands up and down his face before looking up again. He misses Qui-Gon. He always had the answers for Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan could really use some answers right now.

He decided to meditate, and then continue reaching out to Qui-Gon through the Force like Yoda has taught him. It is time that he tries to contact him again. Who knows, perhaps he can find the answers he is looking for.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant and were greeted immediately, and seated just as fast. Around them the atmosphere is rather easygoing. People are dressed in casual clothing, and there is a bar in the center of the place. The walls are all glass, over-looking the city, and the theme throughout the place is rather plain but welcoming. It all adds to the casualty of it. Azel is grateful for it, she worries that if Maxwell planned to take her anywhere fancier then she would be underdressed.

The table they are seated at is glass, and the entire thing began to light up with words and pictures as Maxwell began to tinker with a button in the center. Azels eyes widened. Their table top is the menu.

Maxwell started to scroll through things on his menu by touching the glass and moving his finger across the image of a scroll bar. Azel smiled. She never imagined a table could be one big holopad.

Azel began to do the same thing with the menu before her, quickly reading through their food items and drink menu.

"The Druid Cooler is my favorite drink," Maxwell stated. I looked up at him and tried not to laugh.

"I can't imagine why,"

"I'm serious," He smiled. "Try it, I promise you will love it."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll probably try this burger you say is so amazing, as well."

Maxwell smiled proudly. "Very good choice." He said and began to tinker with the table again. Azels screen disappeared as Maxwell started to place their order. After a couple of minutes, their order is placed and the table went back to simple glass.

"So, are you a little freaked out to be on a date with a man in his three-hundreds?" Maxwell asked in a teasing manor.

Azel laughed. "No, just a little surprised."

"I look good for my age, don't I?" He asked and winked at her. Azel blushed. "It's okay, don't answer that." He said and then paused. "So how does a girl like yourself end up traveling to Coruscant with a Jedi?" He asks her in a hushed tone.

Azel shrugged, debating how to answer that. "You said it yourself, no one will know Coruscant better than a Jedi." She says, being equally as quiet when saying the word _Jedi_ in public.

"So you knew him when he was a Jedi?" He asked.

"No," Azel answered automatically.

"So he told you he is a Jedi then?" He questions.

Azel shook her head, and internally kicked herself for not thinking her answer through. Again, she has to remind herself that this isn't necessarily because she doesn't trust Maxwell but because it will be safer for all three of them in the long run.

"He saved my life once," Azel said, hoping that would answer his question.

Maxwell nodded, somehow buying her vague response. "Must've been with his lightsaber then."

"Yes," Azel said feeling relief.

"Those weapons," Maxwell laughed. "They're fascinating things. It's unfornuate they are associated with the Jedi, or else I would make one myself."

"That's unfortunate?" She asks with a frown.

"Yes. I wouldn't want people thinking I'm a Jedi these days." He said with melancholy.

Azel nodded sadly. "Wouldn't want anyone thinking you're anything these days." She said gently.

"Exactly," he replied in the same tone. They were quiet a moment before he spoke again. "So, Obi-Wan saved your life and then what?"

"We became friends, and decided to travel." Azel shrugged, surprised at how easy the words are coming from her mouth. "I told him Coruscant would be a nice place to visit, and he said he has a place we could stay. So here we are."

Before Maxwell could respond, she decided to ask something that's been on her mind all afternoon.

"How did you know Obi-Wan and I weren't together when you asked me out?" She blurted.

"Who says I didn't?" He asks with a smirk, his brown eyes alight with humor. Azel rolled her eyes, suddenly being reminded of Arrin.

"No one is that arrogant, especially in front of a Jedi." She says. "So tell me for real."

"Is it not obvious?" He asks, becoming serious.

Azel blinked. "Should it be? I mean I show up to a strange planet with a Jedi-in-hiding and we are living together in a cozy little home. It's perfectly reasonable to assume such a thing."

"If he wasn't a Jedi, I would assume exactly that." He states matter-of-factly.

Azel waited for him to clarify.

"Jedi can't have attachments." He stated.

"Attachments?"

"Yes." Maxwell leaned in closer, and Azel absently did the same. "The Jedi consider it a path to the Dark Side. Attachments lead to jealousy, passion, anger... all of which drive the dark side of the Force."

Azel frowned. She suddenly had a memory flash of her reading about attachments and the Jedi. It didn't say much except that Jedi can't have any personal relationships. At the time Azel was too young to understand what it meant, but suddenly it all makes sense. The Jedi aren't aloud to love.

Azel felt her stomach take a dive into a chasm of disappointment. That means there is no chance she and Obi-Wan could be anything more... not that she wished such a thing, because she doesn't. Definitely not. Never.

But this also means Azel can never be with anyone. Maxwell doesn't know she's training, so he doesn't know he's wasting his time. She felt sad for him, and for herself, knowing he likes her and she can't ever be with him-or anyone.

Azel can't help but wonder why Obi-Wan never brought this up. In all their training with the do's and dont's of the Jedi, he never mentioned attachments. Considering what the Jedi believe they lead to, Azel believes it would be an important topic to discuss.

"Makes sense I suppose," She mumbled, trying to sound uncaring about it.

Just then, their food and drinks arrived. Both of them leaned back in their seats to allow the plates to be set before them. The two ate in silence.

After they finished eating, they sipped their drinks and discussed films and holobooks they enjoy. A third drink later, Azel said, "You're right, these are amazing."

"It's taken your third one to determine that?" He laughed at her.

"After my second, I stopped tasting it."

Maxwell laughed, as did Azel. "It's not that bad," He argued.

Azel smiled. "No, but I did stop tasting it." She giggled, feeling more than tipsy.

The rest of their evening went on like that, chatting and flirting over silly things.

It was on her next drink that she decided she should call it a night. The last thing she needs is a hangover, and to show up drunk in front of Obi-Wan.

"Too late for that," Maxwell said. Evidently Azel said those words out loud.

She giggled. "Oops," She said.

"Come with me," Maxwell insisted with a smile. Azel did as she was told, and after paying their tab, Maxwell led them outside to overlook the city. Azel smiled at the view whimsically.

Something caught her eye in the distance, and with a start she realized it is the Jedi Temple. The pull towards it has never felt more strong, or maybe it's the alcohol making it feel stronger. Either way, Azel feels that she needs to do something about this. She needs to see this Temple for herself, and understand why it keeps wanting to draw her in. What is in there that is so important?

Maxwell stared out at the city before them, and then glanced at a distracted Azel. "May I kiss you?" He asked bluntly.

Azel jumped at hearing Maxwell speak, pulling her from her trance. Nearly a full second later, she registered his words and her heart nearly stopped beating. It did a strange out-of-rhythm jump and left her breathless. It is such a bold question, and never one she expected to hear, especially right now and from Maxwell.

"Uhh," Azel mumbled out, unsure how to respond. The liquor has gone to her head quite a bit, and she had to really think to get out a response. As she thought of how to formulate words, she had the chance to think if she wanted him to kiss her. Does she want him to? She is glad to have the option, unlike how Arrin just grabbed her and pressed his mouth to hers.

She looked over to him wearing a frown. "Yes?" She answered, the question evident in her tone.

Maxwell didn't hesitate, he gently placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. His lips are soft, and his kiss is delicate like he fears her rejection.

They only held for a few seconds before he pulled away. He still held her cheek as he spoke, "I had to know what it was like to kiss you before you run off to become a Jedi," He whispered.

Azels eyes widened, how could he even know about that? Azel didn't tell him, and she knows Obi-Wan didn't so how-

Maxwell smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Come on, Azelynn. I've lived in this galaxy for centuries, I think I can tell when something else is going on."

Azel blushed. "Sorry," She mumbled, her head spinning from the drinks, or the kiss, or the Force. She can't tell which it is right now.

"It's alright," He said as he pulled away. "I understand."

The finality in his tone made Azel wonder what else he could be implying because his words sounded laced with some unspoken double-meaning.

But isn't that what her apology was as well? Kissing Maxwell wasn't nearly as impressive as she expected. She felt nothing, which is strange. Azel wanted to blame it on the alcohol but she knows better. She has no real romantic connection with Maxwell, and she knew it the moment he kissed her.

"Shall I bring you back now?" He asked her with a smile, as if nothing was amiss.

Azel looked back towards the Jedi Temple in the distance. "Actually," She said. "I need to make a stop first."


	11. Chapter 11

_He's on a ship. He can tell by the alarm blaring in his ears. It's shaking beneath his feet signaling that it's going down. Azelynn is there, and standing before her is Darth Vader._

 _Obi-Wan tries to reach for his lightsaber on reflex, but he is frozen in place._

 _"Azelynn," He calls to her instead, but his voice is unheard._

 _Her face is morphed into a sad expression. She peers into a smoking chasm beside them, her eyes far away._

 _"Join me, sister." Darth Vader says to her._

 _"No!" Obi-Wan yells on instinct, but once again is unheard._

 _With what Obi-Wan has learned about Azelynn, he didn't worry much about her going to the dark side, but as she looked up at Vader with a pained expression Obi-Wan knew his worst fears have come true._

 _Vader held out a lightsaber to her, and with a shaky hand, she took it._

 _"Azelynn don't!" Obi-Wan yelled again._

 _She ignited the lightsaber, and her face is reflecting its red glow. Obi-Wan can see the void expression in her eyes, much like Anakins were when Obi-Wan lost him._

That's when Obi-Wan woke up. His eyes still seeing her face in the glow of a Siths lightsaber even after he opens his eyes.

Obi-Wan is panting and in a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed, and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. The perspiration on his forehead helped hold the strands back from his face.

"Just a dream," he muttered to himself. "Only a dream."

"It was no dream," a familiar voice spoke. Obi-Wan jumped in surprise, and looked up to see the apparition of Qui-Gon standing in his room.

Obi-Wan eyes widened. "Qui-Gon!" He exclaimed. Obi-Wan is on his feet in an instant, and took the few steps needed to stand before him. He examined his late master giddily, like a child does with candy. Qui-Gon looks exactly as Obi-Wan remembered him. "I've been trying to reach you," he said to him.

Qui-Gon gave him his kind smile. "I know, I've felt you."

"Then why am I only _now_ seeing you?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Qui-Gon looked away, an expression of guilt appearing on his features. "Because now, you are ready."

"Ready for what?" He questioned.

"The future." He replied and moved to sit down at the foot of his bed. Obi-Wan followed, sitting next to him.

"The dream," he started. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No," Qui-Gon said darkly.

"A vision." Obi-Wan concluded. He knew very little about Force visions, but he knows Anakin had them and it didn't turn out well. "I think it's the same one I've been having but can never remember." He found himself saying.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Different variations of it, but yes. This time it was strong enough for you to remember."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be true," he said. "It can't be."

Qui-Gon looked at him sadly and didn't say a word.

"Then I must stop training her. I need to take her back to her home where she will be safe-"

"You can't stop her training and hide her away. She will not have it."

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing he is right. After everything Azel has been exposed to with the training and knowledge of the Jedi, she won't wish to quit. Besides, she wants to find her mother. That drive will never leave her until she accomplishes it. "Master, I-" He began distraught.

"Obi-Wan," He interrupted. "There are many ways this vision can play out. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you which path is the correct one. But you _must_ continue on."

Obi-Wan stared at him, completely lost. "Why are you telling me this then? Showing me it?"

"The Force is showing you, it is not I. But perhaps it believes your knowledge of it will change the outcome."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't. That is a path _she_ chooses, not me. I couldn't stop Anakin, not even his wife could-"

"Obi-Wan," he interrupted gently. "I need you to know something."

Obi-Wan looked over to him, and found that deadly serious expression on his old masters face. Qui-Gon looked directly in his eyes as he spoke, "I do _not_ blame you for Anakins path."

Obi-Wan looked away, shaking his head. He has had over seven years to prepare for this conversation, and now that it is happening he can't even face it. He squeezed his eyes shut, sadness and guilt washing over him. Even after all this time, it still hurts.

"How?" He found himself asking in a rough voice he barely recognized.

"Because it is not your fault." Qui-Gon said. "Anakin made his choice. No one else but him."

"But I had the strongest influence on him."

"And you did everything I would've done. I'm _proud_ of you, Obi-Wan."

He shook his head. "I failed him, Master." He spoke darkly.

"No, Anakin failed himself. He made a call that he thought was best at the time, and got swept up in it. You cannot blame yourself for that, Obi-Wan. This guilt you are feeling is wrongly placed."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but he wore a frown as he processed Qui-Gons words. He stared at his hands in his lap, toying with the hem of his robe. "What do you mean he made a call and got swept up in it?"

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, and Obi-Wan looked at him. "Master?"

"It is important for you to remember this conversation in the future, it will do you some good." He said without answering his question, and stood up from his place and faced the door. "Whatever path Azelynn chooses, it will not be your fault either." He stated over his shoulder as if it were a side note.

"So she is doomed then?" Obi-Wan asked, getting an odd feeling that Azel turning is set in stone.

"Not necessarily," Qui-Gon said. "But the choice is hers alone to make."

"I don't know what to do Master," he said, and Qui-Gon turned to look at him. "She's extraordinary with the Force. She's strong, smart and determined. It's not like anything I've ever seen."

"I know," Qui-Gon said. "Even _I_ have felt her. I would very much like to sit in on one of your training sessions, if I may." He said the question more like a statement.

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan said, noting that it means he will be seeing Qui-Gon again in the near future.

He nodded his thanks. "I must be going now."

Obi-Wan felt a pang of disappointment. They have so much to discuss, so much to catch up on. Despite his hesitation over the past seven years, he finds he is beyond happy that Qui-Gon is here with him. He only just got him back, and now he must leave again. Obi-Wan has to remind himself that he will be back again soon.

Qui-Gon wore a frown on his face as he stared at no particular object on the floor, making Obi-Wan share the same expression.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned, standing up. Qui-Gon looked up at him then.

"You have a visitor," He informed him. "Go _easy_ on him, Obi-Wan." He pleaded in a stern tone.

Before Obi-Wan could ask what he was talking about, there was a knock on the front door. He was about to ask Qui-Gon who it was but with a blink of his eyes his old master was gone.

Obi-Wan took a sudden breath, one moment he was looking at Qui-Gon and the next he disappeared. It was a little startling if he were to be honest.

The knocking on the door came again, louder this time and more incessant.

Obi-Wan opened his bedroom door and walked over to the front door. He kept in mind Qui-Gons words, and wondered what he could possibly mean by them.

Obi-Wan glanced at the clock, and read it is nearly two in the morning. He was opening the door when he absently noted that Azel is not back yet.

And as he stared at the man standing on his porch, he knows exactly why Qui-Gon said what he said.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Maxwell asked Azel as they approached the Jedi Temple.

"No, but I need to do this." She informed him.

"Azelynn, I don't think-"

"Circle around a few times. We don't know if it's guarded or being watched." Azel kept her eyes on the building and potential inhabitants as Maxwell modestly circled the premises. She mostly suggested it for Obi-Wans sake. This way if he ever finds out about this, at least she can say she was careful.

Once they deemed the place safe, Maxwell landed the speeder behind a fallen pillar within the shadows. It is true that it hasn't been touched since the war began, the place looks entirely abandoned since then. Especially considering there are massive statues and structures strewn over the grounds. There are scorch and blaster marks across the nearby wall from the last battle.

"Stay here," She told him as she jumped out of the speeder. "I need someone to keep watch."

Maxwell looked conflicted. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked yet again. "You don't have to do this."

"I do," She told him. "And I need to do it alone."

Maxwells expression did not change, but he reached into one of the speeder compartments and pulled out a flashlight. "It'll be dark in there." He said and handed it to her.

She smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," She said, intending for it to reference more than just the flashlight.

"Be careful," He told her before she could walk away.

"I'll try to be quick," She said to him. "An hour tops. If you see something out here, or someone, I want you out of here." Before he could protest, Azel added. "You don't need to be an accomplice, or even known to have affiliations with me. The Empire knows about me, they don't need to know about you too."

Maxwell still looks skeptical.

"Just say yes." She pleaded.

"Yes," he said with a sigh and sat back in his seat.

"Thank you," she said yet again. "I'll see you soon." She told him before turning her back to him.

Maxwell watched her go. It took ten minutes of him bickering with his inner self about this decision, before he pulled out his com and rang the one person who should know about this.

When there was no answer, Maxwell waited another 10 minutes before he decided to go get Obi-Wan himself. Maxwell has been alive long enough to know his gut instincts are almost always right. And right now, they're telling him to get Obi-Wan.

* * *

Azel stared at the chain locked doors with a frown and arms akimbo. She has no idea how she is suppose to get inside. She has no idea how she _expected_ to get inside. Despite this obstacle, Azel still feels the need to be here-to be _inside_. There has to be a way.

She can't explain the feelings except that they must be coming from the Force. She felt its pull towards this place, just as she has felt it towards that mysterious box Obi-Wan has. Except this time, Obi-Wan isn't here to stop her. The Force wants her here, and Obi-Wan always said to let the Force guide her. So that is exactly what she is doing.

This particular area is still light from the Coruscant moons, but it is at the end of a long entryway that is well hidden, so she has no need for her flashlight yet. Azel looked around her for something, anything, to pry open the doors with.

There are fallen pillars and statues everywhere. Most of them have smaller broken shards to them. Azel went over to one statue in particular and glanced around at the pieces strewn about. She noticed that this statue is different from the rest. It is more gray and metallic like, she assumes that this one signified something of greater importance than the rest.

Her train of thought is distracted as she sees a thick metal rod protruding from part of the statue. Azel tucked her flashlight into her belt and used both hands to pull it free. It didn't budge. She tried again from a different angle, and again and again. She tried moving the massive structure but it also did not move.

She let out a huff of frustration before she considered trying something else. She placed her hands on the rod once more, and closed her eyes. Using what she remembers from training with Obi-Wan, she channeled the Force, and pulled with as much strength as she could muster.

The rod broke free, and Azel landed on her back. In her hand is the rod, and she looks at it with a smile on her face.

She quickly jumped up and ran towards the doors. She placed the rod in between the chains and tested out different angles that could pull at the links. Once she found a proper hold, she leveled all her weight onto the rod as she pushed down on it. The links snapped instantly, and Azel dropped the rod to move the chains off the handles.

Once the handles were free, Azel didn't hesitate to crack open the door and let herself inside the Temple.

Here it is truly dark. Azel pulled out her flashlight in order to see around her. She is in a massive room with stairs at the very end of it. Considering she has never been here before she has to trust in the Force to navigate her.

Azel has never been a fan of the dark, and is really not a fan of the dark in a foreign, abandoned building.

But the Force will guide her and give her strength. That is what Obi-Wan taught her, what she has read in holobooks, and what the Jedi rely upon. And Azel is a Jedi just like her brother.

Well, she's _almost_ a Jedi like her brother _was_.

She reached another long stretch of walkway. This time there are windows that touch the floor and reach all the way to the ceiling, therefore giving her light as she walked. She flicked off the flashlight.

Here she is really able to observe the inside of the temple. The ceilings are incredibly high up, the floor is carpeted, and between each window is a pillar that rises to the ceiling. The design was clearly created with the intent of giving the most respected individuals somewhere elegant and classy to live.

It's intimidating.

Azel couldn't believe Obi-Wan grew up here. She couldn't believe her _brother_ did.

After the long stretch of path, Azel found herself turning down a corridor. This one is also a long stretch. Azel can only imagine the workout one person got just from walking from one side of the temple to the other.

Azel found herself climbing another set of stairs before she stood at the entrance of a massive room. There are no doors for this room, the threshold is open towards what is inside. Walking in, she took in her surroundings. There are mirrors with pedestals before them in a line from one side of the room to the other. On either side of the entrance are racks upon racks of clothing... Jedi clothing.

What initially felt like a pointless discovery, with Azel walking back out the door, quickly turned into an internal battle. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

When is she ever going to have this opportunity again? How long has she worn these horrendous tan tunics from Tatooine? She is no longer a slave, she is no longer on that _planet_. Here she is on Coruscant, with a Jedi, training to become a Jedi like her brother once was, and she still looks like a young slave girl.

But, how safe is it to wear Jedi robes nowadays? Azel doesn't think it's even close to being safe... but Obi-Wan doesn't seem to have trouble pulling it off. Why couldn't she?

Azel isn't who she was back on Tatooine. She is a Jedi in training, she has witnessed war and death in its finest, she is a fighter with undying determination to find her mother.

She is the sister of a Sith.

No, she is the sister of a once Jedi.

She has the ability to restore the family name, and restore honor to the Jedi. Azel took hold of her necklace absently. Azel is no longer the girl she once was, she is the girl that is going to change this galaxy.

Azel squared her shoulders and turned back into the room. It is time to start looking the part.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at Maxwell, knowing full-well he is alone but still looked around him to be sure.

The dark haired man didn't need to say anything for Obi-Wan to know something is wrong.

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan asked him, his voice taking a deadly tone that surprised the Druid and even the Jedi himself.

Maxwell swallowed and backed up a few steps, Obi-Wan followed him with each movement. Maxwell was down the couple steps of the porch and standing in the grass when he stopped, resulting in Obi-Wan stopping to look down at him.

"She's at the Jedi Temple," Maxwell said evenly, despite his obvious nervousness.

Obi-Wan composed himself of his overwhelming worry and fear, reminding himself that he is a Jedi and needs to act accordingly.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, but even as the question left his mouth he knows the answer. This is Azelynn. She is curious, she is training as a Jedi, and most importantly the Temple is where her brother grew up. _Of course_ she will go there. How could he not have predicted it before?

Probably because the subject never came up. But the girl has grown good at shielding her mind. For all Obi-Wan knows, Azel was planning this all along.

"All she said is that she felt the need to do it. I can only assume it has to do with the Force." Maxwell stated.

Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face and walked past Maxwell to his own speeder.

"Stay here," he told Maxwell, and jumped into the drivers seat.

"I can help-"

" _You will stay here_ ," he demanded once more, calling upon the Force.

"I will stay here," Maxwell repeated robotically.

" _Go back inside and wait for my return_ ,"

"I will go back inside and wait for your return." He repeated before doing just that.

Obi-Wan sped off, trying to cope with all of the feelings rushing through him. He feels guilty for mind-tricking Maxwell, but it's for his own good until he can retrieve Azel safely.

He is also feeling a sense of dread having to go back to the Temple. He hasn't been there since the war.

And then there is his worry for Azel, and even slight anger that she would be reckless enough to do this alone.

 _But would you have said yes if she came to you_?

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the handles, knowing the answer immediately.

He can only hope that nobody will see them, and that Azel is alright.

Obi-Wan circled the Temple a few times before landing his speeder in the shadows. As he stepped out he could feel all the tension within the Force. There is so much death and sadness here, it is like a literal graveyard.

Obi-Wan felt sick. This was his home, the only one he has ever known, and it is now reduced to rubble, tainted with war, and plagued with death. He wants to be anywhere else in this moment, he doesn't want to face his old home. He doesn't want to face his failure.

But he still found himself walking to the entrance, knowing this needs to happen. Azel is in there somewhere, and there is a chance she could get lost or someone could see her. She shouldn't be here, especially alone. The Force, despite its cold stillness, is still so strong in the Temple.

As he approached the entrance, he noticed there were chains on the door handles, and saw Azel had broken them with something metallic on the ground. With a frown, he picked it up and examined it. Turning around, he walked over to some of the fallen statues.

And there is his answer. Azel had broken off the porcelain lightsaber from _the_ grandmaster statue.

He let out a huff, having anger, sadness, and amusement shoot through him. Of _course_ Azelynn would defile the number one most sacredsculpture in all of the Jedi Temple to break into said building.

He can already hear her justification against his disapproval- _It's already destroyed, and I needed to get inside_.

Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath, something that sounded a lot like _she's definitely his sister_ to his ears,and went inside the Temple.

It's dark beyond the doors, and he came unprepared. But he remembers he has his lightsaber on him, and ignited it.

It's bittersweet. His lightsaber in his hands and at the Temple once more. He tried not to think about the last time this happened.

He walked through the main entrance of the Temple, forcing his mind away from all the bodies he had seen. He briefly remembered Senator Organa telling he and Master Yoda that he would make sure the bodies were cleared of the Temple, and the fallen Jedi would be given a proper ceremony. Obi-Wan was thankful for his kindness then, and is even more appreciative now as he walked through the Temple.

He came upon one of the main corridors with several windows. It is one of many passages that lead to some of the main rooms in the Temple.

Obi-Wan flicked his lightsaber off, the massive windows allow him the light he needs to see. He felt the Force here, it is less intense-less clouded by death.

This is where he allowed himself to stop and open himself up to the Force in order to sense Azelynn. She is the only living creature in the building, with the exception of himself and some rodents. Obi-Wan sighed in relief at this knowledge.

Obi-Wan walked, allowing the Force to guide him towards Azel. However, he found himself stopping halfway down the passage, looking off to his left. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he realized where he stood. Obi-Wan has passed through this corridor many times in the past, but it is one instance that sticks out in his mind.

He could remember it as if it were yesterday. The day he asked Anakin to spy on the Chancellor. Like many of Obi-Wans regrets, he remembers the specific details of it. Where they stood, the tone in their voices, the exact words they spoke.

 _Why are you asking this of me?_

 _The Council is asking you._

Obi-Wan could kick himself for being so ignorant. He doesn't doubt that was one of the moments that led to Anakins downward spiral. There Anakin stood, telling him that the Council is out of place for such a request, and Obi-Wan-his supposed mentor and friend-was justifying it.

He pushed Anakin into a position he should have never been in, should never have been asked into. He was forced in the middle of a war and it claimed him for itself, making him the face of darkness.

Obi-Wan bit back his emotions, feeling moisture in his eyes. Qui-Gon had just told him that he doesn't blame Obi-Wan for this, he said Anakin made his choice. But just because Qui-Gon doesn't blame him, doesn't mean he doesn't blame himself.

In fact, Obi-Wan blames himself most of all, and cannot seem to feel otherwise.

 _Why are you asking this of me?_

 _Why are you asking this of me?_

Obi-Wan let out a ragged breath. Why did Obi-Wan ask him to do it? Why was he so blinded by the Council? Why was Anakin so blinded by the Chancellor? Why was anything the way it was?

 _Because Anakin_ , Obi-Wan thought helplessly, _I thought I could make you see the Chancellor for who he is_. _I thought I could protect you._

But even as Obi-Wan thought on the answer, he knows it isn't the full truth.

 _I was a Council member Anakin, and I put the Council before our friendship_.

A tear fell from Obi-Wans eye. He wiped it away hastily.

 _Why are you asking this of me?_ Anakin asked him. But Obi-Wan knew, even then, what Anakin was really asking: _Why is my best and closest friend that I trust with my life asking me to break the Code and be dishonorable?_

That unspoken question chills him to the bone.

And because Obi-Wan knew he couldn't answer with the truth, he decided to divert the question and ignore the one between the lines. From a certain point of view he went with the truth, but in the form of complete unsatisfying bullshit.

 _The Council is asking you._ He said pathetically.

* * *

Using the Force to levitate the flashlight around her (which took some concentration), Azel changed into cotton and linen tunics that are styled similar to Obi-Wans. They're incredibly comfortable and allow her to move around much more easily than her previous tunics.

Her leggings are gray, but her knee-high black boots are hiding most of the lighter fabric. Her undershirt is white, although it is not visible underneath the layered gray tunics. The sash around her waist is black, and has a two-toned black leather belt sitting on top of it.

Azel observed herself in the mirror and her eyebrows shot up. She looks... good, badass even. Her attire is more tightly fitted to her body than Obi-Wans is, considering it is fit for a woman. The neckline dips, exposing some skin and even part of her necklace, but not enough to expose what is at the end of it. There are no sleeves, just the tunics wrapping around the tops of her shoulders.

She is missing something. Just as she thought it, she realized she needs a cloak. Azel stepped off the pedestal and walked over to the female cloaks. She browsed briefly before finding a thin black one. She smiled and went back to the mirror.

Placing it on, she found it's fitting in the arms, and stretches down to her ankles. It is perfect. She placed her hands on her hips and admired herself with the cloak. It really tops off the attire. Azel smiled to herself, feeling proud and confident.

"Enjoying yourself?" Came a cold voice from behind her. Azels heart nearly stopped, and her levitating flashlight fell, flickering off.

Azel jumped down from the pedestal to grab the flashlight and turn it back on. When she did, she found Obi-Wan on the other side of it. He is squinting and putting his hand up. " _Azelynn_ ," He said her full name, and Azel understood immediately and pointed the flashlight to the side of him. It created enough light for her to see his angry expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He shot back at her with hands on his hips. He approached her, standing only a few feet away. "Do you understand the _danger_ you could be putting us in?"

Azel blinked, and swallowed thickly. She has never seen Obi-Wan this mad before. She has seen him annoyed and irritated, but anger was never something she expected from him.

"We circled the building," she explained. "No one is here, and no one was watching. We landed in the shadows, so even if they were they wouldn't see us."

Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "Why am I not surprised that even on a _date_ you can't stay out of trouble? I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes-"

"Technically, it was a couple hours before I came here-" His pointed glare made Azel stop mid-sentence. "Never mind." She muttered.

"You didn't answer my question," he said to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Azel answered honestly. "The Force was calling to me from here."

"The Force told you to break into the Jedi Temple to _change your clothes_?" He snapped without thinking.

Azel looked at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're upset about _this_." She gestured to her robes.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "No," he commented. "But perhaps you should inform me first that you plan on popping into the _Jedi Temple_ for a _wardrobe_ change."

Azel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I told you, I don't know why I'm here. I just stumbled upon this room when I was walking around."

"Is the Force leading you somewhere in particular?" Obi-Wan asked her with a frown, pushing aside his annoyance with her. The Force doesn't call to just anyone and without reason. Despite his feelings about _how_ they ended up here, they should probably figure out _why_.

Azel shrugged apologetically. "I'm not sure, but it's been leading me through the Temple so that's something, right?"

Obi-Wan considered this, and nodded. "If you're quite finished here, then we should find out why the Force has called you here."

Azel nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading again! So how many of you have seen The Last Jedi? Because _ohmygod._ I can't wait to see it a bunch more times! I won't say anything for those of you who haven't seen it, but I'd advise you to go soon because it was awesome.

I felt a little awkward writing Qui-Gon, I hope I did him at least a little justice here. Maybe I'll go back and fix it up later on, but for now this is it.

Until next time my lovely readers. xo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: New chapter! Feel free to leave a review and drop some likes. Thanks again for reading! xo

* * *

Azel allowed the Force to guide her through the Temple. She has to admit, she feels much more confident wandering the halls with someone who actually _knows_ the halls.

When they reached a particularly dark hallway, Azel flickered on her flashlight. She jumped at the sound of a lightsaber buzzing to life. Looking back she saw Obi-Wan holding out his weapon before him, his features glowing blue. _Extra light_ , he'd said.

They walked down a hallway before Obi-Wan stopped in front of a closed double-door, Azel stopping with him. He looked at the doors long and hard as if contemplating something.

"What is it?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I use to come here to meditate," he told her. "Before I lived on Coruscant, I lived with my family on a less populated planet. We were able to see all the stars in the sky, and all the ships that flew close enough."

Azel heard the nostalgia in his voice, and couldn't help but relate. Tatooine is a dustball, but the stars in the sky are something to admire. She remembers when she stargazed as a child, dreaming of a brother she would never know.

Obi-Wan opened the doors, and walked inside with his lightsaber leading the way.

Inside is a room, and nothing more. It has a dome ceiling, and a very small, and tall, stand at the center.

Azel approached it with a frown, and then looked at Obi-Wan. He had closed the doors behind him, and started tinkering with a built-in wall compartment next to the doors.

"Given that this planet is nothing but city lights, it makes it difficult to see the night sky. But the Jedi always thought it would be important to know the geography of the galaxy. So," as he spoke, Obi-Wan removed something small from the compartment and then closed it. He approached Azel and the narrow pedestal. "We had this room to study and admire."

Azel was about to ask what he means, but Obi-Wan beat her to it by placing the object, which is a small translucent ball, on top of the stand before her.

The moment it touched, the entire room lit up.

Azel jumped in surprise, and looked around in awe. The entire room is aglow in a blue light, and floating around them are small and large blue dots. They range from the size of a coin, to the size of her fist.

Obi-Wan shut off his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. Azel turned her light off as well. "This is our galaxy," he told her proudly.

A large smile lit up Azels features. "This is amazing," she said as she continued to look around. "It's no wonder you came here to meditate." She walked around the room, reaching her hand out to touch the floating stars and planets. Her hand went right through them. Still, the smile never left her face.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously, and looked over to him. Obi-Wan moved towards a spot not far from his position at the center. Azel followed, standing in front of him and a floating orb.

"Right here," he said gesturing to the planet that is right between them, and eye level with her.

"And where is Tatooine?" She asked.

Obi-Wan moved towards the side of the room, nearing the wall, and stopped before a planet and system with two suns.

"Amazing," she whispered, not quite meaning to. Obi-Wan watched her as she reached her hand out and let her fingers fall through her home planet affectionately. She bit her lip in thought.

"This place," she began sadly looking around the room. "It is so wonderful, and it was my brother who-"

"That wasn't your brother," Obi-Wan is quick to reassure. He stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He was gone long before that," he told her.

She looked down at the flashlight in her hands, "I'm sorry I came here without telling you, I should've come to you first."

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at her. "You should have," he agreed gently, dropping his hand. "But I'm glad you forced my hand." Azel looked up at this. "Otherwise I may have never worked up the courage to come here again."

The two stared at one another for a long moment, blue eyes locking with blue eyes. Obi-Wan never knew that blue eyes could look so warm. He has seen plenty in his lifetime, his own included, and they all seemed to look the same. But _these_ blue eyes in particular, they're nothing like his own which lost their vibrance due to witnessing just _too much_. They're nothing like her brothers, who happened to have very expressive eyes in any situation; from the glowing excitement to see the woman he has missed over the years, to hardened and cold when making calculated decisions in war.

Azel stared at him with contradictions. Her eyes defied everything logical about the cool tone. Hers are as bright as the day-time sky; they glow with kindness, dance with fiery ferocity, and radiate warmth. It makes him think of his lightsaber blade and how despite its cold color, is loaded with threatening heat.

His blade could cut him in half in an instant, and Obi-Wan knows that Azel holds the same power in her eyes. She could destroy him, and he would let her if it simply meant she continues looking at him like _that_.

Azel reached her hand out and took one of Obi-Wans in hers, making his lips part in a silent gasp. He looks down at their interlocked fingers, seeing and feeling Azel squeeze his hand once. He notes how warm she feels, and how soft her skin is. He especially notes how their hands fit together _just_ right, as if they were made to hold the other. Obi-Wan looks back up at his beautiful contradiction, his lightsaber girl.

"Will you show me all the places you visited?" She asked in that angelic voice she possesses. Genuine interest flickered through the Force, as well as some apprehension from fear of rejection.

Now that simply won't do.

"Of course," he told her, squeezing her hand back reassuringly.

Obi-Wan went on to show Azel around the galaxy within the room. Their hands stayed joint together, and their arms brushed as they moved about the room. Obi-Wan told her about the planets he visited, and explained how each star system is different from one another.

"This one here," Obi-Wan walked them over to another system on the far side of the galaxy. He pointed to a planet far from the systems sun. "It was one of the very first missions I went on with my master."

Azel dropped her head to his shoulder, and listened to him tell the story. Obi-Wan dropped his voice to a softer tone when she did this, and noticed she stifled a yawn in the process. However it didn't hide her interest from the topic based on her constant questions about what happened and how Obi-Wan dealt with it.

Once the story was done, and Azel was out of questions, Obi-Wan found his head leaning against hers. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness she brought, before he spoke the words they're both dreading.

"We should keep moving," he whispered. "We still need to find out why the Force brought you here."

She squeezed his hand tight, making Obi-Wans heart swell affectionately. "Okay," she said, pulling away. He worried she would pull her hand away as well, but she didn't.

Obi-Wan pulled her along to place away the galaxy orb in the wall. They both relit their sources of light before walking back into the hall.

They traveled a ways through the Temple. They went through corridors, hallways, up and down some stairs, and through a mess hall before Azelynn felt the Force fluctuate and grow stronger in a specific direction.

Azel led them until they ended up outside a smaller hallway. The plaque on the wall states that it is _Living Quarters Sector B_. The Force flowed strongly in this hallway, and Azel knows instantly that she is almost to her destination.

She started to move, but stopped when she noticed Obi-Wan has not moved with her.

"What is it?" She asked him, stepping closer to him so their arms aren't outstretched between them.

Obi-Wan isn't looking so well in the glow of his lightsaber or her yellow light, in fact he looks rather pale.

"I know where you are going, and I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." He spoke gravely.

Azel frowned, and then looked down the hallway. There are doors staggering from one wall to the other, each one has a plaque with a name on it. The first initial to the first name, and full spelling of their last.

Azels heart skipped in her chest, coming to the same realization Obi-Wan has.

She met his clouded gaze. "You don't have to come," she explained to him while releasing his hand. She tried to ignore the chill she felt without his hand in hers.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, or even look at her. He simply stared at the floor with a pained expression. She knows this is hard for him. This was his home, his entire life, and now he is reliving it as they walk through the grand halls.

Azel internally sighed, trying not to feel too guilty. The sooner she does this, the sooner they can leave.

She turned away from him, and began walking down the hall. She scanned each door, looking for one name in particular, and stopped when she found it. Her heart thumped in her chest as she took in each letter.

 _A. Skywalker_

Her brother. This is her brothers room.

She stared at the name for a long time, debating if this is such a good idea. Her brother is dead, and in his place is a man of pure evil, why would she put herself through the torment?

Because the Force has led her here, and for a reason. If not for her own curiosity and desperate need to know who her brother was, then for some purpose within the Force itself. There is something here, something behind that door.

Obi-Wan came up beside her, the hum of his lightsaber loud in the hallway, and its color painting the labeled door a blue hue.

She looked over to him. "Alright?" She asked him in a whisper.

Obi-Wan smiled tightly, and took her hand in his, reclaiming its rightful place. "Now I am."

Despite herself, Azel felt her cheeks tint pink. She bit her lip and looked down to her feet, hiding her face.

Obi-Wan watched her, feeling heavily satisfied that he got such a reaction out of her. He tried not to smile too widely.

"So, your brothers room?" He said, pulling her back to the situation before them.

Azel nodded, looking back up at the door and staring at the name. She gazed at it thoughtfully, but wore a frown on her face. Obi-Wan could see the contemplation in her expression, and understood why.

"Before word spread about the new Sith," she began softly. Azel spoke slowly, seeming to think upon each word before she said them. "I wanted nothing more than to know who my brother was. When I discovered what happened, I mourned him. I fought with myself about ever looking up to him, for ever believing in the Jedi, and for the longest time I didn't understand who I was.

"I made my peace with it, and moved on. I focused on freeing myself from slavery and finding my mother. Up until this point it has worked. I've been pushing the thoughts of him away when I discovered who you were, and when you found out who I am. I'm making it a point to train and be better than him. To be strong enough to find my mother and restore the Skywalker name.

"But now I'm standing here, and none of that seems to matter anymore, because now I am closer to knowing him than I ever have been before. Even after everything that has happened, there is still that part of me desperate to know-desperate to open that door and understand." Azel looked at Obi-Wan, tears shining in her eyes. "But the worst part is that I will know more about him, and still never _know_ him. And I will never know why he did what he did."

Obi-Wan listened to her, and watched her with sympathy and guilt. He can feel her sadness radiate off of her, and it mixes with his own.

The truth is, he knows her brother- _knew_ her brother, probably better than anyone. He didn't want her to know that though, not yet anyway, in fear that she will connect the dots that he may know what happened to her mother.

But... she never even asked if he knew him. If she had outright asked, he would've told her... right? He wants to believe he would. _Yes, I knew him_ he plays in his head but actively leaves out that he raised and trained him. Obi-Wan internally scolds himself for being so deceptive.

Perhaps she already assumes Obi-Wan knew him. She knows Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master, as well as Master Yoda. She probably knows already that they had made acquaintance, but not to what extent. He wonders why she never asked him, but his answer is already there in everything she just said. She's been pushing Anakin aside, trying to be better than him, trying to focus on her _now_.

Azel shakily pressed the button to open the door, and Obi-Wan is hit with the Force Signature of _Anakin_. Not Darth Vader, just the pure and untainted Anakin that he remembers from long ago.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber to lean himself up against the door frame.

Azel gripped his hand tighter and grabbed his arm, awkwardly still holding the flashlight, to steady him. "What is it? Are you alright?" She questions him worriedly.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. He wasn't prepared for that.

Obi-Wan isn't a fool, he knows Anakin rarely ever lived at the Temple, especially after discovering he _married_ Padmè. He doesn't believe Anakin has touched this place since before the Clone Wars, and if he has after that it wasn't often.

Which still begs the question, why did the Force call Azel here? He's beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea.

He wants to voice his concern, but stops himself. For starters, he wouldn't have a good explanation. Aside from that, Azel is already inside.

He followed her carefully and watched her every move. She examined the space with curious eyes. The room is the same layout as any other room in the Temple: a kitchen, living space, bedroom and bathroom. The color scheme is also the same, consisting of grays and whites. Obi-Wan felt the familiarity of it, and remembers his own room in the Temple looking exactly the same.

Azel ran her hand over the back of the couch thoughtfully before letting it fall back to her side. Obi-Wan saw the dust fall from the couch as she pulled away to move towards the bedroom.

"Anything?" He asked her as she moved into the bedroom and examined it.

Azel sighed, shaking her head. She moved over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside are Jedi tunics in dark colors, consisting of leather and cloth. She ran her fingers over them, feeling the fabric rub against her skin. A small smile crept up to her lips. At least she knows what her brothers taste in clothing is like. Much like her, he opted to pick dark robes. Azel picked them because they are nothing like the colors on Tatooine, maybe Anakin did the same.

She moved over to the desk in the corner. The entire top is covered in little gadgets, mechanical pieces, and small wooden carvings. Azel picked up one of the wooden sculptures, admiring the handy work. It's shaped like a flower, but one Azel has never seen before. It's heavily detailed, and the petals curve and flow elegantly.

"I should've guessed he would be crafty," she said fondly, thinking about her own love of working with her hands.

Obi-Wan stood behind her, looking at the small object in her hand. "That's a Nubian flower."

Azel looked over her shoulder at him. "A what?"

"From the planet Naboo." He said, face and voice void of any emotion.

Azel looked back down at it. "Oh," she muttered. "Would it be strange if I kept it?" She asked him casually. She doesn't have anything of her brothers, not even a picture, so to have something of his would make her feel just a little bit closer to him.

When Obi-Wan didn't answer, Azel looked over at him. He is examining the object thoughtfully. "Not at all, but I have an idea. May I?" He held out his hand for the flower, Azel handed it to him.

She watched as Obi-Wan looked over the flower closely, and then moved over to the desk. He took one of the sculpting tools and started grinding a small hole through one of the petals.

"What are you-"

"Trust me," he interrupted calmly.

Azel swallowed and watched him continue his work. Once he was finished, he turned to her.

"Are you still wearing that necklace I got you?" Azel nodded her head, and pulled it from beneath her robes neckline to show him. "May I have it?"

Azel eyed him skeptically before taking it off and handing it to him. Obi-Wan undid the clasp and then looped the flower through the string. The flower dangled with the Jedi trinket, almost entirely overlapping it. Azel smiled at her charms as Obi-Wan brought the necklace up to her neck and clasped it around her, he is careful not to catch her hair in the process. Azel stared down at the two trinkets fondly.

"Now you have a piece of your brother always with you." Obi-Wan said, his expression a bit forlorn.

Azel smiled happily, and gripped the objects tightly. "You're some kind of wonderful, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She whispered without realizing. As soon as she processed the words she spoke, a blush grew on her cheeks. She chanced a look up at him, and saw a soft expression on his face.

"You're some kind of beautiful, Azelynn Skywalker." He replied, his eyes never once leaving hers.

The blush only intensified on her cheeks, and the smile grew on her lips.

Before Azel could respond, something occurred in the Force. She felt it surge and pulse around her like electrical waves in the air. The first few seconds it occurred wasn't terrible, but then it intensified and throbbed through her head causing her to gasp and squeeze her eyes shut in pain.

"Azel?" She heard Obi-Wan ask from somewhere. The pulses continued to intensify, making her head feel like it is about to explode. Azel grabbed both sides of her head, and continued gasping out in pain. Her legs began to quake beneath her, and distantly she is aware of falling and being caught by Obi-Wan.

The pain kept growing, the Force kept pulsing, and her head started to receive shooting pains like a blaster is going through her skull repeatedly. She's vaguely aware that she is screaming now, and that Obi-Wan is trying to talk to her, but the pain is too much.

Then it all stopped. The relief from the pain is instant, but when she opens her eyes she is no longer with Obi-Wan. Instead, she is standing somewhere else in the Temple, and the sun is shining through the windows basking her surroundings in a golden glow. She can feel the warmth from the rays, and the warmth of the Force flowing peacefully.

The Temple looks nothing like it does at night. Jedi walked to and fro, making Azel stare in awe. One person came straight towards her, but Azel didn't see him in time to move away. Luckily she didn't have to, the Jedi walked straight through her like she isn't there.

Azel couldn't believe her eyes.

But the scene changed quickly, and now she stands before a boy with short blond hair and a thin braid falling over one shoulder. He is wearing Jedi robes, and is looking up at someone behind her. Azel turns around and sees Obi-Wan standing there. He is _young_ , perhaps only five years older than the small blond boy. His hair is far shorter than anything she has ever seen, and there is a youthfulness to his appearance that makes him glow. However his eyes are clouded with sadness.

He approaches the boy and drops down before him to be eye level. They speak, but Azel doesn't hear what they're saying. Based on the pout forming on the little boys lips, it must be something he doesn't like.

Her surroundings change again. She is standing before the little boy and Obi-Wan again, but this time they are in a room with padded floors. They are sitting cross-legged on the floor facing one another. Still, Azel can't hear a thing. It looks like Obi-Wan is trying to show the boy how to meditate, but the boy is too rambunctious to focus.

She thinks about the Obi-Wan she knows now, and how he has the patience of a saint. He must've gotten it from somewhere... but even here he is the perfect picture of calm as he tries to get the boy to stop fidgeting.

Azel is placed in another scene with both boys. This time they are sitting together on a couch playing holochess. The little boy makes a particularly good move, resulting in Obi-Wan reacting with hand gestures and a shake of his head. The little boy throws his head back laughing. Obi-Wan watches him and smiles, his shoulders jolting a little with laughter as well. It warms Azels heart watching them laugh together, and makes her wish she could hear them.

When the scene changes again, and the boy is older. Perhaps the preteen age. He is slightly taller, hair a little longer, and face less gentle. He is holding a lightsaber awkwardly as if he has never used one before. When Obi-Wan walks over from behind Azel, she realizes he actually _hasn't_. Obi-Wan begins to explain things to him with lots of pointing and demonstrations with his own weapon. The boy swung the lightsaber around a little more, getting use to the weight of it in his hands.

Now they are on the couch again. The projector is running a film, and the boy has his head in Obi-Wans lap, fast asleep. Obi-Wan is running his fingers through his hair and watching him fondly. After a moment, Obi-Wan moves himself to lift the boy bridal-style and carry him into the other room to tuck him to sleep.

Different scenes continued to play before her eyes, most of them very repetitive. It's a cycle of both boys meditating, sparring, and laughing together as they continue to grow. Despite the repetition, she doesn't feel trapped in the cycle. She knows the Force is showing her this for a reason, and that there is an end and point to it all.

She feels content watching the two of them. Their closeness reminds Azel of she and Arrin-they do everything together, rely on one another, and are closer than friends. They're family.

It wasn't until the boy lost his Padawan braid and grew longer hair that Azel realized he looks achingly familiar.

The familiar man is asleep on the couch now, and Obi-Wan is maneuvering himself off of it, not to disturb the man. He pulls a blanket from a cabinet and lays it over him. Azel smiles affectionately at them. The boy is much too big for Obi-Wan to treat him as he did when he was little and carry him to his room. Obi-Wan says something Azel can't hear before retiring to his own room for the evening. She imagines Obi-Wans soft voice whispering goodnight to him.

Now they're laughing together again. They are somewhere in the Temple that Azel has never seen before. Obi-Wan reaches out and rubs his hand in the mans hair, messing it up thoroughly. The man looks annoyed and swats Obi-Wan away. He says something that makes Obi-Wan laugh a full belly laugh, warming Azels heart and making her smile wider than she ever has before. She's never seen him so happy, or even laugh in such a way before.

"I remember this moment," a voice speaks from behind her. Azel jumps and even gasps out loud in surprise. She turns around to face... the exact man that Obi-Wan is laughing with right now.

She looks back and forth between the two of them before she faces the one staring at her.

"How are you there? How are you talking to me right now?" Azel asks him nervously.

"The real question is, who are you and why are _you_ here?" He shoots back, his deep baritone flows like smooth silk. There is a small frown between his brows in evident confusion.

"I don't know why I'm here. I was just-" she cut herself off, unsure if she should tell this... person? Yes, he is real. She can feel his energy, his essence, which is very much _alive_ and present. It's different from the projections the Force created for her to see.

"I am really here if that is what you're wondering," he says, nearly echoing her thoughts. "Just as much as you are. And _that_ is really me, but from a long time ago." He gestures to his Force projection-self.

She knows he is telling the truth, that is not the problem. The problem is that there is something off about him. It could be that he looks familiar and she still can't seem to place why, or it has to do with how his Force signature is... blank. It's _there_ , that much is obvious, but it's also _absent_. There is no light, like Azel feels in Obi-Wans, there is no dark like she imagines for a Dark Force user, and there isn't a balance of the two. It's almost like it's being hidden behind a wall or pushed aside so his Force energy can't be read.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" He asks. His tone of voice sends chills down Azels spine.

"Figured out what?" She questions, hoping he can't actually tell what she is thinking. Azel double-checks that her walls are up securely. They are.

The man moves to stand beside her, staring at the scene that Azel turned her back on. Azel follows his movements by turning to face it as well. Both Force projections have stopped walking and are talking now, Obi-Wan in particular is looking rather amused.

"He's teasing me about my hair right now," the man informed her, crossing his arms. "He thinks I'm obsessive-compulsive about it."

Azel smiles at the two of them and can't help but ask, "are you?" with a raised eyebrow.

The man gives her a sideways glance before looking back at the memory. "Not as much as he is," he says and just as as he does his memory-self reaches out to attack Obi-Wans hair. Obi-Wan is faster though, and catches the mans wrist. However the man only goes at him with his other hand, and successfully muses the blonds hair. The man begins laughing at Obi-Wans perturbed expression.

Azel giggled watching them, and the man beside her has a hint of a smile on his lips. However, it's gone just as quickly as it came when he looks at her.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine," he decides.

Azel frowned, thinking about his previous question. "I can't answer your question when I don't know what I'm suppose to figure out-"

"Not _that_ question," he says quickly. "Who are you?"

Oh, that question. "Azelynn," she says automatically.

"Azelynn what?"

Azel swallows, unsure if she should answer that honestly. She watches Obi-Wan and this man talk together, and smiling. It warms her heart knowing Obi-Wan was once so happy, and part of it had to do with the man standing next to her.

She looks over to him and examines him, trying to figure out how she knows him. Perhaps if she can figure that out, then maybe she can deem him trustworthy. Obi-Wan may have trusted him once, but that was a long time ago.

"Does Obi-Wan know you're still alive?" She asks him. "You were Jedi together, but they were all killed."

The man sighs and then closes his eyes, rubbing at them with his gloved hand.

"Yes," he says after a moment.

"He's never mentioned a padawan." Azel says curiously.

"I can't imagine he would," he states bitterly. "You should ask him about it sometime." He grits out. She can see his jaw clenching and unclenching beneath the skin.

"I just watched the two of you grow up together. You were a big part of his life, why wouldn't he ever bring it up?" She's thinking out loud now, and didn't plan on getting an answer and is surprised when she does.

"Maybe he has but you didn't realize it."

Azel stares at him. He is frowning at the scene from his past now. His arms are still crossed, making his chest look bigger and shoulders more wide. He appears tense, like the scene and conversation are making him uncomfortable.

Perhaps it is.

"You didn't answer my question," he says, looking her in the eye. His intense gaze surprises her. His eyes are blue, and hold much wisdom and power. They hold something else too, something threatening. Azel looks away, feeling intimidated.

"I know," she mutters.

That's when she notices his robes. She has been seeing them his whole time without actually _seeing_ them. She recognizes them. Azel supposes she just saw them when she was doing her impromptu Jedi robe shopping in the Temple. That's not quite right though, she knows them from somewhere else. They're dark, and a mixture of cloth and leather...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

She didn't see them when finding her own robes, she saw them when she opened the wardrobe in her brothers room.

"Tell me yours," Azel demands, voice sounding surprisingly even but sharp.

He is staring at her again, eyes calculating. "Anakin," he says.

Azel snaps her head away from him, and covers her mouth with one hand.

"Ah, so he _did_ mention me." Anakin says to her, sounding amused.

 _Oh Kriff. Oh Force. This isn't happening. This can't be real._

"Something like that," she whispers. Obi-Wan failed to mention that his ex-padawan slash best friend slash man he raised also happens to be her _own_ _brother_ as well as-

"Vader," she says aloud looking up at him.

His face went blank at that, eyes gone cold and void like the name triggered something within him.

It's then she remembers that he is truly _present_ with her. That one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy is standing next to her in whatever this Force vision is, and she has no way of getting out of it.

"Who are you?" He asks again, voice lowering an octave. She has never heard someones voice drop so low before. It almost sounded robotic.

And suddenly she knows _exactly_ where she knows him from. She had that dream about him. He choked a pregnant woman and fought Obi-Wan on that burning planet.

This isn't her brother. This is Darth Vader, the Sith who killed all the Jedi, the face of the Galactic Empire.

 _Oh by the Force_ , _I need to get out of here_.

She started backing away from him, but he only followed her.

"You're the girl Krennic was speaking about from Ryturn," he began as they stepped in time with one another. "He said you were a powerful Force Sensitive, and I didn't believe him until he said Obi-Wan was with you. Why else would Obi-Wan be out causing trouble unless it has to do with the Jedi?"

Azel found herself backed into a wall. She swallowed thickly as Vader stood above her, and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. His eyes met hers, and they held something predatory about them, like an animal trapping its prey.

"Is he training a new generation of Jedi?" He interrogated.

"Just me," she whispered, feeling terrified. Her hands are shaking at her sides and her fear is clear in her trembling voice and the Force around them.

"Why no one else? Why just you? What is special about you? Why are you strong enough to be here with me?"

Azel doesn't know if she should answer him, but he already knows so much- _too_ much. If she doesn't answer him, he will only grow more angry. If she does answer him, the Empire will have more information and put she and Obi-Wan in danger.

Azel glanced over at the projected Obi-Wan. The smile hasn't left his face and his eyes are alight with pure happiness. Her heart constricts at the sight of him.

 _He also completely betrayed you_ , her mind supplied.

 _That doesn't matter right now_ , she pushes the thought aside. _I won't let the Empire win_.

Azel stared into the empty pits of Vaders eyes, and glared at him. She summoned all of the Force she could, searching within it for an answer as for what to do.

Everything in her screamed to fight him, but she doesn't know how. Azel doesn't stand a chance against Vader. Even if she fought him and got away, where would she go?

"Get away from me," she practically growled at him, her voice dangerously low.

Vader smiled at her, he actually _smiled_. "Good, use your anger. It will make you strong."

He still didn't move, so Azel made him. She shoved him back so hard that he is halfway across the room before she realizes she didn't even _touch_ him. She took that opportunity to run.

She doesn't know where she is going, or if she is even capable of going anywhere with whatever memory or dream she is in, but she runs to the exit at the other side of the room. She makes her way through a corridor, down a flight of stairs, and to another massive corridor before she stops.

Azel pants heavily, trying to catch her breath. She looks behind her to see if he's followed her. If he has, he hasn't caught up yet. She takes a short moment to try and get her breathing under control. She needs to come up with a plan, and a good one.

Her heart is racing, but she doesn't think it's from the running or adrenaline. Tears sting her eyes, and her stomach is in knots. She's vaguely aware that her hands are still shaking, and her breath is coming out in short trembling puffs.

 _Azelynn?_ She hears a voice call to her. Azel jumps, and almost starts running again, but her mind is faster. She recognizes that voice as none other than Obi-Wans.

"Obi-Wan?" She says, and looks around her.

 _Behind you!_ His voice calls out in a panic. Azel turns around and jumps at the sight before her.

There stands a thing in a black suit and mask. It breathes loudly through its mask, air whooshing in and out with robotic breaths. Its eye sockets have hints of read in them, or maybe its her imagination.

 _Darth Vader_ , her mind supplies. There were rumors that he walked around in a suit with a respirator, but she didn't believe they were true. She wasn't sure how they could be. However, there he is standing before her. She wonders how he was a clear human one moment and is now this _thing_ the next.

 _Azel you need to run_ , Obi-Wans voice cuts into her thoughts. It is then that she realizes he is speaking to her through her thoughts. She doesn't know how he is doing that, but she can't question it right now.

Azel turns around and runs. She hears Vader chasing after her, and even hears the sound of a lightsaber activating. Azel panics, and lets out an audible whimper before she starts to pump her legs faster down the corridor.

 _Turn right when you reach the end_ , mental Obi-Wan guides her. Azel does as she is told, and turns only to find herself running down another long-stretch.

 _Where are you taking me?_ She asks him.

 _To me_ , he tells her. _Turn left up here_.

Azel does as she is told, and she is beginning to recognize these parts of the Temple. She turns a few more corners and then she is at another corridor, except this time she sees Obi-Wan at the end of it. She stops to let out a sigh of relief.

However, it is short-lived because Vader is right on her tail. He dove for her when she stopped running.

 _Look out!_ Obi-Wan mind-supplied. Azel jumped out of the way and started running for Obi-Wan, Vader not too far behind her.

 _You need to run too!_ She internally yelled at him. He either didn't hear her or ignored her because he started running _at_ her instead of in the opposite direction. _What are you doing?_

 _Trust me._

Azel finds the irony in the statement, but ignores it for the time being. Mostly because she is running for her life, and also because there is still another voice in her head saying _I do_.

When Obi-Wan finally reached her, multiple things happened at once. The two of them collided into one another, each catching the other. There is a bright flash before they collapse on the floor together.

Azel realizes two things in that moment, they are safe from Vader and her head is throbbing once more.

The two of them are panting on the floor of the darkened Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan is the first to sit up and look at Azel. She is curled in on herself and clutching her head.

"Azel?"

"Hurts," she says as she curls in on herself even more. The pain is just as excruciating as when she was thrust into the memories by the Force.

"Can you stand?" He asks her, but just as the words leave his mouth, Azel falls unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

He felt the surge immediately. It started out as a tremble in the Force, and then grew into something that made his meditations deeper and much stronger. He was no longer meditating in his quarters, and lost in the memories of his past, but standing within a particular memory.

He and Obi-wan are walking together, and Obi-Wan reaches out to attack his hair. Vader shakes his head, glaring at the offensive act. However, his previous-self hides a smile with a scowl.

Vader sees he is not alone in this memory, there is a girl standing with her back towards him. Her Force signature is strong, impossibly so. It's laced with nothing but light and something... else. She is familiar to him, but he is confident he has never met her before.

He wonders how she is here, and how they are sharing a memory in _his_ mind.

He needs to know, and he wonders if she holds the answers. This is his head they are in, so maybe he could...

He morphs his physical self into the memory of himself, and shields his Force signature with caution. He doesn't want to accidentally severe whatever bond they are presently sharing.

"I remember this moment," he said to her and thoroughly scared the kriff out of her.

The conversation didn't go as planned, however he got plenty of information out of her. He doesn't think she realizes she mentioned her friendship with Obi-Wan, which in turn confirmed that this is the girl from Ryturn that Krennic mentioned.

He was actually right about her. She is partnered with Obi-Wan, and she is _so strong_ with the Force. He has her pinned to the wall now, and her light is laced with fear, making Vader smile. This seems to anger her though, and in that sudden burst of emotion, she flings him backwards using the Force.

He smiles at her again. Oh, there is such potential in her to become a great Sith Lord. He needs to know who she is, where she comes from, and why he feels a connection to her.

She ran from him, and he chased after her. He can't let her get away. He needs answers!

His anger at her for running flares within him, and before he knows what he is doing, he has morphed back into his current-self and drawn out his lightsaber.

Of course, leave it to _Obi-Wan_ to ruin everything. He found a way into this shared Force connection and snatches her from his grasp before he can catch her himself.

The second she disappeared before him, Vader gasped out of his meditation. He feels incredibly exhausted, and braced himself against the floor in front of him. His raspy breaths came quickly and his vision danced with black, fighting the desire to pass out from such intensity.

Many thoughts are racing through his head, and most are questions. But the main thing he wonders is who the girl is, and why she is stupid enough to trust Obi-Wan. Doesn't she know how much of a traitor he is? How hypocritical and untrustworthy he is?

Vaders breathing slowly came back to him, and he felt strong enough to stand up. He needs to discuss this with his Master. This girl is powerful, and in the hands of a _Jedi_.

It wasn't a far distance to the bridge of their ship where Darth Sidious would no doubt be. Vader arrived there quickly, and noticed his Master at the far end discussing something with Tarkin.

"Ah, Lord Vader," his Master looked up as Vader approached. "I was just coming to see you."

He turned to Tarkin, and without a word, Tarkin left the bridge for the two of them to speak privately.

"I suspect you're here about the disturbance," he said to him.

Vader pondered his words and simply went with, "yes."

"I felt it too. I suspect all of the living Force has. It was a powerful surgence that I suspect comes from an even more powerful source." Sidious explained.

"A girl," Vader supplied, and his Master looked at him expectantly. "I met her in some type of Force connection. I don't know the cause of it, but she was there. It's the same girl from Ryturn."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, she all but admitted to befriending and training with Kenobi." Vader seethed at his own words. "We must find her before Obi-Wan succeeds in making her a Jedi. I sense the greatness in her. Her fear and anger are too strong for her to control."

Sidious nodded. "She is too powerful for her own good. She's not experienced enough to hide her presence in the Force. It was her fear sent a ripple through the Force and compromised their location."

"Then we must move quickly. If she's strong enough to do that then I suspect Kenobi knows their location was compromised as well."

Sidious nodded. "Set course for Coruscant."

 _Coruscant_ , Vader thinks. _How dare he take her there of all places to train._

"Yes, Master." Vader says, ignoring his annoyance before bowing and heading for the control panel.

* * *

"You _tricked_ me!"

"Maxwell I really don't have time-"

"What happened?" He asked once he noticed the unconscious form of Azelynn in his arms.

"Like I said I really don't have time for this," Obi-Wan repeated as he moved past Maxwell and into the house.

Obi-Wan laid Azel down on the couch before moving into a bedroom. Maxwell stared in horror at the slumbering girl. She appears fine as if she is sleeping, but given the circumstances he knows something is wrong.

"Why is Azel unconscious?" Maxwell called after Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan came out of the room looking even more disheveled than he did moments ago. There is a bag over one shoulder and a large box in his hands. He placed them on the table and began placing the box in the duffel bag.

"It's the Force," Obi-Wan explained. "Something happened, and now I think the Emperor is coming for us."

Maxwells eyes widened. "That's a big assumption."

"It's not an assumption. Azel triggered something in the Force and it was strong, strong enough for it to reach the ends of the galaxy." He completed the task before him and then moved back into his room.

Maxwell looked back down at Azel. "Is she going to be okay?"

Obi-Wan came back out again, this time with a full duffel bag. "Yes. The strength of the Force knocked her unconscious but she will be alright."

Maxwell nodded, and watched as Obi-Wan dropped his bags before him again and then ran into the other bedroom. He came out again with another bag, presumably Azelynns, and dropped it down as well. Maxwell watched him expectantly.

Obi-Wan stood with his hands on his hips looking troubled. "I don't have much time, and I don't expect you to want to help me-"

"I'll help you," Maxwell cut in, earning a surprised look from the Jedi. "Of course I'll help you," he said like it's obvious.

Obi-Wan nodded. "This place needs to look exactly as the residence left it-"

"I'll make that happen."

Obi-Wan looked at him again, this time gravely. "They will come here Max, they will know you helped us."

Maxwell gave him a look. "I'm not afraid of the Empire, Obi-Wan. I didn't actually do anything against the law."

"Doesn't matter. They won't see reason, not in this case."

"So what are you saying? I should run?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

Maxwell gave him a kind smile. "Worry about getting out of here, and protecting her," he gestured to Azel. "Let me worry about me."

"Maxwell-" Obi-Wan shook his head, sounding exasperated.

"Obi-Wan," he interrupted gently. "Always trying to be the hero. Even when you were young I knew you would make a great Jedi from your compassion alone. Please, save yourself and Azel. The galaxy need Jedi more than they need Druids. Please, go. I'll take care of everything here."

Obi-Wan didn't like it, not one bit. Even so, he picked up all four duffel bags and walked them out to the speeder. He turned around to see Maxwell carrying Azel out. Obi-Wan opened the passenger door for him and he placed her down gently, strapping her in. Obi-Wan shut the door.

"Call on your ship so it's ready. I hope you used a different name?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Leave the speeder at the docking platform and I'll retrieve it."

Obi-Wan sighed with his hands on his hips. He discovered long ago that it is his 'exhausted' stance, he usually used it when he was dealing with something reckless Anakin did. If only things were that simple now. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this. I don't know how to thank you."

Maxwell shook his head and smiled fondly at the Jedi. "Anything for an old friend."

Obi-Wan pulled him in for a tight hug. Maxwell is a full head taller than Obi-Wan so he had to stand on his toes to reach his head over the Druids shoulder.

"Take care of yourself," Obi-Wan said as he pulled away.

The Druid nodded. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"And to you, Maxwell."

* * *

Obi-Wan made it to the ship without a problem, and luckily no one was around to see the unconscious woman he was loading onboard.

He felt relief that he was able to get Azel off planet safely, as they are now traveling through hyperspace, but his concern for her hasn't faded.

Azel gripped her head tightly, and then fell to the floor before she started screaming. Obi-Wan was beside her in an instant, trying to get her attention but it was no use. Her mind was too far gone, and before he knew what was happening, she passed out.

He decided to get her out of there, knowing that the Force has a lot to do with what is happening. Perhaps it would stop if he got her out of the Temple.

They were almost out when she started screaming again, forcing Obi-Wan to set her down. Whatever was happening wasn't stopping, and he had to do something about it. Using the Force he tried to reach into her mind, her mental shields were up but he could at least try to coax her out of whatever torment she was going through.

 _Azelynn,_ he called to her, hoping she would feel his presence and seek comfort from it.

She did, and Obi-Wan had to guide her through whatever pain she was in to get her out. Vader was there, he was truly _there_ , and he was chasing after Azel. Obi-Wan doesn't know what happened to cause it, but whatever it was certainly isn't good.

When he finally found her lost in her mind, Obi-Wan ran to her and caught her. He dragged her out of her head and into the present, conscious world. He felt so relieved when he succeeded and found Azel awake and safe beside him. However it was short-lived when she fell unconscious once more.

He tested the waters of her mind, checking to see if he needs to save her from it again, but luckily he didn't. She simply passed out from the pain her head was giving her.

Whatever happened with the Force that had Azel trapped in a type of Force vision with Darth Vader is a mystery to Obi-Wan. All he knows is the sheer strength and power he felt when it was happening, and that he could feel the energy through all things in the living Force. It projected like a beacon would from an outpost, alerting every Force sensitive in the galaxy to their present location.

They needed to leave, Obi-Wan knew it was only a matter of time before the Empire arrived to Coruscant.

He is relieved they're not there to see it.

Obi-Wan tripled checked within the Force to make sure there wasn't a way Azel could be tracked. When he came up empty each time, he felt confident enough to leave without being followed.

They're nearly to Alderaan, and Obi-Wan made sure to com Senator Bail Organa of his arrival before hand as to not have any surprises.

He sat with Azel during most of their travel time. She slept peacefully, as if nothing had happened, and Obi-Wan felt his heart constrict. He doesn't understand anything that just occurred, but he knows it hurt her significantly. It blows his mind that he witnessed such a thing, and wonders if the Force is truly capable of such an bizarre occurrence. It's rare for Jedi to have visions through the Force, and unheard of for them to have _joined_ visions.

 _So many questions and not enough answers,_ he thought to himself and sighed into his hands.

His com rang.

Obi-Wan pulled it out absently and answered with a tired _yeah?_

"Ben!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

Obi-Wans eyes widened and he stood up from his place beside Azel. Could he really be hearing from Han? After so long without a word from him or Arrin?

"Han? What is going on? Why haven't we heard from you?" Obi-Wan asked him urgently, and moved away from his place beside Azel.

"Transmissions went out on Jakku. That's what Arrin told me anyway. We found a lead on Azels mother, someone by the name of Watto. He said he sold a woman to the Lars family and he married her I guess. But he said that was a long time ago back on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. The Lars family, the home of Luke.

"So what happened?" Obi-Wan asked him gravely.

"We went to Tatooine, we're here now. But Ben there are stormtroopers everywhere."

" _What?_ " Obi-Wan questioned. "Where is Arrin?"

"He is packing weapons and told me to call you. He thinks they're coming for us."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because Azel is important. That's what Arrin said."

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. So Arrin knows about her, he probably knew this entire time.

"Let me speak to Arrin, Han."

"Uhh-mmm," Han muttered. "Okay."

A moment later Arrins voice came through his com.

"Ben is that you?" Arrin asked.

"Yes. Arrin, what is going on?"

"Alright look we tracked a lead back to Tatooine to some farming family. They weren't very talkative but said that Azels mom died several years ago."

"Did they say anything else?"

"No, the guy I spoke to says she was his step-mother but that is it."

Obi-Wan processed this information. Of course he knows all about it already, however it sounds like Arrin found the lead that Azel has been looking for this whole time. She won't be too happy to discover her mother wasn't so far out of reach all this time, and even less happy to discover her fate.

But it is better than her discovering Obi-Wan knew the entire time.

"Did they," Obi-Wan cleared his throat, feeling the desperate need to ask. "Did they have a child with them?"

"Yeah actually, a little younger than Han if I had to guess. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. Why are there stormtroopers on Tatooine?"

Arrin paused at this. "I'm not entirely sure, but if I had to guess it has to do with Azel."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters they're in our town and going door-to-door. They're questioning all the townspeople. They haven't reached mine yet, and I don't plan to be here by the time they do."

Obi-Wan felt himself panicking. He should be there to protect Luke. What if the stormtroopers find him? What if his identity is discovered?

There is beeping coming from his cockpit, indicating he has reached the Alderaan system.

He looked over to Azel. It is too dangerous and too far for him to get to Tatooine. Not that he could do much for Luke anyway, but maybe he could-

"Are they going to the outskirts?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Uh, staying primarily in town I think. Considering everyone knows Azel and I, I don't think it will be long before-"

Arrin cut himself off, and Obi-Wan held his breath. His ship fell out of light speed at the same moment, and peering through into the cockpit he could see Alderaan straight ahead.

"They're at the door." Arrin whispered through the com.

"Arrin listen to me-"

The com cut off before he could say anything else.

 _Kriff it all_ , Obi-Wan mentally cursed and went to the cockpit. He hoped and prayed to the Force that Arrin and Han get out of there safely. Another part of his mind is feeling relieved that if the stormtroopers are really there for Azel, then that means they found their best lead and won't be paying a visit to Luke.

Luke is safe, for now.

But everyone else? Not so much.

Obi-Wan prepared the ship for landing as he entered the atmosphere. The movements are automatic, his mind drifting to all the _what ifs_ happening on Tatooine right now.

He stumbled upon a dreaded thought. If the troopers are really there for Azel, then they _know_ who she is _._

 _They know._ Oh Kriff. Obi-Wan started asking how they could know before he realized something else.

Azel projects like no other. She projected their location across the galaxy, and no doubt the Emperor felt it, and someone as powerful as he must have figured out the traits in her Force Signature.

Oh this is very _very_ bad.

Before he landed the ship, he tried calling Arrin and Han again but received no answer. He is worried about them, despite knowing them for a short amount of time. The Emperor is ruthless, and will do whatever it takes to get what they need.

Arrin and Han need to be alright, and not just for Azels sake.

* * *

It was obvious, and how Vader didn't sense it was surprising.

That surge in the Force, while yes it came from a powerful and inexperienced Force user on Coruscant, was more than just a Force user.

He doesn't know how, and he doesn't know why, but he knows the girl has the blood of Anakin Skywalker in her veins.

The Force Signatures are too alike, the strength is all too familiar to him. That girl is Anakins sister, and he will be damned if he doesn't get his hands on her.

"Krennic," The Emperor called from across the bridge.

Krennic approached him with his head down. "My Lord?"

"Lead a squadron to Tatooine, and search for that girl from Ryturn."

This earned a surprised expression from Krennic. "Have you located her?"

"Oh yes, but not on Tatooine. Vader and I will be traveling elsewhere for her and that Jedi, while you scrounge up every last detail about that girl on Tatooine. I have no doubt she was raised there."

"May I ask, what exactly I am looking for?"

"Find out who she is, and who her friends are." Then a wonderful thought occurred to him. He knows the Jedi is smart enough to get the girl off Coruscant after that little event, and he knows they are too far from the planet to catch them in time-despite Vaders belief that they will-however something else could be done. "Kill anyone who resists, apprehend those who have affiliations with her, and bring to me the ones closest to her."

Krennic nodded his head. "Yes, my lord." He bowed before turning away.

"And Krennic," he called after him, and he turned to face him. "Keep this quiet. I don't want anyone else on board finding out about this." And by anyone he means Vader. This is something that must be controlled until he has more information.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Arrin listen to me-"

Arrin hung up the com.

"By the law of the Galactic Empire code 3771, open your door."

"Is that even real?" Han mumbled from beside Arrin. Both of them are staring at the door, not sure what to do.

"They will make it real," Arrin mumbled absently, and then shook his head. He knows he is going to have to open that door or else they will open it for him.

He squatted down before Han. "You got your blaster?" He asked, knowing the answer already. Han placed his right hand on his hip. "Great, take this one too." Arrin pulled another blaster out of the bag he was packing earlier. "And this," he handed Han the comlink who took it suspiciously.

"I need you to hide," Arrin told him.

Han already looked terrified. "No I can't leave you."

"Open the door. By the law of the Galactic Empire code 3771-"

"You have to. Listen to me," he placed his hand on Hans shoulder. The two of them have grown close since leaving Azel and Ben. In fact, they became rather good friends, and Arrin discovered Han is pretty nifty in a fight. However this is a battle he cannot involve him in. "Get far away from here and hide. When the stormtroopers leave, com Ben and Azel, they will tell you what to do next."

Han began trembling. "I don't want to be alone again," he whimpered. Arrin sighed, as strong and smart as Han may be, he is still just a boy.

"This is your last warning! By the law of the Galactic Empire-"

"There is a back door. Go out and run, do not get caught by anyone. Do you understand?" He held one of Hans cheeks in his hand.

Han nodded, his eyes watering. "Worse case scenario, you know where my ship is and you remember how I taught you to fly it, right?" Han nodded. "Come here," Arrin pulled him close into a hug. "I will find you again, I promise." _And he will, he swears it._

Han hid his face in Arrins shoulder, and Arrin held him tightly before pulling away. There are tears down his cheeks now. Arrin bit back his remorse. "Go, now." He said standing up.

"Will you be alright?" Han asked as he began walking to the door.

"Yes, now go." Arrin told him just as the door got blast open.

Han ran down the hallway before the stormtroopers saw him. Arrin pulled out his blaster as quickly as they entered and began shooting.

 _I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight_.

Arrin shot down three troopers trying to enter his home, and ran outside to shoot two more. The blaster fire brought much attention to himself from pedestrians and other stormtroopers. Gosh, why are there so many?

"Blast him!" He heard a trooper yell, and Arrin ducked down, pulling a dead stormtrooper on top of him. From the ground, he felt the trooper take all the blasts, and Arrin had the advantage of shooting back from his protected position. He shot enough of the stormtroopers to be able to get up and run to the nearest alleyway. Only three stormtroopers remain.

"Stop him!" Yelled another one.

Arrin ducked in and out of pathways, drawing more attention from other stormtroopers as he went. _Oh kriff_ , he muttered as he ran down another alleyway. He was nearly to the other end but stormtroopers swarmed in, blocking his path. He turned to go back but more troopers were there trapping him.

There are too many to blast them, there is no escape now.

"Drop your weapon!" Yelled one of the stormtroopers. All of them had their blasters pointed at him.

Arrin breathed heavily, and did as they told him to. The moment he did, he was bombarded by figures in black and white. He was forced to his knees, his bag ripped away from him, and several troopers held him at gun point even though they cuffed his hands behind his back.

A man came through the grouping of stormtroopers, wearing all white. He looked down at Arrin, and then at the mass of stormtroopers around him.

"All this effort because of one man," he remarked to his army and then looked down at Arrin. "You created quite the scene, and killed a decent amount of my men."

"Well they shouldn't have broken my door," Arrin replied smugly.

The man glared at him, and then reached his hand out to one of the troopers behind him. He handed him a datapad and scrolled through it. "Arrin Dameron. It says here you alone own your facility. However, many of the residents say you don't live alone."

Arrin glared up at him. "Is that against one of your ridiculous laws?" He snapped at him.

The man narrowed his eyes at him, but ignored his comment. "They each say a girl, about your age with blonde hair, lives there with you. Is this true?"

"You obviously know the answer to that," he said. "Ow!" He exclaimed as a stormtrooper whacked him over the back of the head with their hand.

"It would be much easier if you would just answer the question." The man stated tiredly.

Arrin huffed angrily. "Yes."

"You were slaves together, yes?"

"Yes."

"Friends even?"

Arrin hesitated. "Yes, obviously."

The man smiled. "Good."

Just then, another stormtrooper came over and handed the man another data pad, this one Arrin recognized, it is his personal one from his home. He could see the man smile down at the screen, and Arrin already knows his fears are confirmed. They found pictures of he and Azel together.

"We got him," he said happily. "Take him to my ship and lock him up. Prepare for take off, and inform the Emperor we have what he needs."

Arrin was roughly dragged up from his position on the ground, his heart racing. Why do they want him? What interest is he to them, unless-

Oh. He caught a glance of the man in white as he was forcefully turned around by the troopers. He was smirking at Arrin, with an amused glint in his eye. Arrin didn't get the chance to glare at him before he was pulled the opposite direction.

Anger fueled him, but there is nothing he can do. All he can hope is that Azel doesn't fall for the trap of him as bait.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading again! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Some reviews would be tremendous to let me know if your thoughts :) until next time xo


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving to Alderaan was easy thanks to the Senator. Their arrival was kept low-profile, and only a few people came to greet and help them. Senator Organa among the group.

"Obi-Wan!" The Senator exclaimed with a wide smile and opened his arms to bring Obi-Wan in for a brief and friendly hug.

"Hello old friend," Obi-Wan greeted warmly. "It is good to see you again."

"Like wise," Bail said kindly. He looks just as Obi-Wan remembered, if not a little more gray in the side burns. "Master Yoda told me to expect you some time in the future, however I didn't expect to get a call from you so soon."

Obi-Wan smiled tightly. "I hope it won't be a problem?"

"No! Not at all. I'm just hosting a lot of meetings and gatherings this week, and have several guests staying with me. I know we're trying to keep your anonymity, so I'm sorry to say that you might not have much privacy outside your room."

"We won't be needing much more than that." Obi-Wan informed him, and then looked back at his ship. Bail frowned at the concerned look on his face. "Did Master Yoda inform you about my passenger?"

Bail nodded his head. "Yes, he said you're training a new padawan."

Obi-Wan appeared hesitant. "It's a bit more complicated than that." When Bail was about to ask what he meant, Obi-Wan continued. "I'll explain the details later, but right now she is knocked unconscious. I don't believe she is injured but she has yet to wake up."

Bail put a hand on Obi-Wans shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "We will take good care of her then. I'll have my people bring her to your room, and send my doctor up to examine her."

Obi-Wan nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you, Senator. I owe you everything."

"After everything that has happened, it's the least I could do," he said. "Now lets get you both settled."

* * *

Han watched through watery eyes as Arrin is taken captive by Stormtroopers. He wants to do something- _anything_ to save him. But what could he do? He is one person, just a young boy, against mass amounts of Stormtroopers.

He knows his battles, what he can win and lose, and despite how much he wants to make a move, he doesn't. He listens to what Arrin told him to do, and listens to his gut instinct to stay put.

He is hidden behind several dumpsters and a few Eopies. The smell is horrendous, but he is protected and has a good line of sight so that's all that matters.

Arrin is loaded onto the ship, and several Stormtroopers followed. Others got onto the other ships, and the man in white got into the same one as Arrin. The doors closed after they all boarded, and took off just as quickly.

Han waited until the ships were out of sight before he pulled his com out and called Ben.

"Arrin," Obi-Wan answered urgently. "What happened?"

"It's Han again," he whispered into the com.

"Han? Why are you whispering? Where is Arrin?"

"He was taken by Stormtroopers."

Obi-Wan fell silent. "Where are you?" He finally asked.

"Hiding in dumpsters next to Eopies," he muttered. "Arrin told me to run and hide so I did. Then I saw him get caught by Stormtroopers and they led him onto their ship. Now they are gone."

He heard Obi-Wan sigh over the com. "Listen very closely Han. Do you have access to a speeder?"

Han looked around, and saw a few in the distance. He knows where this could be going, and is grateful he learned how to hot-wire one years ago.

"Yes," he told him, already beginning his trek to the speeder.

"I'm going to give you coordinates to put in the nav system. Call me once you're in."

"I'm in," Han said as he began hot-wiring the speeder, after a moment, the speeder is on. Obi-Wan gave him the coordinates, and told him to drive. Han did.

"Listen Han. It is not safe out there. Once you arrive, lock all the doors and windows and keep the lights dim to off. There is enough food and water for you to last a few days."

"Ben-" Han whimpered as he drove, barely seeing where he is going over the handles. "I'm scared."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know," he told him mournful. "It's only for a few days until I can get this straightened out."

"Is Arrin going to be okay?" Han asked, but even he knows the answer. He struggled to see through tear-filled eyes, and blinked rapidly to keep his vision clear. He stepped on the accelerator, just wanting to be out of the speeder and in the safety of a home. The tips of his toes strained to keep the pedal down, and Han is reminded why he never learned to drive a speeder sooner.

"Arrin will be fine," Obi-Wan assured him.

"How do you know?" Han asked, his voice cracking and disbelieving.

"Because I'm a Jedi, remember?" He told him. Han paused thinking about that, before something started to bloom up within him, something like hope.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a new found energy. "Can I talk to Azey?" He wondered.

Now Obi-Wan paused. "She's sleeping right now."

"Oh," he pouted. "Can I talk to her when she wakes up?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said confidently. "I think she would like that very much."

"I'm here." Han told Ben. He drove up a short hill and arrived to the home that Ben said is his own.

"I'm going to tell you the code to get inside." Ben said and proceeded to tell him how to get inside, and then lock himself inside.

"I need to go now Han. I promise you will be safe as long as you stay inside."

Han began to pout sadly again. "How long?"

"A few days. Just a few until I can come get you."

"Okay," he whispered.

"Han?" Obi-Wan got his attention.

"Yeah?" He wiped his eye sadly.

"May the Force be with you." He told him.

Han smiled, his tear-streaked cheeks bunching up excitedly. "May the Force be with _you_ , Master Ben!" Han exclaimed, and after a moment, the connection was cut and Han was alone. Safe and hopeful, but alone.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood by the door and watched as the doctor examined Azel. Bail set them up in the last available spare room. He had failed to mention just how _many_ guests he had. Apparently, it's enough that he only has one room left, leaving he and Azel to share.

Not that it's a problem, the room is incredibly large. They are on the top floor, overlooking the mountains and lake outside. There is a patio with double-doors leading out, a living space with a fireplace and a soft couch that Obi-Wan will sleep on. On one side of the fireplace is a door leading to the closet, and on the other is a small bar top with a mini fridge.

The bed is large and takes up the wall opposite the fireplace. There is a door leading to the massive bathroom beside the bed, and consists of more than he and Azel require in an ensuite. It is far more luxurious than Obi-Wan has ever had before, even in the Jedi Temple.

Azel is taking up less than half the bed as the doctor examines her. He can't decide whether its because she is so small, or because the bed is just that big.

"I hope this will suit your needs?" Bail came up beside Obi-Wan near the doorway.

Obi-Wan tried not to balk. "It is more than enough. I just hope not to put out any of your guests."

Bail waved his hand. "Not at all. Breha and I agreed to always have a room reserved for friends and family. You fall in that category."

"How is your wife?" Obi-Wan asked. "I hope she doesn't mind our arrival as well."

"She is dealing with some disputes down in the city right now, but she is eager to see you. I told her you were coming as soon as you called."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And-" he cleared his throat, unsure if this is something he could ask or even has the right to ask. "Your daughter?"

Bail seemed to light up at this. "She's beautiful," Bail smiled. "She looks just like her mother." He said, giving Obi-Wan an appreciative look.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. His attention was pulled away as the doctor walked up to the two of them.

"She is perfectly healthy, all her vitals are good. I expect her to wake up sometime soon." He explained.

"Thank you, Grav." Bail said and nodded his head in a dismissal. Once the doctor left the room, Bail closed the door behind him. "I believe we now have time for you to explain." He gestured over to Azel, making Obi-Wan sigh.

"I believe we do."

Bail went over to the minibar to pour them both drinks before Obi-Wan led them out onto the patio. It's cold out, but he doesn't want to risk Azel overhearing them in case she wakes up. They sat together on the chairs, and Obi-Wan took a drink before going into everything that has happened.

Once he finished, he polished off the rest of his drink in one gulp, not realizing how messed up of a situation he's in until that moment.

Bail sat listening intently the whole time, nodding his head along with the story and taking drinks here and there. There is nothing funny or amusing about his situation at all, and yet as he completes his explanation, he finds himself staring in shock as Bail begins laughing.

" _What_ is so funny?" Obi-Wan asks, nearly laughing himself. In all honesty, he could be laughing too based only on the absurdity of it all.

"Oh Obi-Wan," Bail said between the laughs and then looks at Obi-Wan fondly. "Leave it to you to find another Skywalker."

Obi-Wan scoffed at that, shaking his head.

"No, really. I never once saw you or Anakin separately, except of course if he had an excuse to see Padme. But," Bail is smiling again. "Wherever you are Kenobi, a Skywalker is never far behind. It is like your bloodlines are drawn to each other through the Force."

Obi-Wan felt a sad fondness wash through him as Bail spoke, but had to scoff at his last sentence. "That is not how the Force works," he said with amusement.

"Well," Bail started and drank the rest of his drink. "Don't you believe in anything other than the Force? Fate perhaps? The will of the universe?"

Obi-Wan genuinely thought on the question. "I've never had reason to." He said. "I've only ever known the Force."

"Give it some thought," Bail said kindly before standing up. "I'm afraid I must go attend to some Senator duties of mine. Breha will not be happy if I don't complete these errands before the gathering tomorrow evening."

"Will it be here?"

"Downstairs in the main ballroom, and the courtyard if it doesn't snow too horribly. You and Azelynn are more than welcome to join, I know Breha would love it."

Obi-Wan smiled kindly. "Thank you, I'll keep it in consideration."

Bail went to open the patio door before he stopped, a frown on his face. He turned to Obi-Wan looking a bit gravely. "Does," he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Does she know about the twins?"

"No," Obi-Wan said.

Bail nodded. "I just, I wouldn't want to go through a next-of-kin type of situation-"

Obi-Wan was already shaking his head. "That wouldn't happen even if she _did_ know. I know her. Leia is in perfect hands here and she wouldn't want to take that away from any of you."

Bail nodded. "So, it would be safe for them to meet?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Of course."

Bail smiled. "Good. I'd like for them to meet." He said before entering the room again. He took Obi-Wans glass from him and placed both in the sink.

Obi-Wan closed the doors behind them, glanced at a still sleeping Azel, and then went to the fireplace to turn it on.

"There are droids available to you for cleaning service as well as food delivery. Grav is also on call to you in case anything changes with Azel. Also, the closet is fully stocked with spare clothing, for any occasion. I will try to be by before tomorrow evening but if I'm not, it is a formal event."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding.

"My home is open to you, wherever you wish to venture, should you choose to. If not, here is the data pad to call on the droids, myself, or Grav." He pulled a data pad from a draw at the minibar and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Your hospitality is lavish. I'm incredibly grateful, Bail."

The taller man smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anything for an old friend."

* * *

Azel first became aware of how warm she is all over. She feels the comfortable weight of something over her, and the softness of a bed beneath her.

Then she became aware of her headache. She absently put her hands to her head, and a frown formed between her brows. She's never felt anything so excruciating.

"Azelynn?" She heard a familiar voice say her name.

Azel opened her eyes, and found herself surrounded by large pillows and fluffy gray and white blankets. She moved them away to see over the warm pile and found herself in a room she has never seen before. She would have panicked if it weren't for Obi-Wan coming up beside her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where are we?" She asked him, sitting up. Her hands shot to her head again, and she groaned in pain. She shouldn't have sat up so fast.

"Alderaan." Obi-Wan answered. "I'll call for the doctor to bring you something for the pain." He said, and then went over to the data pad to do exactly that. Azel briefly examined her surroundings as he did so, really noticing the large and soft bed she is in. The air is warm from the fireplace across the room, and the sun must be setting from the fading light outside the windows.

Obi-Wan came back and reclaimed his spot on the edge of the bed. He turned his body towards her so they are face-to-face, neither of them seemed to mind how close together they are. All Azel would have to do is drop her head forward, and her head would be resting on the junction between his shoulder and neck.

She felt tempted to do just that, seeking comfort from the head pain, but her confusion stopped her.

"Why are we on Alderaan?" She asked him. She felt thankful for the dim lights in the room or else she may not have her eyes open right now.

Obi-Wan really contemplated his answer, which only confused her more. "What do you remember?" He asks her.

Azel blinked, and then closed her eyes trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep.

And unfortunately she remembers _everything_. She witnessed the growth of her brother and Sith Lord Darth Vader. She _spoke_ to him, she was in his _mind._ She doesn't know how that is possible, she doesn't know why she witnessed all of it or why the Force connected them.

What she does know though, is that Obi-Wan failed to mention _any_ of it.

Azel glared at him, and he dared to look away. He knows she knows and he knows she is angry.

Of all the questions she has racing through her mind there is only one she found constantly coming to the surface.

" _Why_?" She asks him, her voice gravely. She's glad it's a simple question, she's not sure she could muster a sentence with how badly her head hurt and how angry she is with him.

Obi-Wan stood up to pace beside the bed. His left hand wrapped around himself and his right is rubbing at his beard. His brows are furrowed like he is contemplating how to answer. _Oh please do choose your words carefully,_ Azel thought sarcastically.

He stopped pacing after a moment, and faced her. He looks her straight in the eye, his are glazed over with desperation and sadness.

"I'm sorry," he tells her.

He's sorry. He's _sorry_?

That's _it_?

Is he _kidding_?

She felt the power in her and acted before she knew what she was doing. She thrust her hand out and Force-pushed Obi-Wan into the wall behind him. She felt the Force flow around her and blow her hair away from her face as she did. Obi-Wan hit the wall is a sickening thump and hit the floor with the same sound. Obi-Wan sputtered in his place on the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath. The wall is still intact, but she pushed him hard enough to certainly knock the wind out of him.

And yet, she doesn't feel sorry for it.

"Azelynn-" Obi-Wan tried speaking but Azel wouldn't have it. She stood up from the bed, ignoring the pain in her head as she did, to enter the bathroom and slam the door behind her.

Obi-Wan tried to collect himself he coughed lightly from hitting the wall. He stood up and leaned himself against the wall he was just thrown at.

 _That went well_ , he thought and sighed.

* * *

Azel paced the bathroom.

She couldn't believe this! All this time and he didn't tell her. What was he thinking? Why would he do something so dishonest? She thought they were past that. She thought they were friends.

Azel sat on the floor with her head in her hands and her mind racing a mile a minute. Her head still hurt, and now even more so from her rampant thoughts.

She witnessed Obi-Wan training her brother and raising him since he was little. She watched them become best friends-hell, more than that, she watched them become _brothers_.

Most of Obi-Wans life was spent with Azels brother, and he didn't even think to _mention_ it to her.

All this time, from the moment he discovered her identity, he could have said 'hey I knew your brother', or 'hey he wasn't always a terrible Sith', or really any kind of reassurance when she kept feeling guilty for association would have _suffice_. Kriffing Hutt munch.

 _Maybe he felt the same way_ , her mind supplied.

Azel shook her head. _Yeah, and perhaps the only reason he chose to train me is because he feels guilty for what happened to Anakin._

Azel stared at the cabinet in front of her, her eyes unseeing. What if that _is_ the reason? What if he never cared about her at all, and this is about his redemption both with himself and the Force. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. He's using her for his own personal gain. He never cared about her, or finding her mother.

Azel sighed in defeat. She's speculating now, and won't know his reasons unless she asks him. Assuming he is actually _honest_ with her.

She stood up and turned the shower on, deciding she needs to feel warm water on her skin. It was only then that she took a look around her. The bathroom is all shining white and grays, the rugs and towels are a dark shade of blue. The entire room is larger than necessary, just like the bedroom.

For the first time since she woke up, she wonders who the kriff it is Obi-Wan knows on Alderaan that this style of living is necessary. She wonders when and if she will meet the owners of such a luxurious space.

Azel removed her clothing and dumped it in the laundry shoot. The digital label above states that the clothes will be cleaned and returned by the morning.

It wasn't until after she deposited them that she realized she doesn't have a spare set of clothing. Azel sighed and stepped under the water. She doesn't have the energy to get worked up about it, and it's too late to do anything so might as well get on with it.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the door Azel locked herself behind. He didn't have much time to think about his next course of action before there was a knock at the door.

There stood a droid with medicine for Azel. Obi-Wan thanked him, and closed the door after retrieving the painkillers. He left them on the bedside table with some water for Azel when she came out.

Obi-Wan sighed. He should probably order dinner or find something to do. Azel isn't going to want to see him, it is best if he gives her some space.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. How has it come to this?

* * *

When Azel finished in the bathroom, she wrapped herself in a towel and peaked her head outside the door. Her eyes landed on a slumbering Obi-Wan immediately. He is laid out on the couch and appears to be resting peacefully. The warm glow from the fireplace is the only source of light in the room. She hadn't realized the time, but now knows it must be pretty late.

She fully steps out of the bathroom and heads towards the only door that she isn't familiar with. Much to her luck she finds rows upon rows of clothing. She picks the most comfortable-looking garments—consisting of light blues— and retreats back into the bedroom.

Azel gazed at Obi-Wan before heading towards her bed. His arms are crossed over his chest, which is rising and falling with his deep breathes. He looks so peaceful and young like this. The glow of the fireplace ignites his features in warm tones, reminding Azel of how he felt to her in that vision with Vader. His Force signature is radiant with goodness and light, bringing comfort and peace to those around him. She sees it in him now with how the firelight dances on his skin and hair, like it is exposing his Force signature from the inside.

She looked away from him, shaking her head. Her anger and confusion with him doesn't change, despite the reminder of his genuine essence and how it has saved her and guided her through uncharted waters.

That small moment of fondness led Azel to the nearest blanket, and brought it over to Obi-Wan to drape it across his body.

He may not care about her, he may have manipulated her, but she is still desperately falling for him.

What a truly messed up situation she is in.

She moves to the bed to find medicine and water waiting on the bedside table. She takes it and drinks the water greedily, not realizing how thirsty she really was.

She crawls into bed afterwards, feeling as comfortable as she had when she'd awoken earlier, but suddenly feeling more tired than ever. It doesn't take long for Azel to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*The line 'Wherever you are Kenobi, a Skywalker is never far behind.' that Bail says is actually a quote I saw on Pinterest. This is the original line: "Where there is Kenobi, you will always find Skywalker not far behind."


	15. Chapter 15

Azel woke to an empty bedroom, but food waiting for her at the bar and a handwritten note:

 _Help yourself to anything. Be back soon. O_

Azel was torn between glaring at it and feeling nothing at all. The rumbling in her stomach decided to do as the note instructed and eat up. There is a collection of bread and fruits laid out for her, some of which she has never seen before but dared to try anyway.

Halfway through her meal, there was a knock on the door. Azel slowed her chewing on some toast and stared at the door as if she could see through it. Brushing her hands off she stood up and hesitantly approached the steel dividing her and her visitor. Something told her that it is nothing to worry about, but she still felt trepidation as she unlocked the door and let it slide open.

There stood a silver droid holding a tray with folded gray robes on top of it.

"Your cleaning, madam." The protocol droid informed her.

Azel released a sigh feeling more than a bit dramatic. "Thank you," she said taking the tray from him. The droid scurried off down the expansive hallway. Azel peaked her head out the door to see pillars lining the marble walls and a few closed doors on the walls across from her.

The droid turned a corner at the end of the corridor, disappearing from sight. Azel made a decision then and shut the door of her room.

She dressed quickly and examined herself in the mirror. She looks no different than normal, except her dirty blonde hair is a little unkempt from sleeping. She fixed it easily and then smiled in satisfaction at her work. The last time she looked in a mirror was in a dark Jedi Temple so she wasn't able to fully admire herself in true daylight. She must admit that the Jedi robes suit her from the style to the color despite being in the dark to pick them out.

Feeling all the more confident, Azel cleaned up her mess from eating and left the room.

The hallway is much cooler than their room and Azel is thankful for her Jedi cloak now more than ever. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked in the direction the droid went.

Azel turned the corner to see a massive staircase leading down two flights. She followed them down to find herself before two elevator lifts. There is only one button to go down. She pressed it and mentally noted that her and Obi-Wan's room is on the top floor and the last door on the right.

The doors opened and Azel stepped inside a glass structure that overlooked a large lake and snowy mountains. The view is breathtaking and unlike anything Azel has ever seen before.

The closing of the elevator doors pulled her from the sight. She turned around and examined all the buttons leading to various floors. She pressed for the main floor and hoped for the best. She isn't sure what she is hoping to find or do but anything that isn't keeping her cooped up in a room waiting for Obi-Wan is fine by her.

She hasn't decided how to deal with him yet. She isn't ready to forgive him, mainly because she has to hear his full explanation before she can do so, however right now is not that time. She is uninterested in speaking to the Jedi presently and would rather explore the beautiful grounds she has been brought to.

The elevator dinged and came to a halt on the ground floor. The doors opened silently and Azel was hit with a gust of cool wind before she stepped out and into a spacious courtyard.

Azel stared in amazement. The sun shined in the surrounding area (but did little to warm the air) and it reflected off the water in the large fountain at the center; the short hedges circling it are the brightest green Azel has ever seen. It reminds her of Coruscant and rolling in the grass with Obi-Wan. She smiled at the memory despite herself. He was teaching her combat, but they ended up rolling over and over each other trying to gain the upper hand.

She could've sworn he was going to kiss her that day. He looked at her with such love and devotion like she is the one who put the stars in the sky, and he gazed at her lips as if they held the key to the universe and he wanted so desperately to unlock its secrets...

Azel shook her head, forcing the memory to the back of her mind. He didn't kiss her then and now she is glad he didn't, it would've been a lie and she would be more hurt than she already is now.

She refocused on her surroundings. The building she came out of towers over her and encircles the courtyard. It breaks off on the other side of the fountain-presumably an exit for the courtyard-where she can see people walking by at the end of the gap.

Her interest piqued and made her legs move of their own accord.

She was halfway past the fountain when she noticed a little girl. She is sitting on the edge of the fountain watching a bird bathe itself in the water.

She is young, perhaps a little younger than Han. Her brown hair is long and falls in large curls down to her waist. Her skin is silky white and stands out against the baby blue dress she is wearing. A smile broke out on her face when the bird chirped happily, making her cheeks tint pink in the process.

 _She's beautiful_ , Azel thought the moment her eyes spotted her, but it was immediately followed by questions: _Why is she alone? Why is she familiar?_

 _Why am I walking towards her?_

"Hello," Azel greeted the young girl and it was only then that she noticed the glistening diamonds weaved into the girls dark locks.

The girl looked up at her with large brown eyes and a furrowed brow. "I know you," she stated in a melodic voice.

"I was thinking the same thing," Azel said curiously. It clicked easily for Azel, the Force has drawn her towards this little girl for some reason which could be why she feels familiar. She senses the Force sitting within her but it is subtle, almost like it is hiding away inside her. Azel cocked her head curiously. "What's your name?"

"Leia," she blinked her round eyes.

"Leia," Azel repeated knowing she has never heard it before. "That's a very pretty name," she complimented.

Leia stood up and as she did, the swimming bird flew away with one last chirp as if saying goodbye to the pair of Force-sensitives.

"Thank you..." Leia trailed off and cocked her head to one side.

"Azelynn, but you can call me Azel."

"Azel," Leia repeated with a soft smile. "I like it."

She was about to thank her but before Azel got the words out Leia continued. "You're not from here," she observed.

"No," Azel confirmed. "I'm actually here with a friend. He seems to know some important people around here."

"My parents?" She inquired, although seeming to suspect the answer.

"Who are your parents?"

Just as Azel asked the question, her attention was brought over to the trio walking into the courtyard. She recognized one of them as Obi-Wan and he met her gaze with a half-smile. She tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

The other two Azel didn't recognize, but Leia did. She ran over to the man, yelling _daddy_!

"Woah-oh," he let out as she attacked his legs in a hug. The man bent down to lift up the girl to give her a kiss on the forehead. "How's my little girl?"

"Good. I was watching the birds and I made a friend." Leia looked over to Azel then, and all four of them looked at her. Azel looked to Obi-Wan, who seemed to be at a loss for the young girl in the man's arms as he looked between her and Leia.

 _He must sense something as well_.

"You must be Azelynn," the man said with a warm smile and did a partial bow in greeting, it is surprisingly graceful with the child in his arms. Obi-Wan once explained bowing is how the Jedi greet one-another as a sign of respect. Azel knows for a fact that this man isn't Force-sensitive but it is clear he knows Jedi customs. She bowed in return with her hands clasped in front of her.

"You must be the parents Leia mentioned." She replies stupidly and wants to facepalm, instead, she rushes to ask, "what gave me away?"

"Oh, I recognize you from when our doctor was checking up on you." He smiled politely. "My name is Bail, Bail Organa. And this is my wife Breha," he gestured to the woman standing beside him. She is wearing an elegant dark-blue dress and has her brown hair piled high on her head with crystals scattered throughout the style, much like her daughters. There is something very prominent about her attire that sticks out from the average person, she is not flashy but she certainly holds the air of someone well-respected and with authority.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the woman spoke. Her tone is gentle, but it is clear she has a strong voice.

Azel nodded, "and you."

"Well, unfortunately, Breha and I have some diplomatic meetings to attend to so we have to be on our way. I'm happy to have finally met you, Azel. Obi-Wan has told us much about you."

Azel glanced over at Obi-Wan who has been quiet through their exchange. "Has he?" She wondered aloud and fought the urge to give him a pointed look. "All good things I hope."

"Always good things," Obi-Wan chimed in then and gave the group a warm smile.

"Oh, of course," Bail laughed and began leading his wife away from the pair. "I hope to see you both this evening," he added before turning away, not giving either of them a chance to answer.

They watched the family walk away. Leia still sat on her fathers hip as he carried her. She looked over his shoulder and waved a goodbye at Azel, and she waved back with a smile.

Obi-Wan stood beside her and eyed her wearily. Once the family was out of earshot, Azel turned to him. "What?" She asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "nothing."

Azel decided to let it go. "What's happening this evening?"

"Oh," Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "A diplomatic ball hosted here. We are both invited if you wish to attend."

"What do you mean 'diplomatic'?"

"Bail is the senator of Alderaan, and his wife is the queen."

"That explains it," Azel commented mostly to herself.

"You know they're not related, right?" Azel asked as an afterthought. It only came to her as she spoke the words. She knows Leia has a familiar energy to her, but she also knows it's completely different from that of her parents.

Obi-Wan looked at her strangely again.

"You don't sense it?" She wondered idly. How could he not? It's so clear in the Force.

"I do," he confirmed. "I'm just surprised you do too. Although I probably shouldn't be, you've come a long way in your training."

 _But there is still much to learn_ , Azel completed his words in her mind, somehow knowing that is what he is thinking as well.

"Let's continue then," Azel said out loud.

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "You still want to continue?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Obi-Wan looked ready to reply but seemed to decide against it. Instead, he spoke, "shall we meditate? I know a place."

Azel nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

She followed him out of the courtyard and into a busy street marketplace. The shops are all within solid buildings, unlike the shops she has known on Tatooine. They passed by the shops and through a large arena of sorts with a stage and podium standing in the center. Beyond that Obi-Wan brought her through a narrow stone street with doors every few feet on either side, Azel assumes it to be the residential side of the city they're in.

They walked past the homes until they reached a grassy hill at the start of the mountain. The hill is tall enough that it reaches over the residential homes, but not too steep to climb on their own.

Once they reached the top, Azel stared in awe. She can see everything from this vantage point; the lake, mountains, and the whole of the city. She can even see where the main spaceport hangar is at just outside the city. The sky is a blue that matches the lake, but off to the left in the near distance, she can see dark gray storm clouds rolling in.

Even so, the view is breathtaking.

"Wow," Azel commented without realizing.

Obi-Wan watched her with a mix of love and longing while she admired the sight before them. She looks so amazed, and so beautiful, that it breaks Obi-Wan's heart to know that he may never earn her forgiveness much less her heart.

He shook himself from the thought of the latter. It is not his place to think such things, he is a Jedi, and she is Anakin's sister. It's wrong.

"I came here to meditate early this morning," Obi-wan said to distract himself from his irrationalities. "The sun was just rising over the water."

"Must've been beautiful," Azel commented.

Obi-Wan looked at her. _Not a beautiful as you_ , he thought absently and said, "It was."

"You bring me here to meditate?" She asked, finally looking over at him.

Obi-wan looked at his feet in the grass and considered his words. "Yes, but no. I-uh- I wanted to explain myself."

Azel bit her lip at how nervous Obi-Wan looked. She has never seen the man so distraught that it makes her heartache. Obi-Wan is a confident, composed man and to see him so unsure of himself feels so wrong.

"Before you say anything," Azel began hesitantly. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night, I shouldn't have pushed you. It's not the Jedi way to act so aggressively. I reacted without thinking and let my anger and hurt guide me." She shook her head and didn't meet his gaze which is weighing on her heavily. He didn't say anything for a long moment until she felt his hand beneath her chin guiding it up to make her eyes meet his.

"You are forgiven," he says looking her straight in the eye. He then looked away shyly before he spoke his next words. "I should've been honest with you from the moment I found out who you were. I just-" he dropped his hand from her face and placed it on his between his eyebrows. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What 'wrong' idea?" She asked gently. Her tone of voice gave Obi-Wan confidence to meet her gaze. They are standing close enough to breathe the same air and feel the others body heat radiating off the other.

"I didn't want you to think I was using you."

 _Well too late for that_. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes, giving Azel her answer. She drew away from him, hurt rising up once more. Obi-Wan noticed and stepped after her to reclose their distance.

"Azel," he placed his hand on one of her crossed arms. "With your training in the Force, I had hoped that the answers you were looking for would come to you themselves."

"Like the Force telling me."

"Yes. But hearing myself say it aloud sounds ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous. You should've said something." She said, sounding a bit more forceful than intended.

"I know, and I'm _so_ sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You mean a great deal to me."

Azel bristled and bit her lip feeling distraught. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly seeing and sensing her struggle.

"You mean that? This isn't your self-righteous duty to make up for the fall of my brother?"

Obi-Wan was confused for a moment before he realized her train of thought and his heart broke for her. _Oh, dear Azelynn_.

"No, no. I'm doing it to help you, just as I was when I first met you. Now even more so because I care about you, more than a Jedi probably should."

Azel watched him closely for a moment.

And another.

And another.

She placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the prickling of his beard tickle her palm. Obi-Wan leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and sighing into the comfort of it.

"You never felt this way about my brother, did you?"

Obi-Wan openly laughed at that, exposing his teeth and opening his eyes to see the surprise and amusement in her gaze. Obi-Wan reached up and held her hand to his cheek, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. "Oh dear, my young one."

"Is that a no?" She wondered.

"He was a like my brother. I cared for him and loved him deeply, but not in the way you're asking."

Azel hesitated before asking her next question, "Was he a good brother?" she barely whispered.

Obi-Wan sighed and moved their joined hands to his lips, kissing her warm palm gently. He could see the sadness in her eyes and wondered if the truth was the best, given recent events he would rather stick to it. "The very best," he whispered back.

Azel blinked a few times and looked away, Obi-Wan thought she was fighting back tears.

"I'm glad for you both, that you had that and each other." _Even though I didn't_ , she left out.

"I-" Obi-Wan cut himself off. He isn't sure if this is the smartest thing to say. "I lost him, Azel. I wonder if he had someone else if maybe he wouldn't have-"

"Don't do that." Azel snapped at him without vigor. "When I went into his room at the temple, the Force showed me everything. The Force showed me the two of you from the very beginning and growing together. I saw how much joy and love you brought each other. So don't you say or even imply that either of you would have been better off without the other. Because I've seen otherwise."

Now it is Obi-Wans turn to blink away the wetness in his eyes.

"The weight you carry, Obi." She whispered, more to herself than anyone. "You don't have to carry it alone."

"I will not burden you with my faults."

"They are not a burden and they are not faults." She told him sternly.

"Azelynn-"

"Enough," she whispered and placed her free finger on his lips to quiet him. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she began to gently trace the lines of his mouth with her finger. His lips are surprisingly soft and pliant under her touch, his beard outlined the edges of his mouth and she wondered what it would feel like to have it rubbing against her face as his lips met hers.

She began to lean in to find out exactly what it would feel like but hands on her shoulders stopped her.

Azel looked at him with confusion and hurt, two emotions she is getting to know far too well in regards to Obi-Wan. He looks stricken, and it made Azels heart drop to her stomach. Maybe he doesn't want her in such a way, maybe she heard his words all wrong...

She must be projecting her emotions because Obi-Wan rushed to reassure her. "No, it's not that I don't want to I just... there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Obi-Wan struggled for his words, trying to find the best way to phrase what he needs to tell her about her mother and how Han also discovered the truth.

"I-"

"Azel!" Yelled a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Young Princess Leia running up the hill towards them.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Azel wondered nervously, but her Force signature doesn't indicate any distress. Still, Azel knelt down to be eye level with the young girl.

"My father sent me to retrieve Master Kenobi." She looked up at said man who frowned.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, his tone taking a serious edge.

"Something about his meeting. He wants you to meet him in the conference room. I can show you the way."

Obi-Wan met eyes with Azel. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay," Azel reassured. "I'll stay here and do some meditating."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Do you know your way back?"

Azel nodded again.

"I'll find you when I finish." He said then turned to Leia who started running down the hill with a childish glee. The two of them stared after her fondly.

"Better go if you want to keep up," Azel said with amusement.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on her arm and squeezed before walking down the hill to an impatient Leia.

Once they were out of eyeshot, Azel sat down on the grass. She let her fingers run through the green substance before she looked around her and sighed. Only a moment later did she close her eyes and let the Force guide her.

* * *

Azel slipped into her meditation easily, already feeling her mind focus on the here and now. The life that surrounded her, the death, the warmth and the cold, the light and the dark, the balance.

But something else is there, something that isn't supposed to be. It doesn't fit into everything that is surrounding her, instead, it is far away in the galaxy and drawing her in. Confused and curious, Azel let it draw her deeper into her meditations, and further away from the things surrounding her, until she found herself standing in an all-black room.

"Welcome back."

Azel started at the voice behind her. She swung around and there _he_ stood, but not in the black suit that he is known for wearing now. He is standing before her as a man like he had in the Force vision.

 _He drew her in and she took the bait._

"What do you want?" She snapped at him angrily.

He smiled at her, the entire thing lighting up his face and showing off his teeth. Azel is surprised to realize that he was once a good-looking man and that he must've broken a lot of hearts in his day. But that was before he turned to the Darkside because the smile doesn't reach his eyes, which are full of nothing but pure evil.

"You're afraid of me," he stated.

"Can't imagine why" she muttered. "you only chased me in a Force vision."

He smiled again, more amused this time. "My apologies, but I couldn't let you leave when I still needed to learn more about you."

"Word of advice, if you want someone to stay, don't run after them carrying a _laser sword_. That tends to have the opposite effect."

Anakin laughed heartily, now sounding truly amused. "You're funny, and potentially right."

"So what do you want?" She asks again.

Anakin took a step closer to her, and Azel took a step back in sync with him. Anakin smiled again, it is becoming unnerving.

"I want you to come to me, physically."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have some thing's you need, and you have some thing's I need."

"You're implying more than one, and I'm having trouble understanding just _one_ thing I need from you." She seethed.

"Arrin Dameron might disagree."

Azels face blanched. No, there is no way he possibly has-

"I'm offering an exchange."

"Me for Arrin? Is that what you want?"

"Well, I'd rather have Obi-Wan-"

"Never." She snapped without a thought.

"I thought as much. So yes, you for Arrin."

Anakin stepped closer to her, that sick smile of his plastered all over his stupid angular face.

"I look forward to meeting you, sister." He said before Force-pushing her backward, jerking back to her surroundings with a gasp. She felt the wind get knocked out of her and threw a hand out onto the ground to stabilize herself from the movement.

She looked around to see she is exactly where she had been when she began her meditation. Everything is just as it was before, except now the storm clouds are fully obstructing the blue of the sky and the warmth of the sun. The air has turned cold, but she can't tell if it's from the weather or the ice that's settled in her gut.

Everything that _monster_ said to her has to be a lie. It can't be true, how could it? How could the Emperor have Arrin? What about Han?

 _I need to find Obi-Wan._

 _No, you don't,_ her mind argued. If she tries seeking out Obi-Wan he won't let her go after him. Even if he does let her, he will insist on going with her and that will only endanger him.

Her heart began to race and hands started to shake. She needs to take this one step at a time. First order of business is to confirm that Vader isn't lying. Although she feels through the Force that he isn't, she needs to hear it for herself from someone she trusts. She has to find that comlink.

Granted, if Vader has Arrin then he might have the comlink as well. Or maybe Han has it wherever he is.

Obi-Wan said he hasn't been able to get through to them, but when was the last time he tried? Maybe it will work now.

Or maybe not at all.

Azel shook her head and stood up on wobbly knees. She won't know until she tries, and Obi-Wan cannot know anything about it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Oh look I finally updated! I must confess that my mind has drifted to other fandoms and I ended up doing some reading and writing for those instead of focusing my attention here (oops), plus school and work and life gets in the way, you know how it is :/

May the Force be with you!

* * *

By the time Azel reaches the palace the air has grown into a biting cold. She holds her arms around herself until she is in the semi-warmth of the elevator.

The rest of the way to the room is uneventful. Inside it's much warmer but the comforting temperature does little to coil the ice in her heart with the thought of Arrin captive.

Azel ransacks the room, neatly of course to avoid Obi-Wan's questioning, and picks apart every which place Obi-Wan would keep the comlink.

 _On his person_ , her mind supplies after a short time of searching.

 _Kriff_ , she should've thought of it sooner.

She will have to lift it off of him, which isn't a problem. The problem is finding the heart to deceive him in such a way. She hasn't pick-pocketed since she was a girl who just lost her mother, and that is not a person Azel wants to relive.

She sighs, deciding that it's her only option.

However, she may not see him until the ball this evening so she might as well pass the time by finding something to wear. The closet is massive and has several pieces of clothing from casual to ballroom elegant. Azel browses the dresses in search for one she likes, and instead finds a few. She's never had a reason to wear a dress before and it excites her to finally have the chance. She pulls out three different color and style dresses to try on, loves all three of them, and settles on one after contemplating for longer than necessary. It's nothing over the top, just a royal blue gown that fits her curves and loosens around the waist to fall freely; there is a slit at the bottom where her leg is exposed up to the thigh. She pairs it with black heels and trips three times when she decides to try them on. It takes almost as long as it did to choose a dress to walk in them without stumbling like Arrin when he drunk too much.

She changes out of the dress and shoes to save for later and puts away the discarded dresses when she feels it... that _pull_. The one she's felt a few times before but never had the chance to act on.

She follows the feeling and knows what it leads to before finding it. Hidden in the closet is the brown wooden box that Obi-Wan carries with him. Azel never had a chance to look inside and wonders if now is the opportunity, but this is Obi-Wan's personal chest. Is she invading his privacy? Is this wrong? Most certainly.

Does she open the box anyway? Absolutely.

How's that old saying go? Curiosity killed the Jawa? She brushes the wives-tale aside.

She opens the box quickly, like ripping off a bacta-patch, and stares at the object inside it.

There lay a weapon of a Jedi, a weapon Azel saw with her own eyes only once in her life, a lightsaber.

Her confusion outweighs her awe. Obi-Wan never discussed the weapon in all their training, and she assumed it's because it's a weapon that draws attention so there wouldn't be a point in teaching her about it.

Even now her theory remains, but as for why Obi-Wan keeps it in a top secret mystery box is unknown to her.

The Pull is back, and she now associates the Pull as the Force trying to lead her somewhere, in this case, it wants her to pick up the lightsaber. She's never held one before, and in all honesty, she can't say she's never wanted to.

A sudden child-like giddiness consumes her as she reaches for the hilt, she's about to hold a lightsaber! How kriffing exhilarating!

The feeling dissolves instantly when her fingers first make contact with the cool hilt because instead of lifting it from the box, she is thrust into another _blasted_ Force-vision.

 _Oh come on_ , she growls to herself as the world shifts around her.

The first thing she notices is it's hot, more so than the dry heat of Tatooine. It's hot like standing in front of a fire at just the right distance to not burn you, but close enough to feel the danger of bursting into flames.

A half-second after that, she realizes she recognizes the place. It is the same burning planet that she dreamt about not too long ago.

This feels real, different from the dream and similar to the Force-vision in the Temple. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she teleported herself here. The heat, the smell of ash and flames, the feeling of her body standing tall on the elevated, blackened ground, it's solid-it's _real_.

 _This_ was _real for people_ , her mind reminds her. She remembers seeing her brother, Obi-Wan, and a pregnant woman in her dream.

But as she looks around, she doesn't see any of that. Instead, she's in a different setting, standing high on the ground over a massive river of lava. _Certainly explains why it feels like my face is going to melt off._

She sees two figures floating upstream on some type of raft and dueling each other with blue lightsabers.

They grow nearer, and once they are locked in a hold, one of them jumps backward and lands steadily on his feet next to Azel. With a start, she realizes it's Obi-Wan. He's out-of-breath, sweaty, and robes are covered in grim and ash. She looks to the man still on the raft and finds Anakin, not looking much better.

"It's over Anakin!" Obi-wan shouts over the noise of a nearby lavafall. "I have the high ground," Obi-Wan spreads his arms wide, wide enough to bump Azel but instead they go straight through her.

"You underestimate my power," Anakin says, his voice deep and dark. He looks different than he did in the Temple Force-vision. He looks raw but _powerful_. While in the Temple, he appeared angry, yet controlled.

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan warns like he can see what Anakin is planning to do.

With a yell, Anakin leaps off the raft, flipping himself through the air above Obi-Wan. Before Anakin has the chance to attack airborne, Obi-Wan moves first, successfully cutting away at both Anakin's legs and an arm. The former Jedi falls to the ground in a stumped heap and nearly slides into the lava before he catches himself with his remaining mechanical hand.

 _Holy kriff!_ Azel can't believe what she is looking at. She stares in horror with wide-eyes at the defeated form of her brother and the torment on his face. She then looks at Obi-Wan who appears equally as pained.

How could he? Did he really just _do_ that?

Did he really just _de-limb_ her brother?

Obi-wan deactivates his lightsaber.

"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan's voice doesn't hide the pain he is feeling. He turns away and moves to higher ground, picking up a familiar weapon-the weapon showing Azel this memory. Because that's exactly what this is, a memory.

Obi-Wan turns back around, prepared to speak or see what will become of Anakin, and instead, the crumpled Sith spoke first.

" _I hate you!_ " He growls it with raw anger and pure hate that even Azel flinches at his words. His bizarre yellow eyes glaring holes into Obi-Wan's form. _If looks could kill..._

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan replies with a trembling voice, making Azels heart clench

Suddenly, Anakin sinks so far down the hill that part of his leg catches fire, and then his whole body is engulfed in flames. His cries are of agony, and Obi-Wan just watches him and looks away before walking off.

Azel stares at his back in disbelief.

 _At least show him some mercy and kill him quickly,_ Azel is screaming in her head. How could Obi-Wan leave him like that? After their history together-their _life_ together-Obi-Wan is leaving him to a painful and slow death.

 _But he isn't dead,_ she reminds herself.

The memory fades quickly after that, and Azel opens her eyes to the closet ceiling.

She sits up, noticing the box sitting open beside her, and that Anakin's lightsaber is held firmly in her grip.

She doesn't know what to think. She can't believe that Obi-Wan left Anakin there to burn. They have so much history, he could've shown him some kind of mercy.

Azel grips her fingers around the weapon tighter. This was her brother's weapon, and now it belongs to _her_. Obi-Wan can't have it back.

"Azelynn?" A voice calls from outside the closet. She moves quickly to place the weapon back inside the box and hide it where she found it. She pops her head out the closet door and sees Obi-Wan standing near the front door. He smiles at her warmly. "Bail is having me fitted for the ball, I just wanted to see if you made it back alright."

She forces a smile. "Yeah. Just finding something to wear tonight."

"Good. I probably won't see you until then. Just meet me on the fourth floor in an hour."

"Okay," she replies and watches him turn and leave the room.

She sighs and slumps against the closet wall.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Arriving at the ballroom is eventful in and of itself. Azel has to call upon the Force to help her balance in the heels. She holds the side of her dress that doesn't have the slit to keep it from dragging and catching her feet. Once she exits the elevator, she is pointed in the right direction by the guard stationed outside the elevator doors. She can hear music and voices as she walks down the corridor to a set of grand stairs that lead down another level to the ballroom.

She pauses at the top and takes in everything there is to see of the party two flights below.

The ceiling stretches to at least the sixth floor and holds portraits of people (with Alderaan origin, no doubt) that remind Azel of how the old churches and colosseums used to do it. She remembers seeing them in galactic history holobooks not too long ago. Those old paintings are so full of detail they resemble photographs more than genuine art, but looking upon this ceiling now she knows how real it all is. Some people in the galaxy have a true talent to create beautiful things.

Azels eyes drift to the dark-blue drapes hanging between the white, pillar-like columns against the walls, presenting the room with an elegant yet comfortable atmosphere. The columns and curtains alternate between white and blue, both touching the floor and standing high to hold the artistic ceiling.

On the far wall, there is a small section bare of the decorates where double-glass doors are wide open letting in the cool breeze of night. Azel watches a couple walk out the doors, arms linked, and assumes it's a terrace of some kind.

The band is playing on stage, which is against the wall on the right, and the nearby guests are happily dancing along in a familiar fashion. Azel recognizes the dancing style as the one Obi-Wan taught her back on Draenor.

There are dinner tables on the opposite side of the stage and dance floor where more people are sitting and conversing; waiters and waitresses are dressed in all white and carrying trays of food to and from the guests that are sitting there. Other guests simply stand near the bar next to the patio door to enjoy their beverages, while a few wander in and out of the nearby exit.

Azel begins walking down the stairs, summoning the Force to give her balance and not trip on her way down. Once she reaches the first landing, people start to notice her. She gulps once she sees it's more than just a glance and more than just one person. _Am I not dressed properly_? Azel panics to herself. She scans the ballroom for someone she knows, anyone at all, but is out of luck.

Just as she is about to look to her feet and continue down the steps, she spots a familiar face and sighs with relief.

Obi-Wan is speaking to someone at the bar top with a drink in his hand. He is dressed in a prominent blue (matching Azels dress), taking a sip of his drink, and nodding along with whatever the stranger is saying. From what Azel can tell, he appears awfully bored.

As if he senses her presence, which she assumes he does, Obi-Wan turns his head and meets her gaze. Their eyes lock for what feels like hours, but could only be seconds, before Obi-Wan turns back to his companion to mutter something and crosses the ballroom towards Azel.

Azel mirrors his movements by walking down the final flight of stairs. When she reaches the bottom, Obi-Wan is there giving her a warm smile.

"Hello there," he greets with his usual gentle and kind tone.

"Hello there," she mimicks nervously and shifts her weight. People are _still_ staring.

Obi-Wan catches on and glances at the others, who look away once he catches their eye. He steps closer to her. "You look beautiful, it's why they can't take their eyes off you."

Azel felt her eyes widen and a blush rise to her cheeks faster than ever before.

"Oh," she says, barely looking him in the eye. "Well, uhm-" she clears her throat. "I wasn't sure." She brushes a place on her dress for something to do.

"Your shields are slipping," he warns without malice. Azel immediately tightens her shields. "You have no need to feel self-conscience."

Azel bites her lip and examines him. His blue eyes stand out immensely, and she notes that she has never seen him in anything other than tans and browns. The dark blue color really suits him, and she admits that it's a shame he doesn't wear it more often. His skin looks a bit paler, but the blond of his beard hides that, and of course, his eyes draw all the attention. His hair is combed and tied at the back of his neck for a more clean and civilized appearance.

Really, it should be _him_ that everyone stares at.

"You changed," she mutters without realizing it and instantly wants to facepalm. She's never been good at complimenting handsome men.

"As have you," he smiles with amusement.

"I mean, you look good," she tries to correct.

Obi-Wan's smile is big and Azel thinks she sees a tint of pink on his exposed cheeks.

"Shall we?" Obi-Wan holds his arm out to her which she takes comfortably.

Obi-Wan leads them to the bar to get her a drink. Azel orders and only moments later a short glass filled with a green liquid is sitting before her.

"Come with me," Obi-Wan says as she takes a sip. "I believe someone has been dying to see you."

Azel frowns at Obi-Wan's amused expression but follows him outside.

She was right to assume that the doors lead out to a patio or balcony of some sort. It is much larger than she imagined and overlooks a massive garden with hedges lining a pathway through it.

She doesn't have much time to admire it, however, as something attacks her at the waist.

Azel lets out a gasp as she is pushed back a step, and moves her drink away from her body to keep it from splashing over.

Looking down, a brown curly head is hugging her tightly. The girl looks up with big brown eyes and a contagious smile.

"Hi, Azel!" Leia greets.

"Leia!" Leia jumps back at the scolding tone of her mother. "As difficult as it can be at times, that is not how a Princess greets her guests."

Breha and Bail are standing side-by-side, dressed elegantly in blues, and wearing two different expressions. Bail looks as amused as Azel feels with a big smile on his face, and Breha is giving Leia a pointed look.

"Sorry, Momma," Leia apologizes and then turns to Azel, "sorry, Miss Azel," and curtsies.

Not wanting to get her in trouble, Azel responds with a curtsey of her own. "Princess," she greets and gives Leia a wink that makes the girl giggle.

"I believe it's time for dinner, and then _you_ will be off to bed," Breha tells her now pouting daughter before ushering her off inside.

"Goodbye, Miss Azel and Master Kenobi," Leia waves to them as her mother brings her inside. Bail trails after them, but stops to look back at Azel.

"She is very taken with you," he informs her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm flattered," she says kindly and is suddenly overcome with thoughts of Han. "I'm just good with kids, I guess."

"Quite," Bail says and then nods to Obi-Wan before walking inside.

Azel frowns after him. _That was weird_.

"Ready for dinner?" Obi-Wan asks beside her with his arm offered out once more.

Deciding to ignore Bails strange behavior, she takes hold of Obi-Wan's arm and walks inside to an open table.

Dinner went by uneventful. The two of them made casual conversation with the other guests at their table and eventually broke off into their own private conversation. Obi-Wan becomes very lucid when he is drinking and started talking animatedly about his adventures during the Clone Wars. They kept to whispers, of course, they don't need curious ears to hear them.

After dinner, people began standing up and heading to the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" Azel exclaims and pulls Obi-Wan to his feet before he can protest.

"Azelynn please-" he pleads, but it's a half-hearted attempt because he is grinning ear-to-ear much like her.

They reach the dance floor with smiles on their faces and Obi-Wan immediately pulls Azel into the appropriate position for the elegant dance.

After a few beats into the dance, Azel drops her head to Obi-Wan's shoulder like it is the most natural act in the galaxy.

"Do you recognize the song?" Obi-Wan asks her, his voice gentle in her ear.

Azel listens more intently and smiles. "We've danced to this before."

"Yes," Obi-Wan confirms, absently running his thumb to and fro at its place on her back.

The memory struck Azel like cold water on her skin, washing away all the alcohol-induced haze, to remind her who else was with them that night.

 _I need the comlink to reach Han_ , she reminds herself.

She doesn't understand the guilt she feels upon having to deceive Obi-Wan when he did the same to her, and for the same reasons. He wanted to protect her, and right now she has to protect him.

Once she finds out if Arrin truly is in the hands of the Empire, Obi-Wan can't know she knows. He will stop her, and if he can't stop her then he will go after her.

Azel needs to find that comlink, and she knows it's on Obi-Wan's person, the problem is figuring out _where_.

It's a good thing she drank enough to play tipsy.

Azel starts dragging one of her hands from around his neck down his chest, purposely over his breast pocket, in hopes of feeling something. When she passes by without feeling a thing except for toned muscles, she lets her hand fall down his stomach and around his waist to his back. All of which is completely toned and Azel has to actively remind herself to stay focused.

She pulls her head back to look at him and sees he is staring at her intently. His breathing has picked up and his pupils dilate, she can't imagine her reaction is any better.

"Azel-"

"Shh," she hushes him with the hand that was at his back so she could strategically repeat the feel-up to his other side. And _there_ , the feel of a comlink over his heart. She keeps moving her hand to not give away she felt anything and lets her hand move back up to his solid shoulder and down and up his firm bicep. All the while, Obi-Wan's hands haven't moved from their place at her back and they haven't stopped swaying to the music.

They don't break eye contact, and Azel can feel her heart rate increase at the intensity of his gaze. She moves her fingers from his shoulder to move a stray hair that fell from his ponytail and tuck it behind his ear. Suddenly she can hear words in her head, they're only fragments, not the whole of the sentences.

 _Beautiful-_

 _Perfect-_

 _Everything I could-_

 _Falling-_

"Now you're the one who's dropping their shields, Master Kenobi," she scolds him gently and gives him a teasing smile in which Obi-Wan simply pales. "I didn't hear that much," she reassures him although she isn't sure why. It's not like she actually could make out what he is thinking anyway.

"Master Kenobi?"

Azel and Obi-Wan break apart like they are teenagers caught making-out. The world around them becomes more apparent like they were stuck in a bubble that has now burst.

The two of them look down to Leia, who is grinning up at them, Obi-Wan in particular.

"Will you dance with me?" She wonders innocently. "Mommy said it is okay to dance before bed."

Azel can't help the smile that creeps to her lips at how adorable Leia is and could kiss her for giving Azel a perfect window of opportunity. Obi-Wan, however, looks uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he would love to," Azel says for him. "I'll be outside," she says quietly for him to hear. Before she walks past him, she 'trips' and falls to his chest. She snuck her hand between them and snatches the comlink from his pocket before he can righten her.

"Perhaps you should revert to water," Obi-Wan suggests in her ear. Azel only giggles in reply and stealthily pulls back with her hand hidden.

"Princess," Azel nods before walking outside for the second time that evening. She glances back to see Obi-Wan struggle with Leia's height to dance with him. She smirks in amusement.

There is no one outside when she reaches the patio and approaches the ledge before looking down at the comlink in her hands.

 _It's now or never_ , she thinks to herself.

With one last glance over her shoulder, she presses the button and says, "Han, you there?"

She waits a moment with nothing happening before she tries again. "Han, it's Azelynn. Can you hear me?"

She is ready to believe that she may never know if Arrin has been taken and will have to find out the hard way. Azel never anticipated Han not answering her calls. Then again, Obi-Wan claims he has been trying to get in contact with them for a while but the signal has been jammed, perhaps it still is.

But would he tell her if it wasn't? Especially if he knows Arrin has been taken?

 _Not necessarily_ , her mind whispers.

"Azel?" A familiar voice asks through the small speaker in the comlink.

"Han!" She exclaims. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ben sent me to his hut until he can come to get me."

Azel pauses at that, not realizing how soon her sudden suspicions would be confirmed.

"You two have spoken?"

"Yeah, he was talking to me and walked me through what to do when they took Arrin."

Azel feels her knees grow weak and is grateful for the ledge in front of her. Obi-Wan knew-he _knew_ , and he didn't say anything!

"So it's true. The Empire has Arrin." She says it more as a confirmation to herself than a question to Han.

"Yeah. I don't know how long it's been Azel but I miss you and Arrin. When will you and Ben be here to get me?" His voice is small and sad and it breaks Azels heart.

"Soon," she finds herself saying. "I promise you, Han. I don't have much time but, I'm going to get Arrin back and then I will come for you, okay? I just need you to stay safe for me. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, Azel."

Azel looks over her shoulder to see Obi-Wan and Leia standing in front of one another and speaking. The music has come to an end, and a new song is starting up.

"I met someone here, Han, she's a lot like you. Probably your age, too. I think you guys would be friends." Azel doesn't know where the comment comes from, but she feels the desire to tell Han about Leia.

"You're not replacing me are you?" His tone is sarcastic and playful but she can feel the underlying truth to it.

"Never. You're irreplaceable, Mr. Solo."

Azel could practically see Han puffing his chest out and turning his chin up at his title. "You bet I am!" He exclaims proudly.

Azel laughs at him. "Alright, I gotta go, Han. Get some rest."

"Okay," his voice is small again like he is disappointed. "Bye, Azel."

"Bye Han," she says gently, keeping an eye on Obi-Wan who is bowing a thank you and goodbye to Leia. She hangs up the com and hides it in her dress.

It's cold out, significantly cold, but it can't compare to the cold in her body. _Obi-Wan_ , she sighs deeply. Oh Obi-Wan, how can she ever trust him? He keeps secrets from her time and time again. How could he not tell her about this? Before it was only a simple speculation that he could know about Arrin, now she knows for sure that Arrin is gone and Obi-Wan didn't tell her.

He didn't tell her they were even in contact. Why? Why would he keep such a simple thing from her? What else is he keeping from her?

Azel notices particles fall from the sky and looks up. Small white puffs are floating gently down from the clouds, and are showering down at an increasing amount. Azel holds her hand out and catches a couple in her palm, to which the substances melt almost instantly, but not before she can catch a glimpse of each individual's different shape that makes them unique.

"Snow," a voice supplies from behind her. "I sometimes forget you aren't used to common weather conditions."

Obi-Wan is standing close behind her, and Azel tries to hold back all the things she is feeling. She is confused, to say the least. Her feelings for him are strong but it's not that simple. She can't trust him, and that alone is enough to break her heart.

Azel stares out at the garden a few stories below them and watches as the snow drifts to the ground.

"It's peaceful," she tells him. It's nothing like the rain which rages when it falls and drenches everything in its path. Snow is easy and gently lands on a surface before melting away.

Azel turns around to see flecks of the snow settle in Obi-Wan's hair and on parts of his clothing that are exposed to the sky. By the time one flake melts away, another is there to replace it.

"I've missed it," Obi-Wan admits and also stares at the falling frost.

The two of them stand next to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, and enjoy the calm that has settled over the sky. The music plays gently inside, another slow song with harmonic violins.

"I never got to ask, did your meditations go well today?" Obi-Wan breaks the silence, but not the peace.

Azel thought back to meditating and speaking with her brother.

She grits her teeth but doesn't let on. "Yes."

"That's good, you've been improving in the Force significantly. I have no doubt you will make a great Jedi."

"Thank you," she tells him and turns away. "I think it's time I retire."

"Everything alright?" He asks with concern. The man can read her like a book, it doesn't take dropped shields for him to know something has shifted, and Azel wishes he wasn't so observant.

She nods with a fake smile. "Yeah, just tired."

"Well, here, let me escort you."

"No, that's alright. Stay here and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine." She smiles another false grin.

Obi-Wan is frowning. "If you insist," he says, "goodnight then."

He's not subtle about hiding his suspicions, and Azel panics. _I won't have much time_.

"Goodnight," she says and turns away.

She remains calm as she leaves, but starts running the second she is out of sight of the ballroom.

The elevator moves slower than she wants, and after what feels like an hour, she makes it to the floor of her room and runs down the hallway.

Inside, she changes back into her Jedi robes and goes straight to the closet for the box that holds her brothers' weapon. She opens up the box and pulls out the weapon. Standing with it in her hands and pointed away from her, Azel does what she's been dying to do since she first saw it-she ignites it.

The sound echoes in the closet as she presses the button, a sharp whooshing sound as the blade grows and a humming as she holds it steady. The entire room is glowing a cobalt blue, reflecting off her face. She stares at it in amazement, it's beautiful but deadly. She can feel the heat of the blade even from the hilt.

She doesn't have long to admire it as she has to act fast. She disables the lightsaber and clips it to her belt. She throws on her cloak and goes to the door. She stops.

Turning back to the bartop she decides to write a note... but what to say? Everything she wants to say can't be left to a silly letter, so she writes the simplest thing she can think of that gets the point across:

 _Don't come after me._

And after that, she walks out the door.

 _I'm coming, Arrin._

 _I'm coming, brother._


End file.
